


Las promesas de un bárbaro

by Pyb_World



Category: South Park
Genre: Animal Death, Baby, Barbarian Bebe, Barbarian Tweek Tweak, Blood and Gore, Craig is a babysitter, Drinking, Economics, F/M, Fantasy, First Kiss, M/M, Magic, Mass Death, Mike Is In Love, Monsters, Multi, Plot Twists, Politics, Scars, Secrets, Sex, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Stick of Truth AU, Travel, Virgin Craig, magic animals
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 65,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyb_World/pseuds/Pyb_World
Summary: Nació en el norte de Zaron como bárbaro en una pequeña villa protegida por una barrera e iluminada en la oscuridad por un viejo árbol enorme. Como descendiente de una especie creada para luchar, tiene que seguir ciertas reglas; entrenar, manejar la espada, el arco, rendir las pruebas, reproducirse. No es lo que mejor se le da, pero consigue sobrevivir por un tiempo.Pero lentamente su estabilidad se desmorona: no logra encontrar su lugar en la tribu, no es capaz de escapar del egoísmo, el escudo no funciona, los bárbaros le temen. Bebe y Mike tratan de ayudarlo pero es insuficiente. Apartado de la villa, se hace amigo de un mago malherido, quien le hablará de las tierras más allá del bosque y las montañas, y le otorgará la opción de verlas con sus propios ojos. La decisión y el destino son suyos.





	1. El que busca encuentra

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.
> 
> Advertencias: inicial pareja Tweek/Bebe, futuro Tweek/Craig (pareja principal). Mención y escenas de muerte, desmembramiento, sangre, violación y otros asuntos de que pueden incomodar a gente susceptible. No aparece Craig hasta más adelante.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek crece en una villa con un viejo árbol y una barrera mágica. Pronto se da cuenta que es un bárbaro defectuoso.

Se podía decir que el viejo árbol estaba en el centro de la barrera mágica, pero eso sería descarriarse de la definición. Era más correcto afirmar que la villa había crecido a su alrededor, apasionada por reguardarse en el halo de su grandeza. Ramas gruesas como troncos hendían el aire sobre los hogares, y las raíces, incluso más grandes y firmes, se escondían tempranamente en la tierra.

Su enormidad no tenía sombra, sin embargo, y la vida había alimentado de eso, encontrado así su manera de perseverar debajo.

La corteza, irregular y áspera, era de un color parecido a la tierra mojada. Las hojas, que crecían en la temporada de los soñadores, eran de bordes ondulados y ápice blanco, con un tamaño general tan grande como el cráneo de una pantera negra adulta.

Roger, el cocinero de los críos, comentó una vez mientras le servía comida que nadie se atrevería a dañar el viejo árbol, que hacerlo era desafiar directamente a Ga y Jheremya. Se evitaba el cielo y la paz enfureciéndolos. A pesar de que Ezna, la criadora, lo hizo callar antes de que siguiera, el miedo arraigó sus raíces en el corazón de Tweek e hizo que evitara acercarse al viejo árbol. Sus compañeros, conscientes de esto, lo llevaron a rastras poco tiempo después.

¿Quién lo plantó? ¿era realmente su propósito cuidarlos? ¿como podría ser su magia interminable?

Bebe y sus múltiples preguntas, tan ciertas como aterradoras, lo confundían y lo dejaban temblando del miedo. Intentó evitarlas, pero el final siempre volvieron a su cabeza, y eran tan claras y brillantes que a veces podría escuchar a su consciente repitiéndolas una y otra vez con la voz de ella;  _¿qué, quién, cómo, por qué?_

Al resto de sus compañeros no parecía preocuparle tanto. Mike era uno de esos.

—Por favor, me cuesta creerlo ¿no te da curiosidad? ¿ni un poco?—preguntó Bebe.

Mike, quien nunca parecía preocupado por el genio de Bebe, se encogió de hombros y sonrió con un gesto desgarbado y desinteresado.

—¿Por qué tendría?

—Porque no tiene sentido, todo esto. Un ser vivo como un árbol es incapaz de producir magia.

—Si quieres que te sea sincero, lo seré: mientras el viejo árbol siga protegiéndonos, no me interesa si debería tener o no magia —respondió Mike, dibujando con el extremo de palo en la tierra una escena que pretendía ser una matanza de lobos de pelaje amarillo— ¿no estás conmigo, Tweek? Bebe a veces habla demasiado, ¿crees que exista un encantamiento para cocerle la boca.

Como no estaba acostumbrado a que le preguntaran su opinión, Tweek se asustó, dando un pequeño salto. Tardó en responder.

— _¿Eh?_

—Ga, vamos —Mike pasó el brazo libre sobre sus hombros—, solo di que estás de acuerdo.

—Mike, no lo empujes a contestar o te pegaré.

—Y tu no me empujes a que te empuje.

—Hey... chicos.

—¡No si te empujo primero idiota!

Pero en vez de hacer eso, Bebe pateó el dibujo en la tierra, borroneándolo a la mitad. Frunciendo el ceño, Mike se tambaleó sobre sus delgadas piernas, e inclinándose, empujó a Bebe antes de que diera otra patada y terminara borrándolo por completo. Antes de ir por la segunda carga le pidió a Tweek que sostuviera su rama, y como Tweek no estaba seguro de qué estaba pasando, la recibió sin moverse. Mike constantemente peleaba con Bebe, pero esta vez parecía que iban más en serio, ¿y por el viejo árbol? Una de las criadoras, que había visto el embrollo desde su posición como guardia cerca del borde del lago en el que se bañaban, se aproximó y los separó tirándoles del pelo.

—Él empezó.

—No, tú estás diciendo cosas raras de nuevo.

La criadora, con su pelo rubio negro cortado casi hasta la raíz, los miró sospechosamente a ambos antes de soltarlos y limpiarse las manos en el pantalón de cuero de lobo.

—No me interesa quién empezó, simplemente no peleen. Aunque sean inmunes a los golpes débiles, sin el escudo cualquier empujón lo suficientemente fuerte puede dañarlos.

Aún más molesta que antes, Bebe le quitó el palo a Tweek y se lo lanzó a Mike. Luego lo arrastró lejos del grupo que seguía concentrado en sus asuntos y ni siquiera había volteado a mirarlos.

Los niños desconocían la historia del viejo árbol, lo que no cambiaba hasta los ocho ciclos, así que Bebe tuvo demasiado tiempo para especular. Los ocho ciclos eran casi tan sagrados como los veinte; era el paso en el que dejabas de ser un bebé y empezabas los entrenamientos, en el que dejabas atrás a las siempre cuidadosas criadoras y se daba paso al ojo severo de los _cuidadores_. La historia les era relata entonces por un guerrero, un cazador o un explorador. La magia maduraría en sus cuerpos y se formarían nuevas protecciones que les ayudaría durante los entrenamientos.

Se calanderizó una fecha para que un  _dios_  les contara la verdad. La indiferencia de Mike contrastaba enormemente con la ansiedad de Bebe, hasta un punto en que parecía que lo hacía para molestarla.

Y tenía más preguntas: ¿por qué guardar la historia como un secreto hasta cierta edad? Tweek decidió en esa ocasión en especial pensar que exageraba, porque después de todo Bebe siempre se quejaba, y si él se preocupaba por cada recoveco de su forma de pensar, terminaría por no encontrar un momento de paz. Por lo menos, eso intentó decirse a sí mismo.

El cuentacuentos, una bárbara veterana, los esperaba cerca del viejo árbol, que los niños de la generación más joven se sentaran a su alrededor. Llevaba la cara pintada con azul, simulando sus marcas azules, extendidas hasta partes que usualmente no lograban alcanzar. Se aclaró la garganta.

«El viejo árbol estuvo ahí antes de que la villa, mucho antes que Jheremya y Ga dejaran sus aposentos en el infinito para bajar a la tierra. Su edad era inestimable. Establecido junto a las montañas, en la unión de las tres faldas áridas y hostiles, el árbol se atrevió a salir de la semilla y dar un primer vistazo al mundo. Se encontró con una tierra caliente y la falta de agua y otros seres vivos. Creyó que su tiempo sería efímero, pero incluso si estaba sediento, incluso si sus raíces no hallaban nutrientes, se negó a morir. Se negaba a dejar este mundo que no deseaba su presencia. Fue entonces, estando al borde de la desesperación, cuando Jar se fijó en su esfuerzo, y en las tierras vacías y en la falta de animales. La visión era tan triste y el árbol tan perseverante, que Jar se conmovió y le propuso al árbol un intercambio. Le entregaría la eternidad y la inmortalidad a cambio de que lo ayudara a repoblar aquellas tierras infértiles, porque él no tenía poder sobre los no vivos, así que no podría cambiar su aspecto sin ayuda. El árbol aceptó, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Y de esa manera, con el pasar de los años, el árbol tuvo hijos y sus hijos tuvieron más hijos y la vida perseveró en el norte de Zaron.

Y fue tanta la vida que se dio ahí, tan repentina y tan hostil, que ningún humano o elfo pudo hacerse con ella y obtenerla como propia. Fue la deidad Ga, tercer hijo de Jar, enojado por el egoísmo de su padre al no querer compartir aquellas tierras, quien cambió la homogeneidad de seres no inteligentes. Ayudado por Jheremya, crearon a los bárbaros y le cedieron la entrada a los paisajes hostiles, reforzados con magia y sabiduría.

La batalla entre bárbaros y bestias había comenzado.»

—¿Por qué a una deidad le importaría un pedazo de tierra? —casi de una manera obvia, Bebe no creyó que fuera verdad la versión del  _dios_ — ¿para qué crear una especie de mortal débil, cuando puedes hacerlos invencibles y fuertes?

Tweek no tuvo una respuesta.

Vivían mayoritariamente en pequeños grupos, complejos de hogares y chozas llamados villas. Según Mike y Michael, habían dos villas cercanas a la suya y ninguna de las dos tenía la misma seguridad que otorgaba una barrera mágica, razón por la constantemente un grupo entrenados de sus bárbaros salía a ayudarlos. Si era mentira o una versión que robaron de los adultos, jamás lo dijeron. Las reglas eran las mismas en todos los lados: mantiene el orden y se fuerte si quieres salir. Los débiles jamás abandonaban la villa, y en el caso de la barrera mágica, era físicamente imposible traspasarla sin las marca de los dioses.

Se lograba mantener el orden, de ese modo, con los fuertes cazando, matando y defendiendo, y los débiles dividiendo las raciones de comida, cocinando, limpiando, sanando y un largo etcétera.

Esa villa pequeña se hallaba escondida a la falda de tres montañas, dos enormes cubriendo el norte, este y oeste, y una más pequeña cubriendo el sur, por donde los grupos de exploración normalmente salían. El valle entre las tres era extenso, tanto en anchura como largo. Constaba de un lago y dos ríos que algunas veces se desbordaban al terminar la temporada de los durmientes. La tierra en su mayoría era dispareja y se tenía que tener cuidado con caer en una sanja o una desnivelación de varios pies.

La mayoría de los hogares que rodeaban en un círculo perfecto el viejo árbol, la mayoría estaban confeccionados por piel de oso cavernoso, una bestia que llegaba a ser dos bárbaros de alto y uno de ancho. La piel de un oso cavernoso era sencilla para encantar, por lo que para un bárbaro con control sobre la magia podía crear una pared realmente sólida y aislante. Tweek nunca se preguntó cuál sería ese bárbaro hasta que la generación de bárbaros que cumplió los veinte abandonaron la tienda de campaña donde vivían todos juntos y obtuvieron sus propias hogares.

Las únicas dos construcciones diferentes eran llamadas comúnmente como chozas. Eran de madera y una servía para el almacenamiento de comida mientras que la otra era para los ingredientes medicinales. Al contrario de la barrera mágica, la madera estaba encantada para que rechazara las marcas azules de los dioses y estos no pudieran entrometerse en los asuntos de los cocineros y los sanadores.

Las marcas de los dioses. Azules, hermosas y diversas en cada cuerpo, eran uno de los mayores honores que un bárbaro podía recibir en esa villa. Las marcas azules, conocidas mayormente como  _shédias_ , eran el símil a fuerza, valentía y lealtad. Para los ojos de Tweek, que había visto a los dioses atravesar la barrera mágica mientras él chocaba contra la pared trasparente, eran libertad. Aunque en un principio le asustaba la idea de salir, al peligro, a los brazos de las bestias y los animales, a lo desconocido, las palabras alentadoras y entusiastas de Bebe poco a poco habían logrado cambiarle.

Los  _dioses_  eran bárbaros que lograron superar las pruebas y habían elegido ser cazadores, guardianes o exploradores. Ponían su vida en riesgo, para luego decidir volver a ponerla en las manos de la muerte, lista para ser cortada por cualquier inconveniente que el escudo no pudiera soportar. Los dioses traían la comida, protegían al jefe o a los habitantes si por una razón necesitaban salir unos pasos de la barrera mágica y exploraban los alrededores para marcar en los mapas cuales eran los mejores sectores de caza o si las villas aledañas necesitaban ayuda. No era fácil obtener las marcas azules. Primero que todo, tenías que cazar un oso cavernoso y eso era una tarea suicida, a los ojos de Tweek.

Criadores, sanadores, cocineros, albéitar, herreros, sastres; eran unas de las pocas opciones para los que decidían no ser  _dioses_  o no lograban superar las pruebas.

Bebe odiaba la primera prueba, que coindentemente era la más sencilla y exclusiva de los machos. Una fiesta para probar la fertilidad, y de paso otorgar a la villa la siguiente generación. Tweek una vez había acompañado al grupo a ver a los recién nacidos, separados de sus padres que nunca llegarían a reconocerlos, a la tienda de campaña de las criadoras. Los bebés eran muy arrugados y ruidosos y a Tweek lo habían desesperado a tal punto que tuvo que irse casi de inmediato. Mike y Bebe lo acompañaron a pesar de que ellos no se veían afectados.

No sabía mucho sobre la fiesta de la fertilidad porque no le importaba, pero Mike y Kelly de todos modos se lo explicaron; algo sobre un baile, tiendas de campañas pequeñas y muchas bárbaras.

Durante los entrenamiento le enseñaron, según recordaba, que mantener un crecimiento no variable era una razón para la creación de las generaciones controladas. Sobrepoblación significaba también la necesidad de más comida y por consecuencia, la necesidad de más cazadores y más guerreros que ayudaran a esos cazadores. Cada generación no podía poseer más de diez individuos. En lo que dependía de su generación, fueron cuatro hembra y tres machos.

Hubo un tiempo en que Tweek creyó que las hembras fueron cinco.

Los bebés eran cuidados hasta los ocho ciclos por criadoras y criadores; les enseñaban a leer, a hablar y a escribir. Después, eran llevados a una tienda de campaña más grande que la anterior, y se les dejaba dormir en una habitación común junto con los bárbaros de la generaciones posteriores y anteriores. Se les asignaba a cada uno de ellos  _dioses_  retirados, conocidos en el momento como cuidadores, para que les enseñaran a pelear y estrategias de combate en un prado de entrenamiento separado de la barrera mágica principal.

Sobrevivir en el norte de Zaron no era fácil, pero lo lograban. Vivir en tierras hostiles y de climas tan drásticos y cambiantes resultada, de cierta manera, como enseñó una vez Mujer Fuerte durante un entrenamiento, en una barrera física y geológica que los humanos y los elfos preferían en su mayoría evitar. Y no era que jamás algunos de ellos cruzara las montañas o se adentrara el bosque, porque lo hacían, y dependiendo de la villa en la que caían eran donde solían pasar la noche. Sus motivos y razones para arriesgarse de esa manera no era un tema de importancia para ellos, porque mientras no fuera porque buscaban alguna manera de quitarle sus tierras, los bárbaros preferían mantenerse al margen.

Bebe, que siempre estaba interesada en todo lo que tuviera una tendencia humana, quiso saber más y le preguntó a Mujer Fuerte que contara más cuando volvieron a la villa luego de entrenar, pero para ya entonces Kelly y Karen estaban aburridas y aterradas y Michael dormía acomodado sobre su cama. Mike hizo un par de bromas que terminaron por hacer olvidar a la criadora la petición de Bebe.

Tweek miró el límite durante mucho tiempo después de caída la noche.

Recordó que el amanecer anterior a que cumplieran los ocho ciclos, Bebe arrastró a Tweek junto al límite más lejano de la villa. Bebe aún tenía la piel amoratada por su pelea con Mike hace unos amaneceres.

Nadie podía escucharlos y verlos desde donde estaban, detrás de una de las chozas, alumbrados por las hojas del viejo árbol con un aura dorada. Tweek temblaba de miedo de todos modos, ¿y si la barrera mágica caía esa noche y un lobo gris los mataba a todos? Bebe lo tomó de la mano para que dejara de chillar y lo invitó a sentarse.

—¿¡Por qué estamos aquí!? —casi gritó.

—Shh, baja la voz. Solo quería pasar un rato a solas contigo.

—¿¡Conmigo!? ¿¡por qué!?

—Porque eres mi mejor amigo, tonto.

Bebe se inclinó y apoyó su rubia cabellera sobre el hombro de Tweek. Tweek no supo precisar si el salto de su corazón fue por la cercanía o por el movimiento de las ramas de un arbusto al otro lado de la barrera mágica. Las hojas del viejo árbol, al igual que antorchas, irradiaban la noche y las figuras juntas al otro lado de la barrera.

—¿Recuerdas el relato de la semana anterior? La que contó el  _dios_  sin brazo —preguntó de repente Bebe, rompiendo con el silencio. Tweek asintió—. Hay una parte de la historia en la que aún no puedo dejar de pensar.

—¿La de los humanos que les cortaban la cabeza? —se estremeció—. Oh Ga, aún tengo pesadillas.

Bebe se carcajeó.

—No tonto —musitó—, me refiero a la parte de las parejas, sobre casarse y todo eso. Me gustó.

Oh, recordaba a qué se refería.

Los bárbaros no solían implicarse en su mayoría en cosas de complejidad amorosa como 'tener pareja' o estar por un largo periodo de tiempo con una sola persona, a diferencia de los humanos o los elfos. Para ellos, una vez engendrado un niño, la idea de estar limitado a una sola persona y depender de si esta se hallaba cerca para liberar las frustraciones no era común. Lo común era dormir con cualquiera que estuviera disponible y también quisiera pasar un buen rato — _en palabras de la criadora_ —. Obviamente existía alguna que otra excepción, pero los motivos siempre estaban enlazados con Ga o Jheremya.

No colocó sus pensamientos en palabras, así que Bebe siguió parloteando.

—Yo quiero algo así.

—¿Con sangre y muerte? —se espantó Tweek.

—Con alguien que me cuide, me de piedras hermosas y me traiga comida cuando despierte.

—Ah.

La mano de Bebe que estaba sobre la suya le dio un pequeño apretón.

—Seremos tú y yo, hasta el último de nuestros días —dijo y Tweek no pudo evitar notar el ligero cambio que se dio en el ambiente. Sus músculos se tensaron alertas—. Serás mío y luego me convertiré en sanadora y viviremos juntos.

Tweek sintió el rostro caliente.

—Ugh... ¿no está prohibido?

—Eso no importará. No me importa ahora.

—Uhm.

Bebe inclinó la cabeza y lo miró con brillantes ojos azules que reflejaron la luz de las hojas sobre sus cabezas.

—¿Me aceptarías?

La hermosura física de Bebe era desmedida. De todos de la generación, era la más habilidosa y fuerte. A pesar de su corta edad, parecía entender más del mundo que el resto de sus compañeros. Sus pensamientos solían ser a veces demasiado problemáticos con respecto a las reglas que debían seguir y Tweek no estaba seguro si quería inmiscuirse en una relación tan peligrosa.

Tampoco no quería decepcionar a Bebe.

—Bueno.

La sonrisa de Bebe fue resplandeciente.

—Entonces hagamos una promesa.

—¿¡Por qué quieres hacer algo tan peligroso!?

—No una promesa mágica, tonto, me refiero a una promesa normal. Como la del cuento.

Tweek observó los pantalones marrones de Bebe — _la única ropa que usaban las bárbaras de su edad mientras aún no les llegara la pubertad_ — en silencio por una corta cantidad de tiempo.

—Quiero ser cazador —soltó.

Espero que ella le preguntara por qué, pero el momento nunca llegó. Bebe inclinó la cabeza extrañada.

—Creí que le tenías miedo a las bestias.

—Quiero llevar comida a tu cama todos los días, sin falta —le dijo. Aunque no era del todo el motivo.

La sonrisa infantil de Bebe cuando comprendió el significado de sus palabras estaba llena de hoyuelos y luces en la imaginación de Tweek. Ella deslizó lentamente su mano por el brazo de Tweek hasta alcanzar la zona cerca de su corazón.

—Esta es mi promesa —murmuró—: prometo curar tus heridas.

—Yo, eh, uhm... —nervioso, se mordió la mejilla y respiró profundo— ¿prometo mantener tu estómago lleno?

A pesar de que sus palabras habían salido como una pregunta, Bebe sonrió complacida y el estómago de Tweek se retorció en regocijo y nerviosismo.

Por aquel entonces Tweek no lo sabía, pero las promesas normales eran fáciles de romper.

* * *

El deseo de ser cazador no se acopló con absoluta comodidad a los anhelos de su cuerpo adolescente. Sentía cierta reticencia a la idea de levantarse tempranamente todos los amaneceres y comenzar un entrenamiento y luchas dolorosas. Pelear contra el sueño era una lucha que usualmente solía perder.

Richard, su cuidador, era un  _dios_  que se retiró porque perdió una pierna por el ataque de un oso cavernoso al carro del que estaba a cargo. Un gran grupo de exploradores transportaba alimento para auxiliar a una villa cercana que en el invierno su reserva había logrado acabarse, cuando el oso cavernoso los atacó. Salió de sopetón entre dos arbustos grandes, saltando directamente sobre el caballo de Richard, dislocándole el cuello y matándolo al instante. El equino cayó sobre la pierna de su jinete, quien bajo el peso excesivo y el dolor de los huesos rotos, no podía defenderse. Sus compañeros tuvieron que distraer a la bestia con fuego, a la par que otros lo ayudaron a salir debajo del peso muerto. Asesinaron al oso.

Las sanadoras de la otra villa entablillaron la pierna, desinfectaron las heridas y le dieron de beber un brebaje para que durmiera todo el camino de vuelta. Las sanadoras de la villa de Tweek no pudieron salvar la pierna, era muy tarde. Los brebajes reparadores tampoco hicieron efecto.

Si se trataba de magia, los bárbaros no se quedaban atrás. Desde que cumplían los ocho, sus cuerpos entraban en un proceso de cambios drásticos sobre cómo se relacionaban con la magia interior de cada uno. El primero de los cambios notables era una especie de escudo invisible que reforzaba la composición de la piel y la volvía resistente a los golpes. Del mismo modo ocurría algo similar en los huesos, tornándolos casi irrompibles. La nueva capacidad ayudaba a que no se lastimaran entre sí en los entrenamientos, cuando tenían que pelear contra sus propios compañeros, y por lo que les contaban los dioses más viejos, evitaba que cualquier objeto encantado — _como espadas humanas o flechas élficas_ — los dañaran.

Sin embargo, tenía sus debilidades; cualquier contacto con magia maleable y etérea la damnificaría de manera sencilla y rápida, al igual que el ataque de un escudo mayor. Esa realidad, adherida a que el pelaje de los osos cavernosos esa un poderoso absorbente que transformaba la magia robada en una coraza externa, y que el caballo de Richard se encontrara encantado con los brebajes de las sanadoras para soportar el largo camino, provocó la tragedia.

La pradera donde se entrenaba era una zona cubierta por un corta capa de pasto ubicada a las afueras de la villa. Los bárbaros hacían solo dos recorridos en un día; el de ida y el de vuelta. Cada viaje era supervisado por cuatro  _dioses_ , los que luego ayudaban a los cuidadores a supervisar a los jóvenes. El campo de entrenamiento — _que también era protegido por una barrera mágica_ — estaba compuesto internamente por una cabaña de piedra en donde se guardaban las armas, una mesa grande en donde descansaban múltiples huesos, plumas, dientes y pelajes, y una tienda de campaña en el que su interior se guardaban cuadernos viejos. En algunas ocasiones, los dioses eran los que le daban las clases sobre la diversidad de los animales, basándose en su experiencia y conocimientos.

El conocimiento de Richard era increíble, y era tan apasionado para expresar sus ideas, que Tweek se halló enganchado con cada una de sus historias y gustos. El que su cuidador caminara ayudado de un palo largo no era motivo para empequeñecer su grandeza. Una vez se lo dijo a Bebe, pero ella terminó recalcando que su cuidadora era aún mejor, por lo que ella terminaría siendo también la mejor.

—Seré la mejor sanadora que nunca antes ha tenido esta villa —dijo mientras ayudaba a Tweek a limpiarse la espalda en el lago—. Crearé un brebaje nuevo, algo sorprendente y jamás visto.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó Mike, quien en ese entonces se había unido al grupo y ya no reclamaba tanto por las ideas revolucionaras de Bebe. El cabello castaño de pelo mal cortado se le pegaba en la frente.

En la orilla del lago, Kelly corría mientras Michael la perseguía sosteniendo en alto un cangrejo de tenazas pequeñas. Jean se carcajeaba desde un lugar seguro sobre una rama.

—Veamos... uno que prohíba que el corazón se detenga en estados de extremo peligro de muerto.

—Eso es imposible —dijo Mike.

—A mi me gusta la idea —la apoyó Tweek—. Me haría sentir seguro.

—Tweek, cariño, eres el mejor —lo alagó Bebe—. Cuando lo cree serás el primero en probarlo.

Lo tomó de la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Mike, que no comprendía el significado de esos gestos, simplemente entrecerró los ojos, les sacó la lengua y terminó de limpiarse.

Mike era el tipo de bárbaro que toda hembra de la especie desearía que fuera padre de su descendencia. Por qué Bebe se había fijado entonces en Tweek en vez de Mike, era algo que nunca comprendería, menos cuando era obvio que parecían estar hechos para tener sucesores juntos. Los dos mejores bárbaros de la generación. No muy alto, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para botar a un caballo mediano, Mike también era considerado habilidoso e rápido en el campo de batalla, además de obtener una buena memoria cuando se trataba de animales — _por alguna razón, cuando se trataba de otras cosas su memoria escaseaba_ —. A los nueve ciclos se volvió en el favorito de casi todos los dioses, tanto viejos como nuevos, y según los rumores, llamó la atención del jefe de la villa. Era el orgullo mayor de Stuart, su cuidador, y la mirada de reojo del resto. Los halagos y logros eran tan usuales, que no existía día en que Tweek no escuchara uno. Eso provocó que el ego de Mike creciera, y que Bebe comenzara a burlase de ese aspecto interponiendo a Tweek entre ambos, y nombrándolo como el verdadero y único poderoso entre los tres.

La realidad era que Tweek estaba bastante lejos de serlo.

Se rumoreaba entre los integrantes de la tribu que Mike ostentaba con altas posibilidades de convertirse en el sucesor del jefe. Que después de tantos ciclos al mando, llegaba el momento de que Harrison abandonara el puesto y se lo cediera a un bárbaro que fuera tan fuerte como él. El único problema era que Mike no era tan bueno como Bebe para manipular la magia. Tanta expectación acerca de él y sobre cómo iría a ocupar su futuro, fue como un peso enorme sobre los hombros de Mike que prefirió ignorar en los primeros meses. Después se hizo insostenible y Tweek con Bebe tuvieron que apoyarlo para que no se derrumbara.

Una tarde, después de derrumbar a Tweek en un duelo de espadas y terminar de entrenar, les contó, apartado de los oídos curiosos, que hubiera deseado no nacer tan fuerte. Si no fuera porque era tan hábil en casi todo, tal vez hubiera podido elegir su futuro, al igual que ellos. Esa fue la forma en que Tweek y Bebe se enteraron que tan cierto eran los rumores. Frotándose las adoloridas rodillas, Tweek escuchó todas las protestas de Mike, la mano suave de Bebe buscando la suya en la oscuridad y el poco espacio entre sus cuerpos. Al otro lado del claro, Red elevaba la voz furiosa porque Michael no era capaz de comprender la diferencia entre las marcas de dientes dejadas en los huesos, de un oso cavernoso y de un oso pardo. Bebe rodó los ojos y murmuró la respuesta.

De todos modos, aún le quedaban un par de años para dar las pruebas, así que Mike podía relajarse hasta entonces. Era alguien fuerte, así que tenía que aprovecharlo. Tweek ni siquiera eso podía.

Para en ese entonces, a los doce ciclos de vida, era bastante consciente de la debilidad mágica y física de su cuerpo.

Antes de que cumplieran los ocho y empezaran a entrenar, Tweek siempre se fijó en los rostros agotados y los cuerpos agarrotado de los bárbaros de las generaciones mayores a la suya, luego de un exhaustivo día de aprendizaje. Tuvo miedo. Pensó que odiaría cada momento cuando le tocase a él estar en ese lado, que llegarían amaneceres en que tal vez no podría levantarse del agotamiento o por falta de voluntad. Estuvo tan equivocado; las heridas y las fracturas se ganaron ese sentimiento. A diferencia de otros bárbaros, después de cumplida la edad necesaria para que la magia funcionara, su cuerpo se quedó estancado. No existía un escudo que lo protegiera.

La primera fractura ligeramente grave ocurrió durante una sesión de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Richard había aceptado la propuesta del cuidador de Kelly y dejaron que los dos demostraran cuánto habían aprendido de estrategias de combate físico. Apenas Tweek registró en su cabeza el grito de inicio cuando se encontró tragando tierra y su brazo en un ángulo anormal apretado contra su espalda. Kelly se separó espantada por el grito de dolor, y estuvo a punto de llorar porque un bárbaro con un hueso roto en un entrenamiento era inesperado y porque nunca antes había visto un hueso sobresalir de esa forma bajo la piel. Le dijo a Tweek que no era su intención, y aunque él comprendía y quería decírselo, de su boca no salieron otra cosa más que gritos y lamentos. Richard intentó calmarlo, llamó a uno de los dioses vigilantes y le pidió que llevaran a Tweek de vuelta a la villa. Como era un solo niño bajo su cuidado, el bárbaro no necesitaba del resto del grupo de  _dioses_  para ayudarlo.

Bebe seguía gritando cuando abandonaron el prado. A pesar de su evidente dolor, el bárbaro no escatimó en delicadeza para tomarlo en sus brazos y trasladarlo. Sus brazos eran grandes y fuertes, al igual que los del resto de los dioses, pero la mente de Tweek intentó desviarse a eso y apartar el dolor lo más posible. Era tan alto el  _dio_ s, que cuando se inclinó para observar el brazo que Tweek sostenía contra su pecho protectoramente, su sombra se proyectó sobre su menudo cuerpo como una imponente figura amenazadora y cazadora a punto de devorar su indefensa presa. Ojos azules y apáticos lo observaron fríamente.

—¿Cómo puede ser un bárbaro tan débil? —susurró, preguntándose más a sí mismo que a Tweek.

Eso no evitó que el dolor del rechazo se uniera al dolor físico.

La pregunta del  _dios_  fue una predicción de lo que el destino le tenía preparado a Tweek; sus últimos ciclos de la infancia los pasó más tiempo recuperándose en las tiendas de campaña de las sanadoras que entrenando o aprendiendo junto a sus compañeros. Un brazo torcido, una muñeca adolorida, un pie dislocado, costillas rotas, conmoción cerebral, refriados, un tobillo hinchado, etc. Su aprendizaje se fue retrasado en comparación con los otros y luego de un tiempo, hasta Karen pudo vencerlo en un duelo de espadas. Con el tiempo, un verdadero temor a pelear y a las consecuencias nació en su pecho.

Richard lo enfrentó una tarde, mientras Tweek ordenaba y limpiaba las espadas usadas ese día en la práctica en la cabaña de piedra de la pradera de entrenamiento.

—Tweek.

Tweek gritó del susto y giró bruscamente para ver a su cuidador.

—¡No he hecho nada malo, lo prometo!

—Tranquilo Tweek, no vine a enfrentarte, solo a hablar —tomando una espada y una piedra rectangular, comenzó a mejorar el filo del arma apoyando la piedra en la mesa a la derecha de Tweek—. Es solo que he estado notando algo raro últimamente, contigo y los entrenamientos. Creía que era una etapa pasajera de la adolescencia, a mi también me pasó, pero al parecer no lo es. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Tweek no respondió. Apretando los labios, ignoró el nudo en su garganta y limpió el otro lado de la espada. Richard no volvió a hablar hasta que empezó a pulir otra arma.

—Fingiste —la tristeza en su voz no tuvo que haber sorprendido a Tweek, pero lo hizo, y fue como un golpe directo a su estómago.

—¿Eh?

—Durante la práctica de escalada. Te detuviste en la segunda rama del árbol y fingiste caerte.

—Yo no... —se mordió la lengua. Era bueno mintiendo, pero no llegaría muy lejos si lo intentaba en ese momento—. Era muy peligroso.

—Todo lo que hacemos es peligroso para ti, pero nunca antes pareció detenerte —apoyó la espada en la mesa y pasó detrás de él para buscar otra—. Dime, voy a preguntar aunque no creo que sea necesario, ¿es por la falta del escudo? ¿prefieres evitar las heridas?

Dudo en decirle, a pesar de que era su cuidador y lo conocía tan bien como si compartieran una misma mente. Tweek asintió y al ver que Richard no lo estaba mirando, lo verbalizó. La voz le temblaba.

—Sí, lo siento.

Richard arrugó la frente y eligió una espada de hoja ancha. Pasó nuevamente detrás de Tweek para alcanzar la mesa con la piedra. La pata del bastón resonó con un eco que perforó su cráneo.

—Supongo que no puedo pedirte que dejes de sentir miedo, no cuando sé que es algo que no se puede evitar aunque lo desees.

Tweek dejó sus quehaceres, girándose bruscamente.

—¿Usted se sintió como yo alguna vez?

—Perdí una pierna, Tweek.

Tweek reunió todas sus fuerzas para no mirar el muñón de carne dispareja y colgante. Se imaginó lo que sentiría si por alguna razón tuvieran que cortarle un miembro, tener que sufrir por la ausencia de analgésicos.

—Oh.

—Los bárbaros pasamos gran parte de nuestra vida olvidando lo que es sentir dolor debido al escudo, pero cuando lo recordamos no somos capaces de controlar nuestras ansias —comentó Richard—. Hubo un momento en el que creí, después de perder mi pierna, que no valía la pena seguir viviendo; ¿de qué servía un bárbaro que no puede correr? ¿cómo podría ayudar a otros si no pude ayudarme a mi mismo? Estaba todo perdido. Harrison me mostró lo contrario. Tenía que aprender de mis errores, de los que no eran míos y encontrar la manera de que mi existencia fuera un amparo para el futuro de la tribu —giró la espada de nuevo y siguió tratando la otra parte— ¿comprendes lo que quiero decir?

Tweek observó largamente la mesa delante suyo, la gran cantidad de herramientas y armas y la puerta a un costado que daba a un sótano. Si Richard ponía en juego la ausencia de su pierna y el dolor por el que pasó antes de que se la cortaran, entonces los miedos de Tweek quedaban como los llantos de un bebé que no ha obtenido suficiente atención. La vergüenza se hizo más profunda.

—No debo perder una pierna —dijo estúpidamente.

Richard sonrió a medias, sin embargo.

—Tienes permitido tener miedo, es natural —explicó, girándose para entregarle las espadas afiladas—, pero espero que por tu bien puedas controlarlo. En esta villa la debilidad está mal vista incluso en los habitantes que no eligen seguir el camino de los  _dioses._

* * *

Para cuando la magia le dio por presentarse en el cuerpo de Tweek, ya era demasiado tarde para salvar su piel. Tenía cicatrices de todos los tamaños, en todas partes, y el dolor de tornó un viejo conocido, hasta el punto en que se sorprendió y creyó morir cuando no sintió algo similar cuando recibió un golpe directo en la mandíbula por parte de Jean. El escudo estaba funcionando, débilmente, a penas sosteniéndose del borde de un acantilado, pero funcionando. Resistía tres golpes fuertes, a diferencia de los de sus compañeros que no dependían de una cantidad, sino de la superioridad de la magia a la que se enfrentaban. El escudo de cada uno podía reforzarse con práctica, sin embargo.

Tweek no logró superar el miedo a ser herido, pero Mike le ayudó a superar sus impulsos instintivos de escapar ante cualquier problema.

Bebe de alguna manera logró transgredir las reglas impuestas implícitamente en la existencia de las pruebas, eligiendo uno de los credos antes de que su edad le abriera la posibilidad. Como constantemente estaba detrás de Tweek, consecuentemente se vio implicada en todas las medicinas y brebajes que le dieron, así como también aprendió a tratar heridas infectadas y a detener hemorragias. Mike con su entrenamiento especial no pudo visitarlo tanto. Con el tiempo, Bebe se convirtió en la aprendiz secreta de las sanadoras y sanadores y se hizo buena en tan poco tiempo, que le dieron la responsabilidad de cuidar de Tweek cuando las lesiones requerían un largo periodo de recuperación. Porque incluso con su escudo, la limitación de éste no lo mantenía en un total alejado de la tienda de las sanadoras. En las noches a veces se quedaban solos, Bebe humedecía la entrada con un brebaje especial que impedía que los que pasaran cerca tuvieran la necesidad de acercarse e ingresar. Era realmente talentosa.

A pesar de la principal reticencia de Mujer Fuerte cuando se dio por enterada de las travesuras de su estudiante, Bebe logró convencerla de que se esforzaría el doble con tal de que no se lo dijera al jefe. A Mike fue menos difícil convencerlo, a pesar de ser el protegido del jefe de la villa, principalmente era uno de sus compañeros más cercano y no apoyaba del todos las exigencias de su segundo criador como lo hacía en los primeros ciclos de su formación. Pero no es como si pudieran compartir largamente lo que opinaban ya que el jefe solía tenerlo casi siempre ocupado fuera de los entrenamientos normales. Mike odiaba eso casi tanto como lo amaba.

El credo de los sanadores se componía de pocos bárbaros, porque de que nadie solía lesionarse tan gravemente como Tweek. Les dio a él y Bebe muchas noches en las que compartieron con la presencia del otro, acostados en los cómodos lechos, observando la solemnidad de las ramas encendidas tenuemente en amarillo sobre sus cabezas, invadiendo la visión de donde debió haber estado un techo. Una tarde, cuando todos ya estaban en sus hogares y solo algunos dioses vigilaban parcialmente, Bebe empezó con su turno. Tweek estaba pensando en lo poco acostumbrados que estaban sus compañeros verlo lastimado, a pesar de los ciclos. La mañana anterior, cuando Kelly lo empujó en su lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, provocando que tropezara y el esguince, todos se quedaron quietos ante su grito de dolor y el ángulo extraño que había tomado su pie por unos segundos. Solo los  _dioses_  veteranos actuaron rápidamente.

Bebe lo despertó de su ensoñación, ayudándolo a sentarse acomodando un grupo de pieles detrás de su espalda. Le revisó el pie y luego de notar nada malo, lo untó con loción para disminuir la inflamación. Se acostó a su lado y se puso a buscar formas ramas en las ramas.

Su atuendo había tenido un cambio en el momento en que Bebe pasó el umbral de niña a adulta, adhiriendo un cuerpo largo y de marrón oscuro que cruzaba horizontalmente su pecho, y que se sostenía en su lugar por unas amarras que pasaban por detrás del cuello. Sus pantalones también eran más cortos, cubriendo a medias las rodillas. La piel bajo sus ojos se notaban oscuras.

—Ugh, eso fue por mi, lo siento —se lamentó Tweek, pasando sus dedos ásperos suavemente sobre la piel opaca para luego tomar con trémulos movimientos la mano delgada que descansaba entre ellos—. Yo, quiero decir, podrías haber rechazado la oferta. Necesitas dormir.

—Prefería estar contigo —Bebe sonrió—. Ya sabes mi guapo cazador, mientras seas tú, no tengo problemas en dormir menos.

Tweek volvió a mirar las ramas, evitando que se notara demasiado su vergüenza y los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Bebe solía decir mucho esas cosas, intentando imitar a los humanos y sus relaciones cercanas, y a pesar de que Tweek en un principio no entendió muchas de ellas, con el tiempo fue capaz de avergonzarse por cada una. Apuntó con el mentón al cielo.

—¿Encontraste otra forma?

Bebe no quitó los ojos de él.

—No, pero no te preocupes, no necesito buscar más. Mi atención está en otro asunto ahora.

Era obvio a qué se refería, pero de todas formas tenía que preguntar.

—Ah... ¿sí? —estúpidamente.

Ella se rió, y sin responder se inclinó a besarlo en la barbilla. Momentos después sus labios tiernos y suaves se encontraron con los de Tweek. El corazón de Tweek tartamudeó torpemente un instante, antes de emprender una carrera desesperada por salir de su pecho. A pesar de sí mismo, y en lo nublada que se encontraba su mente, persiguió los labios de Bebe cuando se alejó. Sonriendo mientras se mordía el labio inferior, lo volvió a besar, más largamente, más lentamente. Tweek gimió.

—No tienes por qué estar nervioso, encanté la entrada como siempre —musitó ella sobre sus labios.

—Aún así.

—Siempre piensas las cosas demasiado, Tweek. Deja que yo arregle eso.

Los temblores de su manos empeoraron, por motivos diferentes a los usuales.

—Uhm, ¿y si alguien entra y nos ve así? ¿qué sería de ti? se supone que no podemos hacer estas cosas. Ga esta es dem...

Ella lo besó.

—Silencio —le ordenó con voz poco autoritaria. Sus largas pestañas cubrían parte de la luminosidad que de las ramas—. Eres a quien elegí, y quiero estar aquí contigo. Incluso si tu no quieres.

—¡Yo no...!

—Y si crees que me pueden castigar, solo he visto a un bárbaro ser condenado por sus pecados, ¿lo recuerdas? estuviste ahí, al que exiliaron —le recordó Bebe, paseando distraídamente sus uñas por el estómago descubierto de Tweek, enviando latigazos de electricidad por su espalda, brazos y piernas—. Ademas —agregó—, no creo que el sexo sea motivo suficiente para que nos echen.

Se reclinó y girando el rostro, lo mordió suavemente en el cuello. Este era el tipo de acciones que más avergonzaban a Tweek.

_Oh por Ga. Oh mierda._

Gimió.

—Pero... los  _dioses_.

—Shh.

Ni siquiera entendía completamente qué era lo que intentaba detener, porque era obvio que no eran sus avances. Su cuerpo buscaba el tacto de sus manos, el tibio de sus caricias suaves. Mordiéndose la lengua, aceptó silenciosamente lo que ella quería entregarle y le pedía. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando muy rápido.

Obligarse a pensar en cosas intrascendentes que lo alejaran de la realidad que presentaban los suaves dedos de Bebe era difícil, por no creer imposibles. El deseo carnal, el deseo de estar dentro de ella. La idea en sí misma no era ilegal entre los bárbaros, como tampoco lo era la existencia de una conexión amorosa, pero era extraño y eso era precisamente lo que Bebe más ansiaba de ellos. Tampoco era correcto haber llegado tan lejos en su relación física a tan poca edad. La fiesta de la fertilidad era la encargada de dar ese paso.

El exilio era la respuesta más drástica de los altos mandos a las imprudencias y desordenes de su pequeña sociedad. No estaba seguro si tener relaciones sexuales con una compañera era obviar una ley mayor, pero no quería averiguarlo. No era frecuente entre bárbaros romper con las leyes, pero incluso así Tweek tuvo la oportunidad de presenciar uno. Fue un cocinero que, en una mañana al ser sacado de su hogar a golpes por un  _dios_   _guardián_ , perturbó la pacífica tranquilidad del amanecer cotidiano. La generación de Tweek, que estaba saliendo de su tienda de campaña para encontrarse con los cuidadores y dirigirse al prado, se detuvo para averiguar qué ocurría. Ninguno de ellos esperó ver a un bárbaro peleando contra otro. Asustado, Tweek intentó convencer a Bebe y a Mike de que llegarían tarde a entrenar. Ninguno lo escuchó. Al ser la temporada de los sedientos, el suelo estaba cubierto por un manto esponjoso de grandes hojas marrones y amarillas, por lo que Tweek tuvo que tener cuidado de no resbalarse y caer.

El bárbaro golpeado se trataba de un macho joven, de cabeza desprovista de cabello y con grandes manos cubiertas de heridas de quemaduras. Lo había visto en fiestas de inicio de ciclo o de final de temporada alguna vez, pero no recordaba el nombre si es que alguna vez lo había oído.

El  _dios_  evitó que el cocinero se levantara posando un pie en su pecho. El bárbaro le gritó obscenidades desde el suelo. El  _dios_  no respondió.

Mike, Tweek y Bebe se sobresaltaron cuando sintieron una presencia de un adulto detrás de ellos. Stuart se agachó y posó una mano en el hombro de Tweek y otra en el hombro de Mike. Karen se acercó a escuchar.

—¿Por qué pelean? —preguntó apenas Tweek.

—Ese bárbaro asesinó. Va a recibir lo que se merece.

—¿Y qué sería eso? —quiso saber Mike.

—El exilio —respondió Tweek, recordando las clases de ética de Tammy. Tuvo pesadillas por mucho tiempo sobre ser dejando al otro lado de la barrera, sin otra compañía que las bestias y el viento.

—Me da asco mirarlo —siguió Stuart, mascando cada palabra con rabia—. Pero tu Mike, tienes que verlo todo, no te pierdas nada aunque sientas que quieres apartar la mirada. Si vas a ser el jefe de esta villa, tienes que aprender de las experiencias de los otros, no únicamente de las tuyas.

El  _dios_  se agachó, sacando su pie y tomando al cocinero por el brazo. Lo levantó con una facilidad increíble y lo arrastró, pasando frente al grupo de Tweek, y frente a la horda de bárbaros que se había creado alrededor. Todos lo siguieron. El hombre seguía gritando. En el camino el grupo de Tweek se encontró con Richard y Mujer Fuerte, la cuidadora de Bebe. Entonces cada bárbaro se fue con su cuidador. A medida que se acercaron al límite de la villa, Tweek se fue quedando atrás con Richard a causa de la lentitud que le otorgaba el bastón a su cuidador para desplazarse. Cuando finalmente llegaron, el dios estaba al borde de la barrera y el cocinero ya no era visible. Tweek no supo si sentirse gustoso o molesto.

—¡Te lo perdiste! —exclamó Bebe—. Le salieron marcas como la de los _dioses,_  pero negras. Intentó entrar, pero fue como si alguien invisible lo empujara en dirección al bosque cada vez que pisaba la línea.

—Se rindió cuando apareció un lobo de hocico amarillo —agregó Karen.

—No creo que sobreviva —agregó Mike, sentado sobre los hombros de su cuidador.

—Por supuesto que no lo hará —respondió Stuart y sonrió—. Vamos a entrenar, hemos perdido mucho tiempo.

Más tarde, mientras Tweek ayudaba a Richard a guardar las armas nuevamente después de terminado el entrenamiento, su cuidador le reveló que estaba feliz de que no hubiera visto el exilio, cuando Tweek le preguntó por qué, Richard lo sorprendió diciéndole que podía haber sido una experiencia muy traumática para un niño. La realización de que incluso su cuidador lo seguía viendo como alguien débil lo golpeó con un derrumbe de rocas. Después de eso, intentó no volver a gritar o llorar frente a alguien que no fuera Bebe, pero todo se vino abajo cuando Richard descubrió su terror al dolor.

Notándolo distante, la Bebe más adulta, la del presente, volvió a morderlo en el cuello.

—Si sigues pensando demasiado, no tendrás recompensa —protestó, entrelazando una amenaza con nada de suavidad.

En ese lugar, envuelto por un peculiar olor a hierba y el dulce aroma que provenía del cabello de Bebe, Tweek agachó el rostro y la besó. Fue nervioso, brusco y dulce. El suave cuerpo de Bebe se apretó contra el suyo, gustoso, anhelante de más. Un nuevo gemido escapó de la garganta de Tweek. Su cuerpo joven, que no había logrado calmarse en absoluto, reaccionó con anticipación tensándose, sin moverse, expectante y dudoso. Notando todo eso, Bebe tomó sus manos y las guió hasta sus caderas redondeadas y lo dejó hacer sentándose sobre su regazo.

Entonces la mano de Bebe viajó hasta su cadera y cada célula de cuerpo de Tweek se tensó.

—Vamos, vamos, no estés tan nervioso, si estoy igual.

Bajándose, se desnudo quitándose el pantalón y ayudó a Tweek a quitarse el suyo, evitando tocar el tobillo maltrecho, levemente inflamado. Besó la piel enrojecida y ennegrecida y volvió a sentarse sobre él. Tweek no conocía del todo la definición de belleza, por lo menos no de la manera humana en que aplicaba, pero estaba seguro de que Bebe encajaba en la definición. Cabello largo, ondulado, rubio; ojos cerúleos y brillantes, labios grandes y rojos. Pero eso solo era la parte física, porque Tweek adoraba de ella mucho más que solo su aspecto. Era solo...  _ella._  La primera que confió en él, la primera que realmente conoció. Sus risas, sus muecas, sus gestos.

Bebe lo tomó en su mano y dejó que entrara en su cálido cuerpo. Tweek entrecerró los ojos, y no por primera vez en la noche, se atrevió a tomar la iniciativa y aferró sus dedos a la piel tierna de las cinturas curvas, tomándose su tiempo para acostumbrarse a ese lugar del cuerpo de Bebe que siempre lo trataba tan bien. Tentativamente, Bebe se movió, el chasquido de sus pieles cortando el sonido de sus jadeos tempraneros. Tweek se esforzó en ayudarla, estremeciéndose con gratitud cada vez que las caderas bajaban.

Lo que hacían no era algo desconocido para Tweek, por lo menos no después de tantas veces que lo habían hecho. Pero incluso si nunca hubieran llegado a este punto, el sexo no era un tema desconocido. Los machos estaban obligados a dar la primera prueba, así que parte de la enseñanza era explicar lo que ocurría durante la fiesta de la fertilización, dar a entender el complejo suceso que daba comienzo a la creación de una nueva vida, ayudados por los poderes que les fueron otorgados por las deidades. A Bebe le desagradó la idea de que una deidad los obligara a juntarse por tema reproductivos, pero no vio con tan malos ojos el proceso. Así que lo intentó un amanecer con Tweek, llevándolo al lago más lejano que permitía alcanzar la barrera mucho antes de que los cuidadores fueran a buscarlos para comenzar otro entrenamiento. Dijo que quería intentar algo nuevo y como Tweek no terminó de comprender por qué quería hacerlo tan temprano, ella se lo mostró. No duraron mucho a pesar de sus conocimientos previos, ni se sintieron cómodos entando juntos durante el resto del amanecer y atardecer. Si no fuera por Mike, Tweek no sabría en qué estarían el esos momentos.

Ahora conocía el cuerpo de Bebe casi tanto como el propio.

La presión cálida que lo rodeaba era abrumadora. El cierto tono de desesperación en los gemidos de Bebe comulgaron con la opresión de sus uñas sobre la piel de los hombros de Tweek. Ella aceleró el movimiento de sus caderas, separando ligeramente sus cuerpos, tomó una mano de Tweek y la paseó sobre su piel sudorosa hasta la zona entre sus piernas. Comprendiendo lo que quería, Tweek la acarició con círculos rápidos y algo ásperos. La voz melodiosa de Bebe llenó el silencio de la noche junto con el apagado sonido del golpe de sus cuerpos. Su piel humedecida se vio iluminada por la luces de las ramas.

Tiempo después, Bebe dio un último gemido, bajo y seco y dejó de moverse. Su cuerpo delgado se tensó sobre el de Tweek, llevándolo casi al límite.

Bebe suspiró y se relajó.

—Prometo curar tus heridas —musitó y se apartó de Tweek para mirarlo con ojos brumosos—. No llegaste.

Tweek negó con la cabeza, se inclinó para alcanzar su frente perlada de sudor y besarla.

—Prometo... —su voz tembló por el cansancio, así que devolvió su promesa con un susurro.

Bebe le devolvió el beso con cariño, susurrando palabras que el pequeño corazón de Tweek acogió con gusto. Deseó, no por primera vez, quedarse así junto a ella, para siempre.

* * *

El tiempo tenía estar graciosas formas de expresarse; a veces muy lento, otras muy corto, dependiente de la perspectiva. El comienzo del rumor de que Bebe fue tomada por las sanadoras como aprendiz fue inevitable, y sucedió repentinamente, rápido como una liebre. Mientras iban a buscar los implementos que ocuparían para la siguiente clase, Jean se acercó discretamente a Tweek, preguntándole con genuina curiosidad e inocencia si era cierto lo de Bebe. A Tweek le costó entender a lo que refería, pero una vez que Jean mencionó a las sanadoras casi pierde el equilibrio.

No podía ser cierto, y si lo fuera, las posibilidades de que la historia llegara a oídos del jefe ese mismo amanecer era extraño.

¿Y si lo que dijo Jean fue solo _parte_  del rumor?

El grupo estaba sentado a un costado de la arena de pelea, observando a Kelly competir contra Michael, cuando un  _dios_  llegó para decirle que Mujer Fuerte que el jefe quería verla. Bebe no necesitó una explicación de Tweek para sospechar lo que ocurría. Como veterana, Mujer Fuerte no tenía muchas posibilidades de ser llamada a menos que cometiera una fechoría que necesitaba ser investigada, lo que era muy poco probable viniendo de ella. Bebe perdió sus siguientes tres luchas, equivocó los ingredientes de un brebaje de sueño cuando se lo preguntaron y confundió los dientes de un lobo amarillo con los de un can de las montañas.

Tweek la perdió de vista cuando volvieron a la villa. Asustado, dejó sus miedos egoístas de lado y se dedicó a buscarla. Mike fue llamado por Stuart, lo que evitó que pudiera ayudar a Tweek.

La encontró detrás de la choza de los alimentos, acurrucada, temblorosa, indefensa. Apoyaba su espalda contra la pared de madera y enterraba el rostro entre sus piernas encogidas y los brazos. Levantó la cabeza cuando lo escuchó llegar, pero no le dirigió la mirada. Se sentó al lado de ella, hombro contra hombro. Se percató vagamente que la diferencia de sus portes nuevamente se había alargado. Sin decir una sola palabra — _dudaba que encontrara algo que fuera correcto comentar_ —, la acompañó.

Mike llegó poco tiempo después.

—¿Qué crees que le pueda ocurrir? —soltó Bebe luego de que Mike le contara lo que sabía—. Podrían exiliarla, ¿no?

A Tweek le aterró lo parecida que sonó la pregunta a una que él haría.

—No permitiré que eso ocurra —le prometió Mike, sentándose en el costado libre de Bebe luego de aburrirse de jugar con la barrera lanzándole cosas y viendo como estas rebotaban sobre la superficie invisible para luego volver a sus pies—. Harrison tendrá que escuchar nuestro lado de la historia. Se lo iré a pedir.

—No creo que te escuche.

Los labios de Mike se extendieron en una sonrisa juguetona, sus facciones notaban exagerada y forzada tranquilidad.

—Dale a tu compañero un poco más de confianza.

Bebe negó con la cabeza y lo miró fijamente apenas levantando la cabeza de sus brazos.

—Sé sincero conmigo Mike, sin bromas, ¿crees que te escuche?

La sonrisa de Mike se borroneó.

—No lo sé —respondió—, no puedo asegurar nada. Pero no creas ni por un momento que no insistiré.

Tweek pensaba que cualquier palabra que saliera de su boca iba a empeorar el estado de ánimo de Bebe y arruinaría la parcial tranquilidad que Mike obtuvo con sus palabras consoladoras, así que arrastró sin rumbo una mano por el suelo, esperando a que Bebe y Mike terminaran su intercambio. Casualmente, su mano chocó con el pie desnudo de Bebe y ella lo interpretó como una silenciosa petición de sostener su mano. Así que eso fue lo que hizo, oculto a la vista de Mike, sin cambiar un rasgo en su rostro que la delatara.

El corazón de Tweek dejó de temblar.

Mike se fue corriendo. Bebe y Tweek regresaron lentamente al aposento enorme que era la habitación múltiple. Algunos compañeros giraron la cabeza y se quedaron mirándolos cuando entraron y solo Karen y Jean fueron a preguntar por la seguridad de Bebe, qué si podían hacer algo para ayudarla, que si necesitaba agua. Bebe dijo que era mejor que no se acercaran aún a ella, porque podían involucrarlas a ambas. La preocupación y el miedo pesó sobre los hombros de Tweek cuando ambas aceptaron alejarse, no sin antes dar una corta pelea.

Logró hacer que Bebe comiera una manzana, bebiera sorbos del agua de la cantimplora y se sentara en su lecho, que era de los más cercanos a la entrada. Se quedó toda la tarde junto a ella. Solo se separó un instante y regresaba de devolver la cantimplora cuando notó que un  _dios_  se dirigía a la tienda de campaña. Acelerando el paso, cubrió temerosamente con su cuerpo el camino que daba a la cama de Bebe. Absolutamente todos los que dormían en ese lugar se quedaron callados, observando pasmado tal atrevimiento. A pesar de sus miedos y de que su cabeza daba vueltas ante la posibilidad de que lo castigaran por lo que había hecho, ni una parte de él tembló.

Los ojos marrones le devolvieron impertérritos la mirada, como si hubiera previsto la sublevación. Paulatinamente, se aproximó a Tweek y le palpó la cabeza a pesar del diminuto encogimiento de éste. Dejó la mano ahí por un largo rato y Tweek no supo apreciar si la mano le hacía sentirse aún más pequeño, o si estaba sobre-exagerando.

—No quiero que le hagas daño —dijo—, por favor.

—Descuida, solo vengo a buscarla.

Empujándolo entonces suavemente a un lado, el _dios_  finalmente dio con Bebe, quien seguía sentada en su lecho. Se arrodilló frente a ella.

—Me mandaron a buscarte.

—¿Le van a hacer daño?

El  _dios_  no respondió la pregunta. Sonriendo, le extendió una mano.

—Eres una chica muy fuerte e inteligente —le dijo—, ¿vendrías conmigo? de verdad quisiera dejar la opción en tus manos.

—Solo si Tweek me acompaña.

—No veo ni un inconveniente en eso —como Bebe nunca tomó su mano extendida. El  _dios_  se paró—. Vamos.

El hogar del jefe era la única cueva, a los pies del precipicio, que era alcanzada por la protección de la barrera mágica. Se hallaba apartada de la mayoría de las construcciones, atravesando una de las pocas partes dentro de la barrera donde crecían árboles y arbustos. Las ramas del viejo árbol, a pesar de su exagerada longitud, no eran lo suficiente como para llegar a esos lugares, por lo que tuvieron que hacerse de antorchas para seguir el camino una vez que hubieran dejado la luminosidad de las ramas atrás.

A pesar de que podían ver el cielo de día a pesar de las frondosa cantidad de ramas del viejo árbol, de día la luz amarillenta de las mismas evitaban que pudieran visualizar el cielo oscurecido y las estrellas. Bebe se quedó rezagada cuando salieron debajo de la guardia de la luz, atraída por el cielo despejado y brillante, pero un solo un llamado de advertencia implícita del  _dios_  la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Sus ojos azules contemplaron a Tweek al aproximarse, dudosos, temerosos. Tweek tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para sonreír. Bebe unió sus manos en la seguridad de la oscuridad cuanto el _dios_  giró y emprendió el camino. Su ansiedad menguó.

Verla temerosa lo descolocaba. Fuerza, valentía, braveza; definiciones que iban más con ella que con él, pero que ligeramente parecían haberse invertido en los últimos momentos. ¿Sería la culpa la que la impulsaba a actuar así, o de verdad se preocupaba por su cuidadora? Con Bebe, era difícil saber. Le gustaban las expresiones humanas, los conceptos humanos y Tweek a veces no le podía seguir el ritmo.

Bebe le sonrió suavemente.

—Fuiste muy valiente allá atrás.

Tweek tragó seco.

—Lo dejé pasar.

Si Richard se enteraba estaría decepcionado. Mike también. Tweek ya se sentía lo suficientemente derrotado con Bebe viéndolo tambalearse.

—Podrías haber evitado interceptarlo, sabías que de una forma u otra me llevaría.

—Sentí como si estuviera muriendo cuando me miró.

—La valentía no va de no sentir miedo, Tweek. Creí que lo habíamos hablado.

Tweek observó de reojo el cielo estrellado y luego la espalda del  _dios_ , percatándose en lo parecidas que eran sus marcas azules a las constelaciones.

¿Cuál era la palabra que Bebe usaba para referirse a Mike?

—Eres mi amiga —le susurró, recordando—, pero, ugh, incluso así temí...

Bebe sonrió a medias.

—Necesitas confiar un poco más en ti mismo. Si vieras lo que yo y Mike vemos.

La abertura sin figura fija de la cueva estaba apenas iluminada por una continuidad de antorchas que se ordenaban en fila hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Otro  _dios_  los esperaba afuera, bajo la luz de una antorcha. Sus marcas azules eran como colas de lobos. Los saludó extendiendo la mano y les pasó a Bebe y Tweek piedras más pequeñas que sus manos con dibujos estrafalarios en toda la superficie.

—Son por su seguridad —explicó.

Tweek la observó con evidente curiosidad. No se atrevía a preguntar de qué exactamente lo estaba protegiendo, pero entonces sintió un latigazo de energía salir disparado de la piedra, incrustarse en su brazo y en rápidamente en el resto de su cuerpo. No fue ni cercanamente doloroso, pero la impresión le hizo dar un salto y gritar. El  _dios_  de la entrada alzó una ceja en su dirección. Sonriendo tímidamente, Tweek bajó la mano con la piedra y miró para otro lado para evitar que la vergüenza fuera mayor.

El  _dios_  de las marcas como estrellas se fue y el otro, que Tweek repentinamente recordó que se llamaba Den, pidió que ahora lo siguieran a él. La duda de Tweek fue más que nunca resuelta cuando cruzaron la entrada: pesadez, densidad, calor. Fue como si el aire se convirtiera en un elemento más pesado, casi molestaba respirarlo y desprendía un calor que no llegaba a ser sofocante, pero mayor a lo habitual en la gélida noche. Moverse se volvió un tarea de esfuerzo y más consciencia y por un momento Tweek se preguntó cuánto tendrían que caminar. Quería vomitar.

—Si se sienten mareados, dejen que todos sus dedos toquen la piedra —les dijo Den—. Y si eso no es suficiente, usen ambas manos.

Solo dos de sus dedos tocaban la piedra, por lo que Tweek la acomodó para que el pulgar también participara y los efectos disminuyeron hasta un punto que se hicieron soportables. Bebe tuvo que usar los cinco dedos de la mano izquierda.

La cueva no tenía fin; se ramificaba y alargaba, y cuando Tweek creía que finalmente llegaban a destino, volvía a ramificarse y alargarse. Casi parecía estar hecha a propósito de esa manera, confusa y oscura. Se habría perdido de no ser por el Den y la mano de Bebe que de alguna manera había encontrado de nuevo la suya en la parcialidad oscura de la cueva.

Pasaron por un pasillo más grandes que otros, casi redondeado, decorado con distintos esqueletos rearmados de diversos animales. La mirada de Tweek se dirigió a la figura tenebrosa del oso cavernoso, imponente incluso sin piel y músculos, parado en las patas traseras como si fuera a atacarlos. Eran muy abundantes, lo más alto en la cadena alimenticia después de los bárbaros, y casi habían extinguido a otros carnívoros mayores como la pantera negra, el lobo doble cola, y la serpiente arbórea.

—¿Por qué están esos esqueletos aquí? —preguntó Bebe, alejando su mano de Tweek cuando el dios se detuvo y giró.

—Son trofeos —dijo—, de todos los jefes anteriores, pero también sirve como recordatorio de los animales que aún tenemos que enfrentar. Son retirados algunos cuando ya pasa un tiempo sin que los veamos.

—¿Tienen absolutamente de todos los animales actuales?

—No.

—¿Cuáles faltan?

—Algunos peces.

—Oh, cierto —analizó de cerca el cráneo de una boa.

El  _dios_  se acomodó la cuerda donde llevaba el hacha, y movió la antorcha en dirección al camino que no habían recorrido.

—Falta poco —mencionó—, sigamos.

El jefe y sus acompañantes estaban sentados en un círculo incompleto en el centro de la sala, que resultó ser una zona similar a la anterior. A pesar de su falta de antorchas, estaba mayormente iluminada a causa de pequeñas esferas, parecidas a burbujas, que flotaban entre ellos. Algunas se apartaban suavemente ante las presencias, y otras se acercaban a Mujer Fuerte o al jefe, absorbiendo de sus marcas a través de un fino hilo de humo azul. Un grupo abundante de ellas se acercaron a Tweek y las trató de espantar, pero eran, de alguna manera, más rápidas que él. Bebe lo miró.

—Ugh, no me gustan —se quejó Tweek.

—Solo ignóralas.

—¡Es imposible, por alguna razón se me acercan!

Mujer Fuerte estaba sentada a la derecha del jefe y Mike a la izquierda. Al lado del jefe, Mike parecía mucho más pequeño de lo que realmente era y también mucho más delgado, a pesar de que era más ancho que Tweek y Michael. No pudo leer lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Apartó otro par de burbujas luminosas.

La habitación, aparte de las burbujas, estaba repleta de estantes que contenían libros, pergaminos, y una que otra pintura en el techo o en las paredes.

—Siéntense —la voz profunda y amena del jefe lo interrumpió.

Las marcas azules de su cuerpo eran muy diferentes a cualquier otra que Tweek hubiera visto antes; normalmente solían ser homogéneas, con un solo patrón, pero estas parecían tener todas las marcas de los otros dioses mezcladas en su cuerpo, cubriendo casi toda su piel blanca. Solo se salvaban sus ojos marrones benévolos y su pelo naranja, además de sus ropas; un pantalón café ancho en las piernas, y un par de muñequeras del mismo color. Era muy musculoso, incluso más que Alian y Üko.

Se sentaron de frente a los tres bárbaros que los esperaban. La sonrisa amable en los labios del jefe provocó un estremecimiento profundo en Tweek, un temor incluso mayor que cuando se enfrentó al  _dios_  que fue a buscar a Bebe. Den se quedó en la entrada, observando. El jefe se aclaró la garganta a pesar de que nadie estaba haciendo ruido.

—Así que tú eres Bebe, la protegida de los sanadores y sanadoras —dijo, su voz sonando aún más amable y reconfortante.

Bebe enderezó los hombros. Sus ojos nuevamente volvieron a mostrar esa valentía a la que Tweek estaba tan acostumbrado.

—Sí, lo soy.

—No creo que sea necesario recordarte que está prohibido, con lo inteligente que eres. Pero no me mal entiendas, no estoy enojado.

Bebe apretó los labios. El jefe siguió hablando.

—Es increíble, que demuestres esta capacidad a tan temprana edad, cuando aún no has terminado tu entrenamiento. Una prodigio, como describió Mujer Fuerte. ¿Sabes? rara vez ocurre en esta villa que una generación tenga tantos bárbaros fuertes —miró a Tweek por un breve segundo, pero fue suficiente para hacerle querer gritar—, pero supongo que algo habremos hecho bien para que Ga y Jheremya nos recompensen de esta manera.

Bebe bufó y Tweek sintió como la sangre abandonaba su rostro ante tal insolencia.

—Solo vine porque no quiero que le hagan daño a mi cuidadora —respondió, frunciendo el ceño—. Ella no es responsable de las cosas que hice.

La sonrisa amable del jefe se agrandó aún más.

—Ya veo. Tenía una leve sospecha de eso.

Se reclinó, observando la mano empuñada de Bebe que sostenía la ropa y luego la mano de Tweek que la seguía sosteniendo con tres dedos.

La insolencia parecían haber llevado el destino de la resolución por un camino poco favorable para ellos. Tweek casi podía sentir a sus piernas tomar vida propia y salir corriendo, dejar atrás los problemas. Sin embargo, aquí estaba Bebe, buscando trozos de su valentía para enfrentar el jefe, y aquí estaba Mike, logrando que fueran escuchados antes del veredicto. Él tenía que poner algo de su parte, aunque el miedo apretara sus músculos, revolviera sus entrañas.

Ante un par de miradas sorprendidas, siempre amable mirada del jefe y el montón de burbujas que seguían rodeándolo, Tweek se levantó y se acercó al centro del círculo, arrodillándose. Arrodillarse era una de las pocas cosas que recordaba que se hacían frente a la presencia de una autoridad, pero no recordaba exactamente como tenía que hacer el siguiente paso, así que se quedó quieto.

Su voz casi tembló.

—Por favor, señor, jefe... ugh, no le haga nada malo a Bebe.

Hubo un largo silencio. El jefe dejó escapar un resoplido jocundo.

—Así que tienes una voz. Me sorprende, creí que eras mudo.

—¿Eh?

—Me han hablado también mucho de ti —anunció, inclinándose para mirarlo de más cerca—: asustadizo, delgado y poca magia. Aunque personalmente creo que Richard suele preocuparse demasiado, ¿a que sí? con esa descripción pensaría que jamás estarías preparado para las pruebas, pero veo que no es así.

Tweek no respondió, ¿qué podía decir, después de todo?

—Mírate, te levantaste y me hablaste sin que te lo permitiera, pensando que la iba a exiliar —era como si estuviera burlando de él, de la misma manera que Michael solía hacerlo sin mostrarse feliz por lograrlo—. Para que tengas un escudo tan endeble, debe ser muy valiente de tu parte volver una y otra vez a los entrenamientos. Respeto eso. Tenía un compañero igual a ti cuando era pequeño, aunque desgraciadamente murió. Decidió irse de la villa y tiempo después recibí la noticia de que lo habían matado en la zona central. Lamentable, era un buen bárbaro.

La mano que sostenía la piedra comenzó a temblar.

—¿Le va a hacer daño? —preguntó en un murmullo.

—Tweek —murmuró Mike.

—Por supuesto que no —lo interrumpió el jefe—, ¿por quién me tomas? aquí no torturamos. Deberías conocer a nuestros vecinos, ellos sí que torturan, pero no le digas que te lo dije si alguna vez llegas a toparte con ellos.

—¿Entones qué le hará?

—Déjame que te explique; Bebe puede salvarse sola si acepta mi petición. Mike, explícale.

—Es un intercambio de favores —respondió el bárbaro, mirando fijamente a su compañera y a Tweek que había vuelto a su puesto—. Harrison no te exiliará si aceptas las condiciones.

Bebe frunció los labios.

—¿Y eso sería?

El jefe se giró para mirar a Mujer Fuerte, quien le enarcó una rubia ceja en respuesta.

—Recuerdo mi parte, no necesitas darme el pase de entrada —le reprochó.

El jefe se encogió de hombros.

—Solo me aseguraba.

Mujer Fuerte cuadró los hombros y soltó un largo suspiro. Los símbolos azules grabados en su piel eran como las ramas de un árbol en pleno invierno y rodeaban en lado de su pecho quemado como si evitaran las desperfecciones. Cosa divertida, tres jóvenes encerrados con tres dioses y un grupo de burbujas molestas.

—Puedes seguir aprendiendo de las sanadoras sin que nadie más lo note —dijo lentamente, recalcando cada una de sus palabras con seguridad—, pero cuando llegue el momento de la elección después de las pruebas, tendrás que convertirte en una diosa, más específico en una guerrera. Si no lo haces no dudaremos en exiliarte. Todos los dioses serán advertidos.

Bebe guardó silencio a su lado, y Mike apretó los labios, sin emitir una palabra. Tweek tardó unos tiempos en procesar el significado de lo dicho por Mujer Fuerte, pero una vez que lo hizo, su cuerpo se tensó con disconformidad, y si no fuera por la mano de Bebe que lo retenía por el pantalón, habría hecho algo que después de seguro hubiera lamentado.

—¿¡No la dejarán elegir!? —exclamó Tweek, sin poder evitarlo— ¿por qué?

—Simple, nos faltan dioses, apenas agregamos dos en la última generación, y cuatro en la anterior a esa. Ninguno de ellos podía manipular la magia como Bebe, sin embargo y ahora tenemos dos que pueden hacerlo.

—¿Y la barrera? —preguntó Bebe.

_Oh Ga, estaban tan muertos._

El jefe negó lentamente con la cabeza, sus ojos volvieron a pasearse por el rostro de Tweek.

—La barrera es un objeto mágico enorme que no tiene consciencia, e incluso si está manipulada para que pasen los bárbaros que lo tienen permitido, eso no quiere decir que sea impenetrable. Y en el momento en que llegue esa ocasión en que no pueda protegernos, debemos estar preparados, ¿no crees? el bienestar de la villa es lo que más me importa y en este momento no tenemos tantos  _dioses_  como hubiera deseado —miró a Tweek fijamente—. ¿sabes cuántos son, Tweek? y me refiero a los  _diose_ s que aún no se han retirado.

Mujer fuerte a su lado rezongó y murmuró algo entre dientes.

—Diecinueve —replicó Tweek.

—No creo que si me convierto en guerrera el problema desaparezca —dijo Bebe.

—Efectivamente no desaparecerá, pero será suficiente para hacer sentir seguro al resto de los habitantes. Tú y Mike son los bárbaros más fuertes en generaciones. No pienso desperdiciarlos.

Nadie habló por un par de segundos. Las facciones relajadas y felices de el jefe distaban mucho de lo que se podía leer en los rostros de Bebe y Mike. Tweek se preguntó qué decía la suya, qué expresión estaba ocultando Mujer Fuerte debajo de toda esa máscara de indiferencia y fuerza.

—Y qué dices Bebe..., ¿aceptas? —preguntó el jefe.

Apretando con rabia y fuerza la piel de sus pantalones, mirando fijamente el rostro sonriente del jefe, Bebe no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir.

* * *

A diferencia de los árboles que se encontraba en el exterior de la barrera, el viejo árbol botaba sus hojas en la temporada de los sedientos, y una vez llegada la noche, iluminaba la villa encendiendo con una especie de fuego interno la corteza externa de sus ramas desnudas. Las grandes hojas caídas servían a las sanadoras para crear brebajes que evitaban que la comida almacenada fuera invadida por insectos o que el alimento de los caballos se pudriera. Bebe estaba recolectando cerca de la tienda de campaña de los cocineros, con la bolsa de cuero negro colgada de su hombro, a medio llenar, cuando Tweek la perdió de vista. Sabía que algo malo pasaba con ella cuando le preguntó esa mañana si quería ayudarla con la recolección, pero era algo tan común a estas alturas, ese rostro triste, las lágrimas contenidas, que Tweek se prometió que después de terminar de ayudarla buscaría otra manera más de distraerla. Dejó que pasaran las posiciones del sol en el cielo.

No era la primera vez que sucedía, desde que el jefe le prohibió ser otra cosa que una guerrera y les pidiera prometer que no contarían lo que había pasado en la cueva, Bebe solía pasar la mayoría de su tiempo después de los entrenamientos junto a las sanadoras, y cuando decidía descansar, desaparecía a los ojos de todos. Mike, ocupado mayormente entrenando para que pudiera ser elegido como el próximo líder, y Bebe, alejándose de todos, provocó que Tweek estuviera solo.

Lo odiaba; odiaba que Bebe sufriera de esa manera, que lo alejara, que Mike, siendo el más valiente de los tres, no hubiera levantado la voz aquella noche y enfrentado al jefe. Y se odiaba a sí mismo, claro está, por no ser capaz de encontrar la manera perfecta para consolar a su pareja.

Así que, cuando Bebe desapareció a la mitad de la recolección, supo de inmediato que tenía que ir detrás de ella, aunque probablemente quisiera estar sola. Salió de la tienda campaña de las sanadoras después de dejar su bolsa con hojas y la fue a buscar nuevamente detrás de la cabaña de almacenaje. Bebe no respondió cuando se sentó a su lado y posó una mano sobre su hombro.

—Lo siento —dijo luego de unos minutos—, no pude terminar de recolectar.

—Está bien.

—¿Te preguntaron las sanadoras dónde estaba?

—No.

—Oh.

Bebe se apoyó en su hombro y Tweek podía sentir como su corazón saltaba de alegría. Tanto tiempo en soledad le había hecho extrañar las muestras de afecto de su pareja; los besos, los abrazos, sus manos cálidas y largas.

Un suspiro largo y cansado bajó de los labios de Bebe.

—Debo de ser la peor pareja de toda la historia de los bárbaros —se lamentó.

Era extraño. Nunca, ni en sus peores momentos, Bebe se había referido a sí misma de manera despectiva. Tweek quería a su antigua Bebe de vuelta. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el cabello rubio de ella, escuchando un suspiro de lágrimas contenidas.

—No lo eres.

—Te dejé solo, sabiendo que Mike ya no iba a entrenar con nosotros ni poder jugar después.

—Estás pasando por un mal momento. Lo entiendo.

La vida de Tweek había estado lleno de malos momentos personales, peleas y huesos rotos. Bebe siempre estuvo ahí, dejándole su cariño y perseverancia, calmando sus paranoias y sosteniendo su mano. Esta vez era momento de él de devolverte todos esos favores.

Bebe le sonrió con cariño.

—Te extrañé.

Las mejillas de Tweek se calentaron repentinamente. Agradeció a Ga que ella no lo estuviera mirando.

—Eh, yo-, yo también te extrañé.

Un zorro de dos colas pasó al otro lado de la barrera. Los observó con curiosidad y se acercó un par de pasos, pero cuando piso la línea del límite y la barrera lo rechazó con una descarga eléctrica, retrajo los labios, mostrando dos hileras de dientes afilados, y se alejó chillando enojado.

Tweek se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó?

Bebe se quedó estática unos segundos, pero finalmente asintió.

—Jamás creí que nuestro jefe fuera un hijo de loba.

—¡No lo digas así, pueden escucharnos!

—Descuida, encanté esta zona para que no podamos ser escuchados. Vamos, inténtalo, maldícelo conmigo.

Tweek miró en todas las direcciones antes de atreverse a hablar. Las manos le temblaban descontroladas cuando lo intentó.

—El jefe es realmente un... ¿imbécil?

La risa de Bebe encantó el ambiente. Llevó una mano a la pierna de Tweek y la acarició por sobre el pantalón de cuerpo marrón.

—Lamento que nunca podré cumplir la promesa que te hice.

—Podemos... hacer unas ¿nuevas?

—Nah, me gustan las que tenemos.

—Podría elegir el camino de un sanador —sugirió.

Ciertamente Tweek no tenía la habilidad para manipular la magia de Bebe, pero su memoria no era tan mala y podría hacerle la batalla. No sabía mucho cómo se manejaban los sanadores y sanadoras, pero tenía entendido que se dividían en varios grupos, dependiendo de sus habilidades.

Bebe abandonó su cómoda posición en el hombro de Tweek y se inclinó para mirarlo con ojos brillantes.

—No voy a permitir que seamos dos los que no podamos cumplir nuestros sueños.

—Pero-

Ella lo besó. Sus labios estaban húmedos y fríos. Tweek intentó separarse, porque quería que ella le contara todos sus problemas, pero la idea se dispersó cuando Bebe trasladó la mano en su pierna a su cuello y lo obligó a inclinar el rostro al mismo tiempo que abrió su boca y su lengua cálida acarició la de Tweek. El bárbaro sentía que su timidez iba a darle un golpe de calor que lo dejaría fuera de juego, incluso después de todo ese tiempo y de todas las cosas, mucho más vergonzosas, que habían hecho.

El sonido húmedo generado por el beso acompañó al silbido suave del viento y el piar de los pájaros al otro lado de la barrera. Bebe se separó, se miraron fijamente, y volvieron al ataque, separando y uniendo sus bocas una y otra vez. Bebe pasó una pierna por sobre el regazo de Tweek y se sentó sobre él.

Tweek gimió.

—Hoy la tienda de campaña de las sanadoras estará vacía —le dijo cuando se separaron—. Les pediré que me dejen la guardia.

—Uhm.

— _Tienes_  que venir.

—Bueno.

Mike no llegó esa noche a dormir. Su cama estaba a la derecha de la de Tweek, así que era imposible no darse cuenta. Debido a que casi no lo veían desde que el jefe decidió entrenarlo en conjunto con su cuidador, a Tweek no le sorprendió, pero de alguna manera se sintió decepcionado cuando vio la piel de venado ordenada y en la misma posición de la mañana. Suspirando, dejó caer su magullado cuerpo en su propia cama y observó el techo, evitando pensar en la sugerencia caótica de Bebe, interponiendo las enseñanzas del entrenamiento de ese día de Richard.

Habían practicado con arco y flechas nuevamente. Esta vez el bárbaro cuidador le pidió apuntarle a Tweek a objetos móviles, y sorprendentemente, fue bastante bueno en esa faceta, aunque obviamente falló la mayoría de los blancos. Estaba tan acostumbrado a no ser el mejor en tantas cosas, que sinceramente se sintió orgulloso cuando Richard lo felicitó. Bebe, que estaba al otro lado del campo, le levantó el dedo pulgar y sonrió. Después de veinte objetivos, con los dedos agarrotados, y los brazos adoloridos, Richard le pidió a Red que le enseñara a preparar un estofado básico con carne de ciervo.

Michael estaba arreglando su cama en el momento en que Tweek se levantó. Lo miró con escepticismo, elevando una ceja negra.

—¿Y Mike? —le preguntó.

Pero antes de que Tweek pudiera responder, la voz del mismísimo nombrado lo interrumpió, entrando en la tienda de campaña apresurado. Llevaba el pelo castaño despeinado y su pantalón manchado con tierra, mojado en la zona cercana a los pies y un bolso similar al de las sanadoras recolectoras. Tweek se sobresaltó cuando se paró frente a él.

—Tweek, tienes que acompañarme —le dijo, tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándola fuera de la carpa ante la mirada estupefacta de Michael y la de las otras tres bárbaras presentes. Tweek comenzó a tartamudear algo sobre Bebe—. Nos está esperando detrás del almacén, tengo que mostrarles algo.

Su emoción era tan abrumadora y invasiva, que Tweek sencillamente se dejó llevar. Mike lo arrastró por casi toda la villa, iluminada por las ramas encendidas del árbol. Bebe los estaba esperando detrás de la choza y encantó el suelo con derramando sobre él unos brebajes de insonoridad e invisibilidad cuando Mike se lo pidió. Sin que Bebe o Tweek se lo preguntaran, él sacó de su bolso un objeto trasparente con un líquido amarillento en su interior. Tweek no entendía el entusiasmo de su amigo.

—Parece un brebaje —dijo Bebe.

—Se llama birra.

—¿Es peligrosa? —preguntó Tweek.

—No —extrajo la parte superior del objeto y se lo tendió a Bebe—. Se bebe, como el agua, solo que es más rico esto.

Bebe estiró el brazo y tomó la birra. Tweek se alarmó.

—¿¡Vas a beberla!?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo curiosidad —y se llevó la parte abierta de la cosa a la boca. Bebió dos tragos, frunciendo la boca cuando lo alejo—. No está mal, pero me ha dolido un poco la garganta.

—Pasa al principio —dijo Mike—, pero te acostumbras. ¿Quieres probar, Tweek?

Se sentaron a compartir la botella. Ocultos a la vista de los demás bárbaros, como en los viejos tiempos.

Tweek probó de la birra y cuando llevaba el quinto trago su cuerpo empezó a sentirse ligeramente mareado y caliente. Bebe reía, demasiado y con fuerza. También se acurrucó más cerca de Tweek y empezó a acariciarlo como lo hacía cuando estaban solos, porque no quería que nadie más supiera sobre su relación. No parecía importarle ahora. Mike no paraba de hablar, sobre lo que había hecho en el día, o que no estaba seguro de si quería elegir ser jefe, incluso dudaba que pudiera elegir serlo o no.

Terminaron la primera  _'botella_ ', como la llamó Mike, y él sacó otra de su bolso. Llevaban la mitad cuando el suelo de Tweek comenzó a moverse.

Mike echó la cabeza para atrás y se golpeó con la pared de la choza. Arrugó la nariz, frotándose la zona dolorida, y miró la madera.

—Existe una tercera cabaña —dijo repentinamente. La cabeza de Bebe se despegó bruscamente de la pared para mirarlo—. Está encantada por un mago, por lo que no podemos verla. No sé qué tiene adentro porque Harrison no ha querido contármelo, pero sé que existe. Se supone que todas las villas con una barrera mágica tienen una de esas.

—¿No todas las villas tienen una barrera, entonces? —preguntó Bebe, con un tono de voz bajo y lento, que arrastraba las palabras.

Mike asintió.

—Creí que lo había dicho antes: las villas más cercanas no tienen una —explicó, volviendo a apoyar la espalda en la pared y mirando el boscaje frente a ellos. La botella descansaba en su mano derecha, entre su pierna y la de Tweek—, por eso los ayudamos constantemente —chasqueó la lengua— ¿qué creen que podría contener?

—No estoy seguro de querer saberlo —respondió Tweek—. Mucho peligro.

—Tal vez tenga cosas de humanos —respondió Bebe, obviamente más interesada del tema que Tweek.

—Puede ser.

—O de elfos.

Mike sonrió y la miró.

—Las opciones son muchas —dijo y los observó largamente, sus labios temblando ligeramente—. Oigan chicos —musitó con suavidad—, gracias por seguir confiando en mí.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —lo cuestionó Tweek.

Mike le entregó la botella a Bebe, quien, aun murmurando las posibilidades del contenido de la tercera choza, bebió unos tragos más.

—Después de lo ocurrido con Harrison, creí que no iban a querer juntarse conmigo nunca más, o por lo menos ya no creerían que siempre voy a elegirlos a ustedes por sobre el líder. Así que gracias, supongo, por seguir siendo mis amigos.

—No fue tu culpa —le consoló Bebe—. Nosotros también temíamos que no quisieras volver a juntarte con nosotros después de lo que pasó.

—Jamás —prometió Mike.

Bebe le entregó la botella a Tweek, quien aprovechó el poco contenido que quedaba para beberlo todo.

—Hagamos una promesa —dijo al terminar. Su cerebro no coordinaba sus ideas con su boca, así que se sorprendió que las palabras escapan de su boca.

—Es una buena idea —lo apoyó Bebe.

—¿Cómo cuál? —preguntó Mike.

Ayudándose del hombro de Tweek, Bebe se levantó lentamente, se arrodilló frente a los dos y extendió ambas manos para que los dos tomaran una. Mike y Tweek hicieron lo que pedía y la miraron a los ojos.

—Pase lo que pase, mientras sigamos vivos, el día de nuestros cumpleaños, volveremos a encontrarnos en este lugar, ¿lo prometen?

Mike apretó cariñosamente la mano de Bebe.

—Lo prometo.

Ella giró el rostro en dirección a su pareja.

¿Era correcto hacer esto? ¿por qué había sugerido eso en primer lugar? ¿sería fácil cumplir con esta promesa, cuando ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder cumplir la que le había hecho a Bebe cuando niño?

—¿Tweek?

Puede que no estuviera seguro de muchas cosas, pero sí lo estaba de no querer volver a sentirse solo.

—Yo... lo prometo.


	2. No hay mal que dure cien años

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llega la primera y la segunda prueba. Tweek y compañía creen estar listos.

Por alguna razón que Tweek no alcanzaba a comprender íntegramente, Bebe le dio a entender que ella no valoraba la existencia de la primera prueba. Era ridículo etiquetar de honorífico obligar a los jóvenes a reproducirse, justificándose bajo los nombres de Jheremya y Ga, decía. Su opinión sobre que Tweek tuviera que ser parte del festival era incluso más larga y agotadora. Tweek no la refutaba porque no podía comprenderlo, además prefería no opinar sobre el mundo perfecto de Bebe. Bajo el punto de vista de cualquier bárbaro, reproducirse significaba vida y supervivencia.

La noche anterior, por lo tanto, se celebró la fiesta de la fertilidad.

Luego de entrenar por última ocasión, cada cuidador se despidió del bárbaro del que estuvo a cargo con un apretón de manos, y uno que otro abrazo, un ritual que marcaba la etapa final del aprendizaje básico. Tweek observó de lejos el apretado abrazo que Mike le proporcionó a Stuart, a pesar de la reticencia de este, y no pudo evitar observar a Richard de reojo. No es que después de ese amanecer nunca más volvieran a verse, pero no volverían a pasar la misma calidad de tiempo juntos y Tweek realmente se había acostumbrado a su presencia. No se atrevió a expresar el deseo en palabras y se quedaron simplemente en el apretón de manos.

Mike, Michael y Tweek fueron separados de las hembras por el grupo de bárbaras viejas que organizaban la fiesta de la fertilidad, y los guiaron en fila hasta el interior de un círculo enorme marcado en la tierra alrededor del viejo árbol. Cerca algunas partes de la circunferencia se podían apreciar tiendas de campañas pequeñas y semi-circulares, similares a una roca enorme que sobresalía del suelo. Se les unieron otros bárbaros de la generación anterior y Mike exclamó algo como que le gustaba la competencia. Michael lo hizo callar y uno de los recién llegados se carcajeó. Aparte de las presencias necesarias, el centro de la villa se veía realmente vacío. Se decía que mientras menos individuos en la fiesta, el poder de Jheremya sería más fuerte y concentrado. Los pocos cocineros presentes terminaron de organizar los brebajes sobre la gran mesa y se alejaron al tiempo que ingresaban en el círculo las hembras elegidas que cargarían con la siguiente generación. Mike silbó.

Se reunieron alrededor del tronco, elevando las manos y los dedos apuntando a las ramas más cercanas al suelo. Moviendo las muñecas con suaves círculos, agradecieron en voz baja a Jheremya por la abundancia de individuos fértiles, y a Ga por la creación. Ja también tuvo un par de palabras por darle vida y resistencia al viejo árbol. En algún punto de los agradecimientos sobre sus coronillas aparecieron versiones en miniatura del círculo marcado en la tierra, solo que en vez de ser una hendidura dibujada en el suelo, eran cúmulos de luz amarilla vagamente brillantes que iluminaban los distintos tonos de cabellos. Terminado el primer baile, unas sanadoras entraron en escena y les dieron de beber brebajes que anteriormente los cocineros dejaron en la gran mesa, y se retiraron.

En algún momento intermedio de todas sus protestas Bebe le contó que los brebajes usados en la fiesta eran de ayuda para la procreación, y aunque Tweek no comprendió cómo era que funcionaban, entendió que eran necesarios para que los embarazos duraran la misma cantidad de tiempo. Las bárbaras de la generación cercanas, conscientes de los privilegios de Bebe con respecto a su enseñanza con la sanadoras, se alejaron cuando ella se alargó en su explicación. Bebe ignoró el desprecio indirecto. Karen se quedó, y al verse en soledad, se acercó a Bebe y Tweek y les preguntó si querían ir al establo de los caballos cuando terminaran de entrenar.

Sentado a la derecha de Tweek, Mike soltó una exclamación muda cuando las bárbaras dejaron caer sobre sus cabezas el agua contenida en el interior de grandes jarros. Sus manos se movieron ansiosas sobre sus piernas dobladas y se inclinó en dirección a Tweek con una sonrisa extensa.

—Red está guapísima, ¿crees que me elija?

Frotándose las manos para calmar sus nervios, Tweek apartó los ojos del baile y miró a su compañero.

—Me quiero ir —protestó en un susurro bajo para que nadie más pudiera escucharlo.

Sorprendido, su compañero alzó ambas cejas.

—No te creo —respondió Mike—. Ese deseo le pertenece a Bebe, no a ti. Al menos que... ¿tengas miedo? —Tweek no respondió y los ojos de Mike se abrieron sorprendidos—. No me lo creo, ¿también le temes a tener sexo? descuida, me han contado que de verdad no es doloroso... ¿o le tienes miedo a ellas? —y señaló a las bárbaras bailando.

Tweek abrió la boca para detenerlo, pero Michael se le adelantó y los hizo callar llevándose un dedo a la boca y dejando escapar aire entre los dientes. Mike chasqueó la lengua y le lanzó una mirada de aburrimiento antes de volver a su puesto.

¿A qué le temía exactamente en ese momento? Había pasado su vida temiéndole a algo y nunca tuvo problemas para ser consciente de qué; sea  _eso_  una cosa real o no, o que ni siquiera hubiera pasado. Le temía a las ideas incontenibles de su cerebro, a los escenarios fantasiosos de una realidad que nunca fue y nunca será, a bestias que nunca vio y a las que nunca existieron. Pero ahora, pensando en una razón, halló su mente en blanco.

Y sus manos no dejaban de temblar.

¿Sería por qué era muy probable que no conociera a la bárbara que lo elegiría y su torpeza terminaría por reprobarlo? ¿o...? debía de controlarse. Si alguien más veía su nerviosismo, la vergüenza no sería posible de tapar. Se dijo a sí mismo que si no hallaba una razón lógica para temer, entonces estaba sobre reaccionando. El auto-convencimiento era una estrategia que había estado perfeccionando con los años, desde que supo que le temía al dolor físico, y aunque aún tenía algunas desperfecciones, en ese momento fue suficiente para hacer que sus manos dejaran de sacudirse. Suspiró internamente, aliviado.

La petición de Michael no fue largamente escuchada, y al cabo de un instantes, Mike soltaba pequeños gritos de sorpresa ante cada movimiento exagerado o brusco. Lo que sorprendió a Tweek fue ver el rostro indiferente de Michael — _tuvo que esforzarse para verlo ya que el cuerpo de Mike lo tapaba_ — , mirando de vez en cuando a sus espaldas o dibujando en la tierra. Su aura era en plenitud el antagónico del ánimo explosivo de Mike, quien no hallaba el momento de ser elegido. ¿Podría ser, que al igual que él, Michael también tuviera miedo y sabía esconderlo mejor? Aunque Michael no solía temerle a nada, y era tan estoico y retraído que incluso Jean, las más afable de la generación, se había dado por vencida con él. Repentinamente, como si fuera consciente de que estaba siendo observado, Michael lentamente levantó la mirada de su dibujo, topándose con el escrutinio no tan sigiloso de Tweek.

Asustado e impresionado, Tweek apretó los brazos ligeramente contra su cuerpo, abriendo los ojos y retrocediendo con sutileza en su puesto. Michael le recorrió de pies a cabeza, reflejando aburrimiento y hastío en el semblante, y apretando la boca con disgusto, volvió a mirar la danza. Los músculos de Tweek se relajaron.

Definitivamente no era miedo lo que Michael sentía.

Los bárbaros que se habían agregado de últimos en la fiesta estaban sentados a la izquierda de Tweek, por lo que él quedaba en medio separando a los de su generación con los de la anterior. Pasó cuatro años de su vida viviendo con ellos, por lo que podía recodar una que otro detalle, y también presenció cuando algunos volvieron del campo de entrenamiento con las marcas azules sobre la piel. En ese entonces la emoción de ser un cazador pasó a un segundo plano, pensando en que él no volvería tan completo de las pruebas si su magia no funcionaba debidamente. Solamente cuando el escudo funcionó fue cuando se permitió pensar de nuevo en su deseo; pero tres golpes de duración por día seguía siendo demasiado poco para una protección que debía de perdurar hasta que otro tipo de magia dijera lo contrario, o la muerte se la llevara. El bárbaro a su lado era uno de los dioses novatos.

Se concentró de nuevo en las bailarinas cuando un grupo de bárbaros entró en la circunferencia con instrumentos en mano. Se sentaron al otro lado del centro, a la misma altura que ellos, y comenzaron a tocar. La melodía meció de golpe cada uno de los huesos y músculos de Tweek; sintió relajo y felicidad, como cuando Mike les dio de beber aquella birra. Sintió el anhelo de ser elegido y cumplir con su parte de la tarea hasta tal punto que tuvo que retener los deseo de levantarse y tomar él la decisión de la elección. Las manos le picaban de ansiedad, y también sus piernas y su pecho. La armonía era hermosa, mejor que oír el piar de los pájaros al amanecer o el rumor sosegado del río.

Las facciones de Mike dibujaban júbilo y placer, y Tweek aseguraba que el suyo no era distinto cuando se sonrieron. No se fijó en Michael o ni en los otros.

La bruma de éxtasis y deseo estaba engullendo la cabeza de Tweek al momento en que las hembras comenzaron el ritual de elección. El primero en irse fue el bárbaro de pelo rubio y corto, de contextura apenas un poco más ancha que la de Tweek, y brazos largos. Elegido por Kha, una cocinera de pelo castaño y ojos grises. Su cuerpo era más grueso que el de la mayoría de las hembras, lo que le hacía tener un encanto distinto, atractivo. Kha le tendió la mano al bárbaro, sin dejar de mecer las caderas y tirando juguetonamente de él cuando aceptó.

—Suertudo —gruñó Mike.

El segundo elegido fue él. Inmensamente sorprendido, Tweek observó la mano pequeña extendida frente a su rostro, y lentamente, sintiendo los ojos de Mike clavados en su rostro, subió la mirada por el brazo parsimoniosamente hasta llegar al rostro sonriente de la propietaria. Red, una diosa guerrera de brillantes dibujos azules que simulaban ondas en el agua, le sonrió con complicidad. Sobre el pecho no acarreaba ropa, dejando sus senos expuestos.

A Tweek se le secó la boca.

Mike tuvo que empujarlo discretamente para que reaccionara. Concentrando todas las sensaciones que le provocaba la música, Tweek aceptó la mano tendida.

El que Red decidiera elegirlo carecía de sentido cuando todavía quedaba un gran número de bárbaros con mejores escudos mágicos en fila. Que cualquiera lo eligiera nunca iba a tener sentido. Desde el momento en que se acomodó al comenzar la ceremonia, Tweek sospechó que sería el último, que inevitablemente tendría que ser la elección de la última bárbara, consecuencia del descarte. Después de todo, ¿qué hembra querría tener en su descendencia sus desperfectos? Era ilógico, totalmente improbable. La debilidad y la vaga presencia de la magia en un individuo no era viable para sobrevivir en el norte de Zaron, menos para alcanzar un puesto respetable entre los bárbaros.

Fue lo que más temió por un tiempo, ¿tendría su hijo los mismos problemas? ¿sería demasiado evidente, cuando viera a los niños dirigirse a los entrenamientos, cuál le pertenecía?

A pesar de su ligera reticencia, Red lo arrastró junto al tronco y agarró de la mesa a un costado un cuenco de greda con líquido gris, bebiendo de su contenido hasta dejarlo medio lleno, y le entregó el resto a Tweek. Le dijo, con voz suave y baja, que también lo probara. Tweek hizo todo lo que ella le pidió sin retractarse, sin sentir miedo de lo que pudiera estar llevándose a la boca. La siguió, y creyó en Red con todo su ser, y en algún momento de la noche, llegó hasta creer que entregaría su vida por ella si se lo pidieran. La música se intensificó.

Colocadas estratégicamente bajo los puntos más luminosos de las ramas, posaban tiendas de campañas semicirculares confeccionadas con la misma piel que el resto de las viviendas. Fueron alzadas en la mañana por las sanadoras y los cuentacuentos, ayudados voluntariamente por Tweek, Mike y Michael. Red escogió la que estaba más lejana de cualquier hogar, cerca del límite trazado para la fiesta. La música paró de golpe cuando entraron, y por eso Tweek supo que la tierra debajo de ellos estaba encantada, probablemente con brebajes. Porque en reemplazo, otra melodía, más lenta y suave, que parecía venir debajo de ellos, mantuvo el estado de éxtasis y emoción.

Sin decir una palabra, Red lo empujó sobre la piel suave y lisa de ciervo y se sentó en sus caderas, completamente desnuda. Tweek sintió su cuerpo reaccionar inmediatamente al estímulo, traicionando cualquier pensamiento de contraposición que ambicionaba desarrollarse en su cabeza. Porque eso no estaba bien, ¿no? Pero se sentía bien. El cuerpo de Red no era el de Bebe, no tenía las curvas correctas, ni el color, ni la suavidad al tacto, pero era impresionante y hermoso a su manera. Aún así, Tweek deseaba que Red fuera Bebe, por más que su cuerpo pareciera no estar de acuerdo. Reaccionó por su cuenta, inclinándose en el suave tacto, estremeciéndose por las caricias.

Red supuso que era su primera experiencia sexual, lo que debería de ser cierto de no ser porque Bebe se encargó de eso hace mucho tiempo. Se suponía que debería serlo a estas alturas, como el resto de sus compañeros, pero una vez que tuvo la opción de cambiar su condición, a pesar de las dudas iniciales de la inexperiencia, tanto él como Bebe no se detuvieron hasta que sus cuerpos, cansados y agarrotados, los obligaron.

Red tampoco lo es, obviamente, sus manos y su boca son realmente buenas, y a pesar de la ligera reticencia de Tweek, logró sacarle un gemido sin tocarlo en las partes que su cuerpo deseaba.

Los recuerdos de esa noche no eran contundentes, pero lo que estaban eran abrumadoramente nítidos. Las propias manos y boca de Tweek se movieron involuntariamente, al ritmo de la música, al ritmo que el cuerpo de Red deseaba, al ritmo que su cuerpo podía seguir sin perderse. Sus acciones no le pertenecían y su mente apenas lograba revelarse contra lo que sucedía, contra lo que no se sentía bien en su pecho. Su cuerpo respondió con un gemido alto y grave cuando finalmente estuvo dentro de la calidez cerrada de su compañera. Red gimió y movió sus caderas en sentido ascendente y descendente, ansiosa y deseosa. Su piel perlada en sudor hizo agua la boca de Tweek y deseó cosas que nunca había hecho antes, como lamerla y besarla. También quiso tocar sus senos o pasear sus dedos por el pelo rojo, lo que careció de sentido porque eso no ayudaba en el propósito.

—Oh joder —ella murmuró, alejando los manos de Tweek de su cuerpo, porque por alguna razón estaba ahí, y las colocó a ambos lados de la cabellera rubia de Tweek, apretando ambos dorsos contra la piel de ciervo y las palmas sudorosas contra las suyas.

Los movimientos se tornaron desesperados.

Tempranamente el nudo emprendió a formarse en el bajo vientre de Tweek. Las luces de las ramas se podían distinguir ligeramente traspasando el techo de la carpa. El pelo rojo se tornó amarillo, los ojos marrones se tornaron azules, y el corazón de Tweek saltó de felicidad. Bebe sonrió y se inclinó sobre su rostro, besándolo, aunque... no, espera,  _ella no era Bebe_. Se llamaba... ¿Red?, se acercó a su oído y gimió fuerte. Su voz era profunda. Definitivamente no era Bebe.

Reprimió las ganas de llorar y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Sería lo último que le faltaba.

Pasó el tiempo, entre gemidos y el sonido húmedo de sus pieles chocando, antes de que Red dejara de gemir tan fuerte.

—¿Quieres terminar?

Tweek intentó verla entreabriendo las pestañas. Su cuerpo había resistido más de lo deseado.

—Sí.

Como si esperase por esa respuesta, Red emprendió a acariciarse entre las piernas. Obligó a Tweek a apoyarse en sus codos y antebrazos para que la mirara. La presión aumentó en su bajo vientre y fue todo. Tweek jadeó sin aliento y cerró de nuevo los ojos. El nudo apretado estalló, sacudiendo sus músculos y tensándolos, cuando esa parte cálida del interior de Red, al igual que la de Bebe, lo apretó suave y espasmódicamente.

Tweek extrañó a Bebe más que nunca.

Sonriendo con complacencia, Red cerró los párpados y se dejó caer a su lado, la piel suave de ciervo calentándose por el encapotado calor compartido.

Fue entonces cuando el cerebro de Tweek se permitió pensar por su cuenta de nuevo. La música debajo de ellos seguía siendo atrapante y abrumadora y la bárbara a su lado seguía siendo igual de hermosa y atractiva, pero ya no se sintió atraído físicamente por ella. Resultaba incluso extraño creer que lo fue. Se sentó de golpe, con el corazón latiéndole desbocadamente y un mal sabor de boca que lo incomodaba hasta el punto que sintió vergüenza de sí mismo sin entender el trasfondo principal de por qué. Necesitaba que Bebe llegara a ayudarlo con su ansiedad, y la quería a ella, más que a nada.

Red se removió a su costado.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Tweek la observó de reojo.

—Ehm, ¿cuántas veces tenemos que hacerlo?

—Solo una —se inclinó de costado y se apoyó en un antebrazo—, ¿por qué? ¿quieres irte?

Avergonzado de que ella se pudiera enojar con él, sencillamente asintió con la cabeza. Red se encogió de hombros y tiró de la piel de ciervo sobre su cuerpo al tiempo que le daba la espalda. Todavía sin quitarse del todo la vergüenza, Tweek se acomodó en sus ropas.

—Tengo una pregunta —dijo repentinamente Red, haciéndole saltar.

—¿¡Cuál!?

Red lo pensó antes de formular la frase.

—Es sobre el brebaje. Me percaté que pudiste controlarlo bastante bien, incluso para ser un bárbaro en prueba.

—¿Brebaje?

—El que te di. Servía para el lívido en caso de que la música no fuera suficiente.

—Ah.

—Yo di algunas clases sobre los brebajes, ¿recuerdas cuáles eran las ocasiones en que se podía contrarrestar los efectos de uno como éste?

Iba a decir que la razón era la falta de consentimiento del individuo al que se le daba de beber, pero recordó que esa regla encajaba con los encantamientos provenientes del control mental de otro ser vivo. Los brebajes encantados para controlar cambios físicos eran distintos, porque el consentimiento se efectuaba en el momento en que el individuo tragaba el líquido, y que una de las maneras de evitar el encantamiento era bebiendo antes un brebaje exacto que contrarrestara los efectos, o vomitando el contenido.

—No.

Red se encogió de hombros.

—Es normal, los brebajes que sirven para el control y además el cambio físico son realmente escasos y no son enseñados en clases porque no son tan necesario como los que sirven para curar heridas, fortalecer los músculos o reforzar escudos. La función principal de este brebaje es ayudar a los novatos que no se sienten emocionados con la ceremonia de fertilidad —la piel de ciervo se deslizó de sus hombros hasta su regazo cuando se sentó—. No tiene larga duración en aquellos que hayan experimentado el lívido anteriormente o lo prueben con bastante frecuencia.

La realización lo golpeó como si un caballo le hubiera noqueado con una de sus potentes patas.

—Y-yo no —se tiró del cabello con nerviosismo, sin saber qué decir para escapar del problema. Luego de un par de intentos, con su lengua tropezándose una y otra vez y la música no ayudándolo a controlarse, suspiró derrotado y miró el suelo—. Por favor, no le cuentes a los dioses, o al jefe.

—No lo haré —respondió simplemente Red—, pero tengo curiosidad.

—¿¡De qué!?

—Fue Bebe ¿no?, ella es el pequeño dolor de cabeza de Harrison. Tiene unas agallas enormes, esa pequeña bárbara. Siempre le tuve algo de envidia, pero su pequeña revolución me tiene harta. Va a hacer que nos maten a todos.

No sabía qué significaba, pero de todos modos se halló asintiendo. Sus manos se alejaron del cabello en el momento en que le dolió el cuero cabelludo, y se enterraron en el suelo, hundiéndose en la tierra seca.

Red se carcajeó entre dientes.

—Debes tener cuidado con ella —le advirtió.

Tweek la observó con ligera molestia.

—No hables así de Bebe —chilló.

—Oh, así que sabes defenderte.

Tweek gimió bajo y dolorosamente, contenido su rabia.

—¿Por qué quieres saber todo esto?

Red pareció considerar decirle.

—Nada importante —comentó finalmente y se volvió a acostar—. Puedes irte.

Tweek se inclinó y tocó la solapa de la tienda. Entonces vaciló y giró el rostro para observar el bulto que era Red.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó.

Ella no respondió, y después de unos segundos, Tweek abandonó decepcionado la tienda.

Transitó entre las otras tiendas semicirculares, sin poder saber si aún estaban siendo usadas o no debido a los brebajes mágicos, y se largó evitando concentrarse en la encantadora melodía del suelo. Los músicos ya no estaban y no había otro bárbaro a la vista. Las ramas del árbol iluminaron su camino de un suave naranja. Pasó junto a la tienda de las criadoras, una construcción pentagonal de paredes de cuero de oso cavernoso entretejido con ramas caídas del viejo árbol, y un techo de paja abovedado que evitaba que la luz amarilla de las ramas iluminara el interior.

Las solapas estaban abiertas, por lo que notó que interior a los niños bárbaros durmiendo en conjunto sobre múltiples pieles de ciervo, en el centro de la cabaña. La mayoría de las cuidadoras descansaban cerca de ellos por precaución, y dos de ellas arropaban a los que se habían destapado en sueños. Al ver a Tweek pasar por afuera, una de las cuidadoras, de piel oscura y ojos grises y pelo abundante y desordenado, le sonrió y lo saludó con la mano. Tweek le devolvió el gesto. Se llamaba Ezna, recordaba sus clases de historia y ética junto al tronco del viejo árbol, mientras los sonidos de los bárbaros adultos los rodeaban, y distraían a algunos.

Lo siguiente fue la hacienda de los caballos. En la parte exterior, del pastoreo y las rejas altas, se encontraban un total de siete corceles, dos de ellos comiendo, uno refrescándose en un bebedero, y el resto descansando. Tweek hubiera pasado de largo sin mirarlos dos veces de no ser porque se percató en la alargada y delgada figura de Karen durmiendo sobre un montón de paja abandonada del lado externo de las rejas de madera. Dudando entre si despertarla o no, finalmente se decidió por no dejar que estuviera expuesta al frío. Le sacudió el hombro.

Karen bostezó, y luego de estirarse, abrió los ojos.

—¿Tweek? —musitó soñolienta, frotándose los ojos— ¿no deberías estar en la ceremonia?

—Ehm, ya terminé.

—Oh, ¿y cómo te fue?

—Bien, supongo —la ayudó a levantarse y la empujó en dirección a la tienda de campaña que ellos compartían—. Vamos.

Karen aceptó sin molestarse. Se despidió del caballo que seguía bebiendo con un beso en el lomo, y siguió a Tweek sin dejar de hacerle preguntas sobre la fiesta. Si era bonita, que quién lo eligió, si era tan genial como todos decían. Y luego de las respuestas vagas de Tweek, comentó cómo deseaba ella tener un crío para ayudar a la aldea. Su voz entusiasta y esperanzada fue todo lo que Tweek necesitó para no sucumbir a la culpa y la pena el resto del camino.

Bebe estaba durmiendo cuando entró en la carpa grande, entre Kelly y la cama vacía de Mike. La falta de techo iluminaba toda la estancia. Conteniendo un bostezo, Karen se despidió de Tweek con un apretado abrazo y se lanzó a su cama. Estuvo dormida al instante y él tuvo que reprimir una risa. Era extraño pensar, que en unos amaneceres más, cada uno tendría su tienda de campaña propia y formarían parte de la sociedad de los bárbaros adultos.

Tweek se sentó en el borde de la cama de Bebe y la observó dormir.

En cada uno de sus recuerdos más cercanos o claros, Bebe siempre estuvo ahí. En la infancia como una compañera de comidas, o en la adolescencia como una buena amiga que siempre intento que superara sus miedos. Fue el sostén de Tweek en tiempos difíciles, después de notar que el escudo no servía, después de cada hueso roto y cada momento de desesperación. Ella y Mike fueron los únicos que lograron que el espíritu de lucha de Tweek renaciera después de que aprendiera a temerle al dolor. Le mostraron el camino a la supervivencia.

El cuidador de Jean dijo una vez que los ojos grises de Tweek le daban mala espina porque nunca antes en su vida había conocido otros ojos de ese color. No era normal, y lo anormal era rechazado en el cielo de Ga. La cuidadora de Karen lo cayó con un golpe antes de que asustara a los niños. Pero fue demasiado tarde, porque amaneceres después ningún bárbaro de su generación quiso acercarse a él... excepto Bebe, y tiempo después Mike.

Mucho tiempo más tarde, Mike, con el cabello desordenado, la piel de un tostado dorado perlada de sudor y una expresión soporífera, entró y se sentó frente a Tweek, en su propia cama. Con ojos castaños adormecidos y brillantes, se fijó en la posición de Tweek junto a Bebe, y sus cejas delgadas se elevaron ante la confusión. No hizo preguntas, como era de esperar, pero sus ojos no dejaron de perseguir a Tweek cuando este abandonó su puesto junto a Bebe y se acomodó en el catre correspondiente.

—Fue una buena noche —le dijo, su voz era un susurro a las espaldas de Tweek.

—Creo que lo fue.

—Así que cambiaste de parecer. Estabas muy temeroso —se carcajeó—. Primera parte de la prueba cumplida.

Tweek no sabía cómo cortar la conversación, pero se salvó de buscar una respuesta cuando Kelly les pidió que guardaran silencio. Mike protestó entre dientes y se acostó. El mal sabor de boca, la sensación agria y punzante en su pecho no desaparecieron, y a pesar de que el cansancio agarrotó sus músculos y disminuyeron su capacidad de pensar racionalmente, tardó que quedarse dormido.

La jornada posterior de la primera parte de la prueba, Tweek se despertó con la sensación incómoda de estar siendo observado. Somnoliento, parpadeó en varias ocasiones y bostezó. El cuerpo inclinado e invasivo de Bebe mirándolo sobre su cabeza lo sobresaltó, invocando una ligera opresión en su pecho.

¿Por qué le mostraba un rostro tan afligido?

Llevaba el pelo amarrado detrás de la nuca con una coleta confeccionada con pelo de caballo. Parpadeó lentamente en el momento en que Tweek abrió los ojos, y suspiró apesadumbrada. Levantó la manta de cuero de ciervo y se acostó junto a él, apretando sus delgados cuerpos en el pequeño espacio del lecho. Sus manos frías tensaron los músculos del pecho de Tweek, paseando los dígitos con suavidad por los bordes de las cicatrices hasta llegar al cuello, y atraer los trémulos labios pálidos a los suyos.

—Voy a matar a esa loba —le dijo al separarse.

—¡Bebe!

—¿Quién fue?

Sintiéndose abruptamente avergonzado, Tweek debió la mirada.

—No es tan importante.

—Es importante para mí.

La tienda de campaña estaba vacía. Las mañanas después de cada prueba se presentaba un periodo de descanso en el que se les permitía hacer lo que querían, por lo que era razonable que la mayoría de ellos despertara temprano para disfrutar al máximo la libertad. Si Tweek no estaba levantado era porque su sueño llegó tarde la noche anterior. Rayos potentes de sol se infiltraban entre las ramas, surcaban la falta de techo de la tienda de campaña e iluminaban el suelo y los lechos limpios y ordenados.

Tweek guardó silencio, mordiéndose el labio. Notando su reticencia, Bebe suspiró.

—Bien —protestó ella en un gemido lastimoso—. Mañana, además de la segunda prueba, es la jornada de nuestros cumpleaños. Por razones obvias, no se celebra, y es probable que la mayoría de nosotros olvidara que existe.

Celebrar la edad no era algo que se hacía, porque gastaba recursos innecesarios, y porque la únicas edades, como celebración, que valían la pena recordar era la transición de los siete a los ocho ciclos, cuando aparecía el escudo, y cuando se cumplían los veinte. El resto de los ciclos se podían diferenciar uno de otros por la llegada de la temporada de los sedientos, y no por una celebración específica. Que Bebe le diera un día exacto era desconcertante.

—¿Cómo...?

—Hice una división de los días, como la de los humanos. Y lo escribí.

—No creo que esté permitido.

—Descuida, no van a averiguarlo —le besó la curva de la quijada, y bajó lentamente hasta su cuello. Los nervios de Tweek se transformaron en electricidad de rayo—. Mike no estará esperando detrás del almacén cuando termine de hablar con Harrison. Le dije que iríamos después de bañarnos.

Tuvieron que abandonar la comodidad y la calidez de la piel de ciervo y emprender camino al lago, y por deseos de Bebe, ojalá a la parte más lejana y escondida. Los límites de la barrera cubrían varias partes inhabitadas, pero Tweek solo terminó de descubrir qué tan grande era el día que Bebe lo llevó a esa parte del lago para obtener un buen momento con la mínima posibilidad de interrupciones.

En el camino pasaron a buscar la porción de comida correspondiente a la tienda de campaña de los cocineros, y recibieron manzanas, jarros de leche y trozos de carne ensartados en un palo largo y delgado. Se sentaron a comer a los pies de un árbol pequeño, pero que su sombra era suficiente para mantener el calor a raya. Bebe le regaló a Tweek su manzana, y como Tweek ya estaba satisfecho a la mitad de su palo con trozos de carne ensartados, le dio el resto a Bebe. Karen los acompañó un momento, y cuando Tweek y Bebe se levantaron para irse, ella decidió acompañarlo, separándose de ellos cuando pasaron cerca del establo de caballos.

Bebe necesitaba decirle algo a Mujer Fuerte, por lo que pasaron a su tienda de campaña, posicionada cerca de las sanadoras. Tweek esperó afuera, y mientras Bebe estuvo adentro, se dedicó a mirar a los bárbaros que trabajaban con madera en el centro del conjunto de hogares. Entre ellos, sentado con las piernas cruzadas frente a su cuerpo, y concentrado en la forma que le estaba dando a su pedazo de madera, estaba Michael. Sería que Ga le había lanzado un hechizo de mala suerte o no, parecía que la relación entre Tweek y ese muchacho era cada vez más constante, sin haber una razón esencial en medio. No es que se llevaran mal, nunca se habían peleado, pero Michael le daba miedo. Al igual que muchas cosas.

La llamada de Bebe lo distrajo. Retomaron su camino al lago, y antes de salir de la villa se toparon con Stuart, quien les preguntó por Richard, y a la falta de una respuesta positiva, siguió con su camino sin explicarles por qué los buscaba.

La porción de bosque dentro de la barrera era casi tan densa y colorida como la externa, el efecto secundario de la magia protectora lo había deteriorado escasamente. Árboles pequeños de copas abundantes, de ramas inalcanzables, o de ramas que salían del suelo eran los más abundantes, y más escasos eran los de ramas que nacían fuerza del alcance de la mano, pero se doblaban en dirección al suelo, dándole al árbol un aura de tristeza eterna. Exactamente ese tipo de árbol en su mayoría el contorno de la orilla del largo. Los arbustos no eran pocos, y eran usados para obtener frutas en la temporada correspondiente, y aunque Tweek y Bebe se toparon con más de uno, como sus estómagos ya estaban llenos, decidieron no tocarlos.

La flora tendía ser más alargada a medida que se acercaban al lago, por lo que Tweek se vio en problemas con las ramas que salían del suelo en los últimos pasos, pero Bebe lo ayudó a liberarse en cada ocasión. Ella era más hábil con las manos, después de todo. El rumor arrítmico de las cascada les indicó cercanía. Se subieron a la gran roca, posicionada entre una muralla de tierra y un manto de árboles, apoyándose con las ramas alargadas de los árboles tristes y una que otra liana gruesa.

La superficie del lago estaba tranquila, a pesar de las ondas que provenían de la cascada a unos metros. El agua era tan trasparente que Tweek no tenía que esforzarse para ver el fondo, y además el cielo despejado y sin ramas sobre sus cabezas ayudaba a mejorar la visión. Se quitaron sus ropas y las colgaron en una rama gruesa sobre sus cabezas. Bebe saltó al lago desde la altura de la roca, pero Tweek bajó ayudándose de una liana y el tronco grueso del árbol más cercano.

Tomándolo por sorpresa, Bebe lo arrastró los últimos dos pasos, llevándolo de lleno al agua y a mojarse cada parte del cuerpo. Sacó la cabeza a la superficie y tosió el agua que casualmente tomó una dirección errónea en su conducto respiratorio. Frente a él, Bebe se estaba quedando sin aire de la risa, y antes de que pudiera anteponerse a uno de sus movimientos, Tweek le rodeó la muñeca con la mano y tiró de ella junto con él a la zona más profunda donde definitivamente no podrían hacer pie. A Bebe le desgradaba mojarse el pelo cuando lo tenía relativamente limpio, porque tardaba horas en secarse, así que después de volver a la superficie, Tweek se ganó unos cuantos golpes suaves que no comprometieron su armadura epitelial.

Terminando las bromas y los juegos, Bebe ayudó a Tweek a lavarse la espalda mientras él se refregaba el cabello, el cuello, los hombros y los brazos. Las manos de ella rasparon con insistencia su piel, incluyendo las zonas sensibles de las cicatrices, provocando que Tweek tuviera que contener quejidos de dolor. Giró el rostro para pedirle si podía desacelerar, pero las palabras que quedaron trabadas en su garganta al verla. Estaba haciendo esa cara de nuevo; tan cargada de tristeza, de frustración. Tweek se mordió la lengua y la dejó hacer.

Bebe lo besó en la curva de la unión entre el cuello y el hombro.

—Mike tendrá que esperar un poco más —susurró, soplando a continuación sobre la fría y sensible piel de Tweek y un par de gotas atrapas en su hombro—. Quiero hacer algo contigo antes de volver.

Así que tardaron más tiempo del esperado, más cansados pero felices. Sin embargo, Mike no parecía molesto cuando se encontraron con él detrás de la choza. Sentado, tomaba piedras de una pequeña pila a su derecha y las lanzaba contra la barrera, viendo a las más grandes chocar y ser rechazadas por la magia y a las más pequeñas atravesar el aire hasta el otro lado sin ningún impedimento. Bebe lo alertó de su llegada tomando también una de las piedras pequeñas y tirándola al cabello desordenado de Mike, y él le devolvió el gesto. Tuvieron una pequeña lucha.

—Traje algo para ustedes —les contó una vez que se la quitó de encima.

—¿Más deliciosa birra? ¿o otra comida exótica? sorpréndenos.

—No sé si sean más asombros que la birra, pero te gustarán.

Extrajo de su bolsillo derecho tres objetos circulares con un agujero grande en el centro. Dos de ellos eran dorados y uno plateado y más pequeño. Tweek se inclinó para observarlos mejor.

—¿Esos son...? —Bebe se trabó llevándose las manos a la boca—. No puedo creerlo.

—¿Qué son? —preguntó Tweek.

—Se llaman anillos —respondió Mike, entregándole el plateado a Bebe y el dorado a Tweek. Su peso era un poco mayor al esperado para un objeto tan pequeño y hueco—. Los encontré en el hogar de Harrison.

Ante la mención del jefe, Bebe frunció el ceño y Tweek dejó caer el anillo como si le hubiera quemado las manos.

—¿¡Los robaste!?

—Algo así. Estaban junto a una armadura humana en la sala de los trofeos, sucios y abandonados. No creo que nadie los extrañe ni note su ausencia, en ese lugar se pueden hallar objetos increíbles, como espadas antiguas y cadáveres élficos, y al lado de eso, estos son insignificantes —recogió el anillo que rodó hasta sus pies, y se lo volvió a tender a Tweek—. Créeme, no son peligrosos... mientras no los estés mostrando a todos.

Bebe hizo girar el suyo entre los dedos.

—Estos metales son fáciles de encantar —musitó para sí misma y elevó la cabeza— ¿eso significa que en algún momento los bárbaros de nuestra villa pelearon contra los humanos?

—Pensé lo mismo, pero en historia no comentaron nada similar. Además, no hay cadáveres humanos en la sala ni en ni una otra. Solo sus creaciones.

—Extraño.

—¿Por qué los humanos crean cosas para encantarlas? —preguntó Tweek, temeroso.

—Porque algunos de ellos pueden manipular la magia, como nosotros —respondió Bebe antes que Mike—. Mike los ha nombrado antes, se les llama magos. Son realmente poderosos, pero el uso de su magia es limitado al igual que el nuestro, así que crearon objetos como estos para lograr encantos más potentes.

—Ni si quiera voy a preguntar dónde aprendiste todo eso —replicó Mike con desánimo, frotándose el cuello. Retomó el propósito de juntarlos—. Bueno, no seré tan buen manipulador como Bebe, pero sé diferenciar un objeto encantado de los que no lo están.

—¿Existen objetos encantados en la cueva de Harrison?

—No me interrumpas —Mike se aclaró la garganta—: lo que trato de decir, es que estos aún pueden servirnos para algún truco.

Bebe tomó el anillo que Mike le seguía tendiendo a Tweek y juntó los tres en la palma de la mano.

—Soy mejor en brebajes que manipulando la magia, pero puedo hacerles algo. Y hacerlos visibles para sus portadores.

Los ojos marrones de Mike se iluminaron.

—¡Bebe, eres la mejor!

—Lo sé, es bueno que lo recuerdes.

—¿Están seguro de esto, chicos? ¡es muy peligroso!

—Tweek —dijo Mike tomándolo por los hombros—, cree en mí, no se convertirá en un problema.

A la mañana siguiente los cuidadores entraron en grupo a la tienda de campaña. Era realmente muy temprano y las ramas desnudas del viejo árbol seguían iluminando parcialmente el cielo aún oscurecido. Acomodaron las solapas de la tienda amarrándolas con lianas a los costados y cada uno se dirigió a su protegido. Stuart destapó a Mike bruscamente y se lo llevó del brazo al exterior. Mujer Fuerte dio una orden que Bebe obedeció de inmediato, levantándose bruscamente y saliendo de la tienda al trote. La cuidadora de Karen le dio unos pequeños cariños en el pelo y sonrió con amabilidad. Michael, Kelly y Jean ya no estaban presentes al momento que Tweek se sentó en el borde de su cama. Richard lo esperaba bajo el contorno de la entrada apoyado en su bastón, intercambiaron una mirada serena, Tweek se levantó y lo siguió.

Un grupo de  _dioses_ , una combinación entre novatos y experimentados, los esperaba al borde de la barrera más cercano al tronco del viejo árbol; sus ropas eran algo estrafalarias, a diferencia de las sobrias que solían usar siempre, agregando capas azules que casi tocaban el suelo a sus espaldas, y grandes armas pintadas con el mismo diseño que cubrían sus pieles. Agregar que todos estaban sentados en sillas de maderas enormes reunidas en círculo, como si en cualquier momento fueran a tomar una decisión importante para el futuro de la villa. Las marcas azules brillaban ligeramente.

Grupos y grupos de bárbaros miraban sentados el inicio de la segunda prueba a una distancia razonable, que no molestaba el trabajar de otros. Incluso niños, que ni siquiera habían superado los ocho ciclos, estaban presentes junto a un par de criadoras. Cuando a él le había tocado, en aquella edad, decidir si quería ver o no la segunda prueba, le dio tanto miedo incluso responder que Mike tuvo que llegar a salvarlo. En los siguientes ciclos se obligó a sí mismo a observarlas antes y después de entrenar; hubo dos ocasiones en que solamente los caballos volvieron a la barrera. Bebe pensaba en la muerte como una tragedia que ellos debían evitar más que invitarla a danzar contigo, indiferente a las creencias generales de la segunda vida después de perecer en batalla. Porque no existía otra forma de llegar a compartir con Ga y Jheremya, si no era sacrificando tu cuerpo físico por el bien general.

Cerca de los _dioses,_  el grupo de caballos que se les otorgaría a cada uno, pastaban tranquilamente, elevando la cabeza con casualidad para observar a los recién llegados, o algún ruido desconocido. Karen estaba cerca de ellos, preparada con sus armas elegidas y brebajes en bolsa.

Se había instalado una larga mesa con las distintas armas que ellos podrían elegir para ir a cazar; lanzas, espadas, dagas, arcos y flechas, garrotes, hachas, manguales. Además de pequeñas bolsas de cuero, cerradas con lana, que contenían brebajes poco fuertes que cada uno debía diferenciar y elegir. La enseñanzas sobre los brebajes en los entrenamientos era realmente escasa, pero Tweek y Mike habían logrado aprender algunas específicas cosas debido a Bebe. Mike estaba casi preparado, cuando Tweek se acercó, con una espada, un hacha y un cinto que cruzaba de su hombro a su cadera del que colgaban las bolsas de brebajes. Michael calibraba el peso de dos masas de distintos tamaños y Bebe eligiendo el tercer brebaje, cuando Tweek los saludó. Michael no estaba a la vista.

Richard palmeó el hombro de Tweek afectuosamente, dijo que iba a reunirse con los  _dioses_ , y se alejó cojeando.

Así que aquí estaba. Finalmente.

Caminó hasta la mesa de los brebajes y eligió los que iba a llevar. Estaban divididos en variadas categorías; venenos, soporíferos, alimentarios, escudos, etc. Tweek desenredó mínimamente el hilo de pelo de caballo y olió el hedor de los venenos. Optó por uno 'fuerte' creado a partir del jugo de las bayas de una hiedra y orina de oso cavernoso, que solo podía matar a animales de estaturas grandes y medianas, con una lentitud suficiente que, para cuando hiciera efecto, darlo a él también por muerto. Tardó más en elegir un soporífero, principalmente porque no recordaba bien la lección de Bebe sobre las combinaciones posibles con el veneno. Luego de un debate interno, se fue por el lado de un soporífero suave, suficiente para hacer caer a presar pequeñas con solo unas gotas. Un animal pequeño podría servir de anzuelo. Los otros fueron más sencillos; uno de privación del sonido efímero, uno de escudos que duraba cinco golpes para el caballo y una poción de energía. Seis era el límite. Tomó una de las bolsas amontonadas en la esquina de la mesa, y luego de marcar de pintura la superficie del contenedor de cada brebaje para ayudarse a diferenciarlos, los dejó caer en el interior.

El puesto de armas se hallaba a la derecha de la primera mesa; optó por una espada de hoja ancha y alargada, ligeramente pesada, y un arco a su medida con un carcaj de flechas con punta de madera y con la forma de un triángulo alargado. Al momento que estuvo listo, las luces de las ramas ya se habían extinguido y el sol salía detrás de la montaña Can.

Todos los bárbaros y bárbaras de su generación estaban terminando de elegir sus armas, y era momento de volver con sus cuidadores, cuando Bebe lo interceptó, y a Mike, y los llevó a una zona apartada usando un hechizo que los ayudaba a no llamar la atención. Les entregó los anillos dorados.

—Solo alguien que tenga uno de los tres podrá verlos —le explicó al notar su mirada—. No fue fácil añadirles una magia permanente y constante, pero aquí están. Cada uno tiene una función distinta.

—¿Y esas serían? —cuestionó Mike.

Bebe se carcajeó con complacencia.

—Ya lo verán —los miró largamente, y por un momento, Tweek creyó que lo besaría delante de Mike—. Nos vemos, muchachos.

Richard lo esperaba cerca de la línea límite marcada en la tierra, mirando silente el bosque. Su posición separada del resto de los cuidadores y  _dioses_  o bárbaros lo sintió como la manera discreta e indirecta de dar a entender que no deseaba a nadie cerca de ellos aquellos últimos momentos. Recargaba su peso en el bastón, y los dibujos azules, semejantes a enredaderas delgadas, rodeaban sus brazos y pierna, brillando.

—Soñaba con ser cocinero a tu edad —le dijo a Tweek cuando se paró a su lado. El bárbaro joven se sobresaltó, pero logró controlar sus nervios.

—¿Por qué no lo fuiste?

—Mi cuidador logró hacerme cambiar de opinión el amanecer de la tercera prueba, así que finalmente preferí seguir el camino de un dios —lo miró y sus ojos cansados y tristes estremecieron la conciencia de Tweek—. Te he entrenado por doce ciclos para que, cuando llegáramos a este punto, estuviera en tu haber poder superar las pruebas, y que el resultado final de la apreciación de los _dioses_  fuera suficiente para que siguieras el deseo de ser cazador —sonrió mansamente—. Todo este tiempo me he estado diciendo que hacía lo correcto, que incluso si te rompías un brazo, o le aprendías a temer al dolor, si al final de las tres pruebas seguías vivo sería un triunfo personal. Pero ahora, que ha llegado el momento, creo no quiero dejarte ir.

Tweek tragó, y cuando habló, su voz era una octava más baja de lo normal.

—¿Por qué?

Richard volvió a mirar el paisaje verdoso delante de ellos.

—Sabía que ser cuidador tenía consecuencias emocionales que seguramente era preferible mantenerlas alejadas. Pero necesitaba intentar trabajar en algo que ocupara casi todo mi tiempo y me impidiera pensar demasiado en lo que perdí —dijo, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo del brazo y el bastón, a la pierna—. Lo disfruté más de lo esperaba, ir a buscarte en la mañana, enseñarte a usar el arco, la espada, la hacha. Reír, no estar constantemente en alerta, disfrutar un cielo despejado, de la nieve. Fueron cosas que olvidé al convertirme en  _dios_ , y volví a reconocerlas siguiéndote. Y tengo temor de que, si te dejo ir y no vuelves, sería como perderme de nuevo.

Tweek observó las cicatrices de sus manos y luego el bosque denso al otro lado de la barrera.

—Temor —musitó.

—Este tipo de lazos son los que se intentan evitar, pero los bárbaros no somos apáticos ni inmunes. Podemos sentir y podemos temer, y eso todos los saben, pero también es nuestra responsabilidad controlar y encerrar esos sentimientos. En esa fase estoy fallando.

Tweek se frotó nerviosamente las manos una contra la otra. Comprendía las palabras de Richard, pero no se hallaban lo suficientemente apartados de la multitud como para estar seguros de que no iban a ser oídos. Alguien que se desviara nimiamente de su camino podría escucharlos e irle con el chisme al jefe. Y aunque no estaba del todo seguro si hablar de sentimientos era romper la ley, prefería no arriesgarse.

—Pero si intentara en algún momento evitar que fueras, rompería con el lazo más importante que nos mantiene vivos: la villa y sus habitantes. Nosotros como individuos somos parte de una comunidad que nos ha mantenido con vida a lo largo de muchos ciclos, y no seré yo quien rompa con la fluidez de los deseos de Ga y Jheremya.

—¿Entonces por qué...? —su lengua se trabó— ¿por qué...?

—Sinceramente, no tengo idea de por qué te estoy diciendo todo esto. Pero ya está, lo dije.

—Oh Ga.

—Vivimos en una tierra hostil, Tweek. Podemos tener nuestros momentos de debilidad, pero no podemos mantenerlas a nuestro lado más tiempo del necesario. Y eso es lo que tenemos que enseñarle a las futuras generaciones.

—Y nos queda esa responsabilidad a nosotros —gimió Tweek en protesta—. Es demasiada...

Richard apoyó nuevamente una mano en el hombro de Tweek.

—Personalmente no quiero que vayas, pero no es algo que pueda decidir por ti. A partir de hoy —dijo, su voz adquiriendo un tono cálido y suave—, dejarás de ser un niño.

Un silbido potente fue la advertencia final de que la segunda prueba estaba a momentos de comenzar. Richard le deseó buena suerte y se fue a posicionar junto a las sillas ocupadas por los dioses. El silencio era casi abrumador en el instante en que Tweek se adentró al grupo reunido de su generación. Todos miraban en dirección a los dioses sentados, en silencio, esperando por órdenes. Bebe le acarició discretamente el dorso de la mano cuando se posicionó junto a ella, y Tweek le devolvió una media sonrisa, a pesar de que el nerviosismo destrozaba sus entrañas.

Dos caballos relincharon.

El  _dios_  que usaba la silla más estrafalaria, con una lanza adornada en una mano, y el lazo de un bolso cruzándole el pecho, se levantó y se aproximó al grupo. Las figuras azules de su piel no se asemejaban a nada que Tweek hubiera visto antes... solo esa pista fue necesaria para recordar su nombre: Alian,  _dios explorador_  que fue parte de la camarilla para el viaje de amparo en el que Richard perdió su pierna. Su rango como explorador líder no se lo había ganado por casualidades del destino.

—¡En fila! —gritó. No tardaron en acomodarse, quedando Kelly primera y Mike último. Alian hurgó en su bolso y extrajo un grupo de hilos, cada uno unido a una piedra pintada. Fue entregándolas al grupo mientras daba las instrucciones—. Como supongo sabrán, estas piedras están encantadas para espantar animales menores y cruzar la barrera sin la presencia de uno de nosotros, pero no los ayudará a protegerse. Para esto está el caballo, mientras estén montados en ellos, no serán tocados ni podrán tocar otro animal durante treinta golpes. Nada más nada menos. Se les enseñó cuáles eran los animales más difíciles de cazar, pero no queremos muertos en esta jornada, así que si no pueden matarlo, simplemente no lo hagan. No pueden ayudar a otro compañero, por lo que les recomiendo tomar caminos distintos —apuntó a la cima de la montaña Can—. En el momento en que el sol aparezca en el amanecer de mañana, se dará por finalizada la prueba. Para entonces, los estaré esperando con el jefe, ¿fui claro?

Todos respondieron afirmativamente.

—Bien —hizo un ademán con la mano por sobre su cabeza y el resto de los _dioses_  tomaron las riendas de los caballos y se los entregaron en las manos a cada uno.

Se movieron hasta quedar de frente a la línea de la barrera y el bosque, y de alguna manera Mike se las arregló para quedar junto a Tweek. Acomodaron sus armas sobre el animal y subieron a la grupa. El caballo de Tweek se resistió un poco cuando pasó a tirarle el pelaje con brusquedad. Alian esperó a que estuvieran todos listos y levantó el brazo para dar el punto de partida. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Tweek.

—Que Ga y Jheremya los acompañe —exclamó Alian.

Bajó la mano.

Partieron.

El caballo de Mike fue el primero en traspasar la barrera, seguido de Kelly, Jean y Michael. Sorprendido por el lento reaccionar de su animal, Tweek soltó la riendas y se inclinó para inspeccionar el inconveniente. Error. El caballo partió repentinamente, adentrándose en la espesura sin que él tuviera control del asunto, sus pies y manos aleteando en el inútil intento de mantener el equilibrio. Varios pasos más adelante, golpeó bruscamente el suelo con su cuerpo. Gimió de dolor, frotándose en la nuca y el costado las zonas del impacto. El miedo había sido reemplazado por la vergüenza.

Gruñendo entre dientes, Tweek acomodó la montura del animal y se subió ayudándose del largo cabello negro. Bebe y su caballo blanco de manchas negras estaban a su lado cuando terminó de sentarse. Detrás de ella, Karen desapareció detrás de un grupo de arbustos. Tweek no sabía que quería, se suponía que no podían interactuar entre ellos mientras durara la caza, pero entonces ella sonrió y se apuntó el dedo, al objeto plateado y brillante: el anillo.

Tweek parpadeó sorprendido, no sabía que se usaba en el dedo.

Bebe le susurró algo a su caballo y este emprendió un raudo galope. Después de quitarse la sorpresa, Tweek tiró de las riendas de su animal y le susurró las mismas palabras. Pronto estaba rodeando de grandes cantidades de verde de todos los tonos, pasando borroso a sus costados.

Buscó por el sendero que discurría por la ladera izquierda de la colina Can hasta que el sol halló su punto más alto. Para aquel entonces, se había topado con una familia de zorros naranjas que intentó atacarlo, pero el caballo con su velocidad se había escaqueado fácilmente de ellos. Además el aullido de un lobo de morro amarillo se había oído increíblemente cerca, pero por más que se esforzó no logró encontrarlo, y se reprendió al sentir alivio. El miedo le estaba ganando la guerra a sus ganas de encontrar una buena presa. Ante cada sonido extraño sus manos comenzaban a temblar y sus pensamientos se desviaban a posibles futuros en el que terminaba muerto o terriblemente herido.

El equino resopló con cansancio y Tweek tuvo que bajarse y mezclar mojar una manzana con doce gotas del brebaje de energía. El animal aceptó gustoso la ofrenda y chilló de alegría. Necesitaba descansar, así que lo dejó bebiendo de un charco y oteó en los alrededores cualquier rastro de pudiera servirle.

¿De verdad pretendía cazar al lobo? ¿Sería su escudo lo suficiente fuerte para resistir más de tres golpes? A estas altura de la vida ya no recordaba el motivo por el que quería convertirse en dios cazador, pero la esperanza de cumplir su sueño seguía ahí, en el fondo, maravillándolo cada vez que pensaba en el momento en que el jefe le otorgara sus marcas azules. ¿Serían grandes, alargadas, uniformes? Quería saberlo, y para hacerlo, tenía que cazar un animal mayor. No necesariamente un oso cavernoso, el lobo, si lo encontraba, sería suficiente.

Los osos cavernosos no eran fáciles de hallar, a pesar de que ellos sí que podían encontrar a los bárbaros con espeluznante facilidad. Tampoco era sencillos matarlos; su piel, muy sensible a la magia, era capaz de absorber la energía protectora, y sus largas garras podrían atravesar su piel fácilmente, dañándolos hasta el punto de la muerte. A veces se necesitaban de muchos bárbaros para derribarlos y de armas no encantadas para matarlos, por lo que si uno solo de ellos podía quitarle la cabeza a un oso cavernoso, era visto por el resto de la tribu como la mayor demostración de valor. Los osos cavernosos eran enormes, parados en dos patas eran casi tan altos como las chozas y en cuatro doblaban fácilmente al más alto de los bárbaros. Su pelaje era corto, grueso y duro. Solían vivir en cuevas y en la mayoría de los casos sus ataques eran en la noche, por lo que se asumía que eran principalmente nocturnos.

Llenó la cantimplora con el agua contenida en un conjunto de hojas con forma de cuencos de cerámica, y al guardarla en el bolso, el dorso de su mano se contrajo involuntariamente con el frío del anillo al pasar a rozarle. Recordando repentinamente su presencia, lo sacó. Lo tomó entre el pulgar y el índice y lo alzó a la altura de los ojos. El dorado brillante bajo la luz del sol lo dejó algo ciego. Bebe dijo que lo había encantado y Tweek casi esperaba que en algún momento este le indicara dónde conseguir al lobo, o que le hiciera aparecer uno ya muerto. Se lo colocó en el índice de la mano izquierda, contraria a la que le había visto a Bebe. Nada sucedió.

Se encogió de hombros y siguió buscando pistas que le indicaran que su presa estaba cerca. Para su desgracia las marcas de garras en los árboles y las heces fecales indicaban que por ahí habían pasado un grupo de zorros, puede que los mismo de los que había huido anteriormente. Tweek ya se había decidido por no perseguir a un oso cavernoso, su valentía era realmente escasa, pero un lobo no le generaba menos miedo, del mismo modo que los zorros. Aún así, la diferencia de salir con vida era amplia en cada caso. Un lobo de morro amarillo era bien visto por los dioses si la pretensión era ser un dios cazador, mas no le alcanzaría para ser un dios guardián. Los lobos de morro amarillo eran solitarios en la mayoría de los casos, a no ser que estuvieran en tiempo de reproducción, y la temporada de apareamiento había terminado hace muchos amaneceres. Su presencia y su olor, sin embargo, atraía a otros animales más peligrosos y grandes; como los lobos de pelaje gris, que viajaban en manada y sus garras y dientes eran retráctiles y venenosos, o los monos de cola bicolor.

El caballo chilló repentinamente, alarmando a Tweek y haciendo saltar a su corazón patéticamente. Era el sonido de la desesperación y el terror, y pesar de que no podía verlo porque se había alejado varios pasos en la espesura, era obvio resolver que algo no iba bien. Tragando en seco, Tweek volvió sobre sus pasos.

Su espada estaba guardada en la grupa del caballo, así que no podría ayudarse de ésta, por lo que extrajo una flecha y el arco acomodados en su espalda, y tensó la cuerda mientras trotaba suavemente sobre su huellas dejadas anteriormente, evitando así romper alguna rama y llamar la atención a su descuidada y débil presencia. El corazón le palpitaba en los oídos, y una presión sorda en el pecho lo aquejó.

Los quejidos del equino aumentaron y prontamente se vieron entremezclados con los rugidos felinos del otro animal. Al rodear un árbol de ramas gruesas y bajas, Tweek pudo verlo por primera vez; un leopardo negro. La bestia, casi tan larga como poner en fila dos caballos, se movía en círculos alrededor de su presa, con las orejas pegadas al cráneo, la boca retraída mostrando los dientes y la punta de la cola agitándose. En el campo de entrenamiento solo existía un cráneo de aquella criatura, porque era realmente escasas y preferían cazar fuera del territorio del oso cavernoso.

El escudo del caballo respondía sin problemas a las arremetidas, pero eso no obviaba que el animal estaba asustado, y que en algún momento el brebaje que le había dado llegaría a su fin. No tenía una idea de cuántos golpes podría resistir el escudo, pero no iba a esperar hasta que el leopardo pudiera finalmente alcanzarlo, por más que el pensamiento de enfrentar una criatura tan fuerte le hicieran temblar las manos y las piernas. No podía atacar así sin más, necesitaba ingeniárselas para que no fuera una presa fácil de escapar. Miró la ramas bajas del árbol en el que se escondía y después los brebajes dentro de la bolsa. Algo podía hacer.

Inhalando una gran bocana de aire, y reuniendo el poco valor que le quedaba, alzo la flecha, tensó la cuerda, y apuntó en dirección a la bestia. La punta de madera no tardó en llegar a su objetivo, clavándose fácilmente en la carne escondida bajo el pelaje oscuro. El leopardo rugió e intentó arrancarse el objeto con los dientes, pero entonces sus ojos se toparon directamente con los de Tweek.

Su suerte estaba dada.

Una leopardo negro no era tan difícil de matar como un oso cavernoso. El pelaje no era duro y la piel no ostentaba con la capacidad de robar magia, pero eso no lo hacía menos peligroso. Los dientes estaban repletos de bacterias, por lo que una mordida sería suficiente para obtener una infección; su lengua era rasposa, preparada para rasgar pelo y piel con sencillez. Eran hábiles, rápidos y buenos pero lentos escaladores, por lo que ningún lugar era seguro para atacarlos. Tweek acaba de clavarle una flecha entre las costillas.

Esquivó el primer zarpazo rodando a la derecha y se apresuró en protegerse detrás del tronco. Las flechas podían servir, mas no por si solas. El caballo volvió a chillar aterrado. El leopardo giró la cabeza y le rugió, y en aquella pequeña distracción Tweek vio la oportunidad para comenzar a escalar; trepó raudamente las primeras dos ramas, pero apenas logró agarrarse de la segunda cuando un zarpazo brusco en contra de su tobillo casi lo manda volando. Con el corazón apretándole con fuerza en el pecho, se aferró con uñas y dedos a la madera. Un segundo zarpazo comprometió a su escudo y la debilidad momentánea se sintió como la descarga suave de una anguila, además de que una garra atrapara la cuerda de su arco y la partiera a la mitad como consecuencia un potente sonido de latigazo.

Silbó para salvar su vida, y su compañero respondió inmediatamente a su llamado. Furioso, el caballo arremetió contra el leopardo con sus casquetes, asestándole un golpe que lo desestabilizó de su posición en la primera rama y lo envió torpemente al suelo. Tweek subió otras siete ramas, oyendo como debajo suyo el caballo golpeaba nuevamente al leopardo, y ante el rugido enfurecido de este, a sus casquetes alejándose de la escena. Con un último relinchido en la lejanía, Tweek comprendió que no habrían más distracciones. Aunó ánimos y subió más ramas gruesas.

Un temblor efímero proveniente del tronco del árbol le advirtió que el leopardo había decido que era más sencillo atraparlo a él que al caballo. Arrancando el arco destrozado de su espalda, lo lanzó en dirección al rostro de la bestia, el cual rebotó en el morro negro sin hacer daño y se enredó unas ramas más abajo. La criatura rugió molesta y Tweek se estremeció. La distancia entre ellos era larga y el leopardo tardaría en cerrarla, pero la distancia con el suelo era aún mayor y un solo tropiezo de su parte lo enviaría a su muerte. A su escudo le quedaban dos golpes por resistir, pero una altura como esa pasaba la raya.

Aprovechó el tempo para sentarse en la rama y abrir la bolsa de veneno, el soporífero y extraer una flecha del carcaj, mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo los avances del leopardo. Las manos le temblaban.

Un veneno y un soporífero; si había recordado bien la combinación al momento de elegirlos, podría derrumbar al leopardo si el líquido llegaba a los músculos. Si no lo era, tendría que apuntarle a una arteria y correr mientras esperaba que el líquido matara al leopardo lentamente. Vació a la mitad la bolsa del veneno y luego la llenó con el soporífero. Agitó el contenido para que se mezclara provechosamente, sumergió la punta de madera de la flecha en el resultado, contó hasta diez, y la dejó sobre la rama para sacar otra.

Perdió el equilibrio. En su desesperación y sus dedos trémulos, la flecha resbaló de sus dedos, e instintivamente intentó recuperarla. Algo estúpido. Su cuerpo se tambaleó peligrosamente al vacío y en dirección a la bestia, y de no ser por una pequeña rama cercana, a la cual pudo aferrarse, habría perecido torpemente. Suspiró aliviado, pero toda diminuta alegría se esfumó cuando vio caer al otro lado de la rama la bolsa con el veneno y soporífero combinados, desperdiciando el contenido en la caída. Recobrando la postura sobre la rama, Tweek observó con ofuscación la única flecha que había logrado envenenar y la envolvió entre sus dedos.

Bueno, era todo o nada. El leopardo estaba a cinco ramas de distancia y su única oportunidad salvación era esa punta de flecha, la diferencia entre salir vivo o no. Se enfrentaría a un animal más rápido, más ágil, más fiero, más grande. Tenía todas las de perder y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, pero sus opciones eran escasas y necesitaba cazar un animal de este tamaño y fuerza.

Sorteó la ramificación vertical que sobresalía uno pasos más allá de donde estuvo sentado al instante en que el leopardo estuvo en la rama inferior y se preparaba para saltar a la siguiente. Estuvo frente suyo con un ligero y agraciado salto, la madera meciéndose bajo su peso y su cola negra surcando el aire con un suave meneo. Arremetió, golpeando su enorme cuerpo negro contra el grosor de la rama, sin embargo, sus brazos la rodearon y se agitaron en dirección a Tweek, quien sorprendido, raudamente retrocedió tres pasos. Antes de que pudiera recordar la flecha en su mano y blandirla, el leopardo retrocedió de un salto, meciendo el suelo y provocando que Tweek buscara sostén en la rama vertical, para tornar a atacar de nuevo. Las garras de la pata derecha lo alcanzaron en el hombro y rompieron la segunda protección del escudo. Tuvo que usar ambas manos para no caer en la otra pata, apoyándose del tronco y empujando para darse un impulso lejos del leopardo. La flecha se partió en dos por el tubo y ambas partes se resbalaron sin que pudiera impedirlo. Tweek gritó mientras intentaba atraparlas, pero sus dedos no estuvieron ni cerca de rozarles, y vio con impotencia el descenso de su única salvación.

El anillo estaba ligeramente caliente.

Un ahogado quejido de frustración y desesperanza escapó de su garganta. El leopardo volvió a atacar, estremeciendo la rama, el corazón de Tweek se contrajo.

¿Así que esto era todo? Jamás volvería a ver a Mike, a Bebe, o a Richard. Jamás volvería a bañarse en las orillas del lago, disfrutar de una comida en conjunto de la generación, de la obsesión de Karen con los caballos o los cuentos de los cuidadores. ¿Estarían Ga y Jheremya esperándolo? ¿sería su vida lo suficientemente honorable?

Pero no quería morir, no quería dejar este mundo. Quería ver a Bebe, quería jugar con Mike y quería abrazar a Richard.

Así que se esforzaría un poco más por lograrlo.

La buscó con desesperación, aferrándose con manos y piernas a la rama mientras detrás suyo el leopardo destrozaba parte de la corteza intentando alcanzarlo. La halló ocho ramas más abajo, con la punta sobresaliendo en su dirección entre ramas, hojas y flores leñosas. Si bajaba rama por rama, era altamente probable que el leopardo terminara por pillarlo mucho antes de que se acercara al objetivo, así que no era una buena opción. Pero estaba alternativa de dejarse caer. Peligrosa y arriesgada, pero la única que se le ocurría. Su escudo terminaría por romperse y nada lo separaría de las garras y los colmillos.

Tragó saliva y se posicionó para que ninguna rama interrumpiera su caída. Se sacó el bolso y lo dejó caer lejos. Saltó.

El viento silbó en sus oídos, y pequeñas ramas que se ramificaban de las de mayor tamaño fueron repelidas con facilidad por el escudo. Entonces su cuerpo chocó contra una suelo grande y solido, quitándole el aliento, y rompiendo los restos famélicos de su protección. Sus costillas y estómago sufrieron el mayor impacto y su rostro casi sufre el mismo destino. El mundo se resumió en dolor. Arriba, el leopardo rugió. Intentado, como podía, olvidar el dolor para más tarde, Tweek elevó la cabeza y buscó la flecha, pero no la halló. No tardó en percatarse que no era la rama correcta.

Mierda.

La buscó y obligó a su puerto a levantarse y a moverse, porque el leopardo bajaba rápidamente a su encuentro y cuerpo contra cuerpo tendría las de perder. Y, oh Ga, no podía encontrarla, no podía hallarla y el leopardo estaba cada vez más cerca y lo destrozaría y le comería las...

Abajo, estaba en la rama de abajo. Una de las ramas sobre su cabeza crujió por el peso del leopardo y hojas se desprendieron y cayeron alrededor y sobre Tweek. Saltó sobre la siguiente rama y sus costillas protestaron por la brusquedad. En cualquier momento vomitaría. La flecha estaba a unos pasos, así que se estabilizó, apretó los dientes y corrió. El suelo tembló bajo sus pies cuando el leopardo llegó a la altura y lo persiguió. El resto sucedió muy rápidamente; Tweek alcanzó la punta de flecha y se giró clavando el arma en la carne negra del musculoso brazo en el momento en que el leopardo le asestó un golpe en el costado.

Su grito de terror hizo eco en el bosque mientras cayó.

Estaba oscuro, y el anillo frío, cuando Tweek abrió los ojos. El bosque, que solía ser igual de peligroso de noche que de día, estaba silencioso y quieto, ¿era porque estaba muerto? ¿no se suponía que Ga lo llevaba a su reino de manantiales y bosques verdes al morir? ¿o que Jheremya le quitaba los dolores y los problemas de tener un cuerpo físico? ¿por qué sentía tal presión en su cerebro, aquella quemazón en las articulaciones de su tobillo y codo? Si sentía todo eso, ¿quería decir que no era lo suficientemente bárbaro a los ojos de los dioses reales, y fue despojado de su derecho de vivir con ellos? ¿estaba siendo desterrado al infierno?

El relinchido del caballo atrajo su atención. Inclinando el rostro, entre toda la oscuridad de la noche y las sombras de los árboles, Tweek distinguió el morro marrón pastando cerca de su cabeza. Parpadeó confundido y entonces la razón golpeó su cabeza. Estaba vivo, su cuerpo de alguna manera había sobrevivido a la caída.

A unos pasos de distancia, al otro lado del caballo, el gran bulto negro y alargado que el leopardo, yacía quieto. Parte de la base de la punta de la flecha, resquebrajada, reposaba en el suelo cerca del morro del caballo.

Entre todo los pensamientos inconexos y la nube brumosa que eran sus ideas, Tweek logró preguntarse vagamente cómo era posible que un animal carroñero no hubiera intentado despedazar su cuerpo mientras estuvo inconsciente. O el de la pantera, que también era alimento fácil. El dolor punzante en su cabeza le prohibió que lo pensara más profundamente.

Rotando el cuerpo sobre su costado derecho, arrastró su mano por el suelo manchado con su sangre, gimiendo de dolor, hasta la amarra a un costado de la cabeza alargada del equino y tiró dos veces de esta. El animal captó la orden acostándose sobre sus cuatro patas a su lado. Si tuviera la fuerza suficiente, hubiera sacado la espada y separado la cabeza del cuerpo del leopardo, para llevarla a los dioses, pero apenas podía ponerse de pie y arrastrarse ya era un suplicio. Su segunda prueba sería un fracaso al menos que envolviera el cuerpo de la bestia con las amarras largas y resistentes de la montura que usaba el caballo y arrastrara el cuerpo de regreso a la villa. Era peligroso, sin embargo, el roce del cuerpo con la tierra podría atraer a otros animales, y si eso no lo hacía, el olor a carne fresca lo haría. Sería tentar la poca suerte que aún le quedaba y con el escudo resquebrajado del caballo.

No perdía nada, de todas maneras.

La piel alrededor de sus codos y sus rodillas estaba amoratada y despellejada y la zona alrededor del torso, aparte de mostrar heridas pequeñas donde las ramas pequeñas lo habían raspado en su caída, un dolor agudo lo punzaba en el centro del costado derecho. Podía pararse sobre sus pies, pero un paso desataba un latigazo de quemaduras en su tobillo izquierdo. Le ardía el costado, pero no se atrevió a mirar las consecuencias de las garras.

Tardó mucho tiempo en amarrar las cuatro patas del leopardo y envolver el cuerpo con hojas anchas, y en el proceso se tropezó con el bolso con los brebajes y la piedra aún adentro. Ocupó parte del brebaje de energía para el caballo y la otra parte para él. Se halló entonces con el brebaje de cinco escudos y se lo dio también al caballo, en caso de que animales grandes que no podía repeler la piedra fueran por él y su presa. Agrupó más hojas anchas y las guardó junto a la espada.

El camino de vuelta a la villa fue más corto que la ida. Vagando entre mantener la consciencia y el sopor de su cabeza confusa, estar al tanto de lo que lo rodeaba se convirtió en un suplicio. La cola del leopardo de enredó reiteradamente en las raíces sobresaliente de los árboles, por lo que Tweek halló la correcta escusa para obligar a su cabeza a mantenerse despierta, además del dolor. No se acercaron animales mayores en todo el trayecto, pero sintió las miradas de los más pequeños desde la oscuridad, acechándolo, calculando si era correcto atacar hasta que el poder de la piedra en el bolso los espantaba. Hubo un momento en que estúpidamente supuso que una jauría de lobos grises lo atacaría al oír sus aullidos, recordando tardíamente que estos raramente bajaban de las montañas.

Cambió las hojas que envolvían el cuerpo del leopardo cinco veces, y le quedaban repuestos suficientes para otras cinco cuando las luces del árbol le dieron la bienvenida. El caballo relinchó y Tweek sintió en que ese sonido se parecía a un grito de alivio y alegría que se asemejaba enormemente a lo que sentía. A modo de respuesta rompieron el sonido lúgubre del bosque el clamor de variadas voces bárbaras. Estaba en casa.

El caballo cruzó la barrera en conjunto con su carga e inmediatamente múltiples manos se alzaron y lo tocaron para ayudarlo. Solo entonces Tweek se permitió dejar de lugar contra el cansancio, se desplomó a un costado, siento llevado por brazos amables y firmes que lo arroparon y lo depositaron con suavidad en el suelo.

—¿Qué es eso que está atrás del caballo?

—Por el poder de Ga, lo veo y no lo creo, ¿es eso-?

—Un leopardo negro, ¿no que los osos cavernosos habían acabado con ellos en esta zona?

—Es un espécimen adulto y joven. Puede que tenga tres ciclos.

—Jamás esperé que el muchacho de Richard lograra atrapar este tipo de bestia, sinceramente. Menos que trajera el cuerpo completo.

—¡Tweek! ¡Tweek!

La voz de Mike sustrajo su consciencia del estado adormecido. Tweek entreabrió los ojos al momento en que Mike se arrodilló a su lado. Llevaba los pantalones de cuero rasgado en los muslos y los tobillos, manchados con sangre oscura. Sorprendido, pasó la yema de los dedos por la frente de Tweek y despejó el cabello que le cubría la visión. No hizo preguntas. Detrás de él bárbaros curiosos se inclinaban y le tapaban la filtración de la luz amarilla del viejo árbol.

Tweek fue colocado suavemente en una estructura rectangular, compuesta de madera en los bordes y piel en el centro, que lo embolsó como si estuviera compuesto con plumas de ave rapiña. Un bárbaro se hizo de cada extremo más corto y lo trasladaron al otro lado de la barrera, pidiéndole a los interesados y curiosos que no molestaran. El barbullo de los que aún seguían inspeccionando al caballo y el leopardo quedaron atrás y Mike fue el único que obvió las órdenes los acompañó.

—¿Dónde está Bebe? —preguntó, su voz se oyó rasposa. Tenía sed.

Arrugas de consternación y pena se dibujaron a un costado de la boca delgada de Mike.

—No ha vuelto. Tú y ella eran los únicos que faltaban —analizó la piel abierta, la carne expuesta y las múltiples magulladuras. Hizo una mueca de horror— ¿todo esto te lo hizo el leopardo?

—Me caí de un árbol.

—Oh, ¿subiste a un árbol para protegerte?

—Ganar tiempo.

—¿Y con qué lo derrumbaste?

—Veneno.

Mike no hizo preguntas de qué veneno se trataba, principalmente porque sabía que no se trataba de uno de los venenos que estuvieron dispuestos en la mesa. Además, nombrar la solución final sería también nombrar a Bebe, y su ausencia los volvería más ansiosos, los golpearía como una maza.

Los bárbaros dejaron la angarilla sobre un grupo de fardos colocados simétricamente cerca del corral de los caballos, a la vista del resto de bárbaros que aún esperaban por los que no habían llegado y próximo al almacén de las sanadoras.

Tweek gimió cuando la piel rozó la carne expuesta. No había revisado la gravedad porque en el momento en que despertó su cabeza estaba solo en que tenía que amarrar al leopardo y que debía mantenerse despierto, pero ahora, a salvo dentro de los bárbaros, le dio una corta mirada; eran dos hileras entre rojas y negras, sucias por la tierra y repletas de sangre seca y pus. El grado de dolor con respecto a lo que Tweek veía, era bastante menor.

Se aproximó un sanador al momento en que se alejaron los otros dos bárbaros y le hizo beber a Tweek un brebaje que desconoció. Mike estaba sentado a su lado en otro fardo y no volvió a hablar hasta que el sanador tuvo que ausentarse porque estaba en el almacén los ingredientes para el brebaje que ayudaría cerrar heridas superficiales y raspones.

—Estaba muy preocupado —confesó, girando distraídamente el anillo en su dedo índice—. Por un momento creí que... lo que quiero decir es que sé que es egoísta y no le sirve a la villa lamentarse así, pero no pude evitarlo.

Tweek quiso responder, pero sintió la lengua pastosa.

—Se iba a sentir muy solitario.

Al momento de volver el sanador, Mike retornó a su estado abatido y silencioso, observando paciente a que terminara. A Tweek le hicieron beber otro brebaje de un sabor extremadamente salado que le provocó más sed y Gouache le pidió que aguantara dos minutos, los cuales se hicieron excesivamente largos entre su inmovilidad y el deseo saciar la sed, y luego le entregó una bolsa con agua fría que vertió cuidadosamente sobre su boca abierta. Le explicó que el anestésico era muy suave y que desaparecería poco antes de que el segundo brebaje dejara de ejercer su función y que sentiría un pequeño escozor y probablemente le doliera por un tiempo el estómago, pero que él iba a prepararle un anestésico más fuerte. Tweek quiso preguntarle por qué ocupaban en él una medicina que dañaba su estómago, pero su lengua seguía sin responderle y el sanador, antes de retirarse, le pidió a Mike que lo vigilara hasta que volviera. Era necesario vendar las heridas de garras.

—Lo único que quise desde pequeño —prosiguió Mike—, desde que los conocí, fue protegerlos, ¿y por qué no iba a hacerlo? Son lo único real que me queda, los únicos que quisieron conocerme, pero aquello estaba mal. Harrison dijo que pensar así era una gran estupidez, y por un tiempo, le creí; ¿para que protegerlos a ustedes dos nada más, si podía proteger a toda la villa? La tarea que se me va a encargar será realmente importante, tanto para humanos, elfos y bárbaros, y deseé por mucho tiempo ser el que salvara a todo el mundo. Creí que podría hacerlo —se detuvo, mordiéndose el labio—. Pero hoy, mientras sospesaba la posibilidad de perderlos a los dos, me di cuenta de que era imposible que fuera así.

La inseguridad y el pesimismo arrugaron sus facciones.

—Soy realmente egoísta —se lamentó.

Paulatinamente el dolor volvió, indicándole que los efectos del anestésico comenzaban a consumarse. Antes de que pudiera sentarse, o siquiera responderle a Mike, un rumor creciente, provocado por muchas voces sorprendidas, llamó la atención de ambos.  _Dioses_  y bárbaros abandonaron sus puestos, agrupándose cerca de la barrera.

El relinchar de un equino rasgó el aire. El estómago de Tweek se contrajo.

Sus miembros aún no reaccionaban coordinadamente, por lo que en su intento de levantarse terminó rodando hasta el suelo, llevándose la angarilla consigo. Mike se apresuró a ayudarlo, pasando uno de los brazos de Tweek por su cuello y sosteniéndolo firmemente por la cadera.

—¿Quieres ir? —preguntó, inseguro— puede que...

—Sí.

Algunos bárbaros habían salido a atender al caballo al momento en que alcanzaron la altura de la línea límite. Al otro lado, le viento meció las hojas y arrastró consigo algunas al interior de la villa. El caballo volvió a relinchar.

—¿La ves?

Tweek se mordió la mejilla interna.

—No.

Pero entonces lo hizo; su cabello rubio, afuera. Ignorando su pie aletargado, el ardor de la herida de garras que no estaba tratada y los murmullos exaltados de los bárbaros que lo rodeaban, abandonó el apoyo de Mike y cojeó hasta llegar junto al rostro del corcel. Ojos celestes, brillantes y vivos. Bebe estaba completa y bien, sin la cantidad de sangre excesiva en las ropas como Mike, o los innumerables cortes de Tweek. Era ella, el caballo y la cabezas de dos zorros grises que colgaban de su cuello amarrados de las orejas. Mike lo atrapó e impidió que siguiera acercándose.

Le entregó la cabezas a Alian y en el momento en que estas tocaron sus manos, el grupo de bárbaros aplaudió y comenzaron a retirarse lentamente, hablando de apuestas y decepciones. Alian le dijo a Bebe que sus compañeros estaban esperando por ella en la tienda de campaña y que dejara el caballo en los corrales, alejándose y entregándole las presas a los dioses que junto a la mesa organizaban las presas. Bebe tomó las riendas y comenzaba a tirar de ella cuando sus ojos se fijaron en Tweek y Mike.

Se acercó corriendo y ayudó a Mike a sostener a Tweek.

—¿Qué haces acá? Deberías estar en el sanatorio para que te lleven después a la tienda de las sanadoras.

—Quería verte.

—Oh, Tweek, podrías habérselo pedido a Mike.

—No puedo decir que intenté detenerlo porque sería mentira —respondió Mike.

—No estás ayudando.

—Un placer, querida.

Algunos  _dioses_  se dieron cuenta del intercambio y al ver a Tweek y su estado, lo llevaron de vuelta a los fardos, lo acostaron en la angarilla y buscaron al sanador que de seguro debía de estar preocupado por no encontrarlo. Bebe fue a dejarle encargado su caballo a Karen mientras que le hacía prometer a Mike que evitaría que Tweek volviera a levantarse. El sanador llegó y le pidió a los dioses que le ayudaran a trasladar la angarilla a la tienda, ahí podría mantenerle un ojo encima toda la noche cuando el brebaje curativo hiciera efecto. Las ramas esa noche estaban realmente brillantes.

El interior de la tienda estaba cálido, alumbrado en su mayoría por las ramas por un suave amarillo. Los dioses lo dejaron en una de las camas más lejanas a la entrada, y Mike se fue advirtiendo que Bebe no sabía que se habían cambiado de lugar, así que necesitaba encontrarla. Gouache le entregó una vasija con un líquido trasparente de buen olor, ayudó a Tweek a bebérselo, advirtiéndole mientras lo acostaba, que iba a limpiar las heridas de las garras y que los efectos del anestésico tardarían un rato en funcionar, por lo que tendría que aguantar el dolor.

No fue sencillo no gritar. El sanador tuvo que sacar la sangre saca y la tierra junto con el pelo de caballo que tapaban los músculos desgarrados, y ante cada ataque de su mano y su objeto de metal delgado, Tweek tuvo que cerrar los ojos, apretar los labios y aguantar.

Odiaba el dolor, a estar alturas de su vida se le podía considerar un común implacable y casi constante, un viejo compañero que adoraba molestarlo. Volvía cuando le daba la gana y le recordaba que su debilidad le impedía ser un bárbaro completo, a temerle a cosas que no debía, a pensar egoístamente más en él, y en su integridad, que en el completo de la villa. Por mucho tiempo creer estar solo, pero entonces Mike dijo algo sobre sentirse egoísta también, y aunque sus razones fueran distintas, Tweek prefería sentirse no tan apartado.

Una mano delgada y fría se apretó contra sus trémulos dedos. Bebe le sonrió y Tweek intentó devolverle el gesto, pero las manos en su carne expuesta lo evitaron. Karen y Mike también estaban en la zona, sentados en otra cama y hablando en susurros que Tweek no pudo oír entre sus gemidos. Gouache comenzaba con el segundo corte cuando el anestésico hizo efecto, el cielo se nubló y su sentido de la orientación se perdió. Las ramas del viejo árbol repentinamente se volvieron más bonitas y su luz más intensa hasta el punto que Tweek tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos. No tenía control total de su cuerpo, y sus manos querían llegar a alguna parte, pero nada de eso realmente importaba cuando el dolor había disminuido considerablemente.

Fue extraño, siempre creyó que no sería el tipo de bárbaro que tendría pesadillas. Bebe solía tenerlas mucho, aunque se acordaba de la mitad de ellas, y Mike no tanto, pero a veces lograban cambiarle la actitud. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle a Richard o a Karen. Todos ellos aparecieron en su sueño. Primero Bebe, corriendo junto a un fondo negro, sin perseguir a nadie, sin que nadie la persiguiera. Tweek pudo verla moviendo los labios, pero a pesar de que estaba cerca no escuchó lo que decía. Se acercó, y en el momento en que sus dedos tocaron el delgado hombro de ella, se evaporó. Sorprendido, Tweek retrocedió un paso, y estaba gritando su nombre cuando escuchó a Mike llamarlo a su espalda. Se giró. Ese bárbaro no era Mike. La figura que lo miró de vuelta, con ojos azules y fríos, fue el  _dios_  que lo llevó a la enfermería cuando se rompió el brazo.

—Usted-

—¿Por qué nacería un bárbaro tan débil? —le interrumpió— ¿de qué nos sirve alguien que no puede defenderse a sí mismo? Harrison tenía razón al expulsarte. Una debilidad en la fortaleza de la formación puede ser usada en nuestra contra.

—¡Me sé defender! —exclamó Tweek, enojado, desesperado—. Maté a un leopardo.

—Mataste, eso es más sencillo que proteger. Dime Tweek, ¿alguna vez has pensado en que le pasaría a la villa si muriera un grupo de cazadores porque uno de ellos era débil? Se desbalancearía todo. Esta sociedad, esta paz, esta protección por la que lucharon generaciones, se tornaría tan inestable como un castillo de arena cerca de las olas —prosiguió. Repentinamente, su cuerpo y voz se distorsionaron hasta convertirse lentamente en Richard, quien lo miró con pena y decepción—. Deberías dejarnos vivir.

Tweek negó fervientemente con la cabeza.

—No te entiendo.

—Creí que te hice un bárbaro fuerte. Pensé que te había arreglado.

_¿Arreglar qué, necesariamente?_

El anillo alrededor de su dedo estaba caliente.

Richard volvió a ser el  _dios_. El dolor en el pecho le impidió a Tweek hablar. Alguien lo tocó del hombro derecho y por el rabillo del ojo, Tweek pudo divisar el perfil de Mike, sonriendo amenamente a la alta figura segura frente a ellos.

—Oye, vamos, no puedes hablarle así a Tweek —le dijo—. Es el bárbaro más valiente que conozco.

Junto a su otro hombro apareció Bebe.

—Y nosotros tres somos realmente fuertes.

Karen se condesó frente a los tres y los miró con ojos llorosos y suplicantes. La boca del  _dios_  detrás de ella se extendió en una sonrisa.

—No quiero morir —se quejó Karen, llevándose las manos al pecho como si le doliera—. No quiero que la villa sufra —lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Tweek se sobresaltó por el fuego de la fuerza detrás de las lágrimas— ¿Serías capaz de ser tan egoísta?

Tweek pestañeó, confundido.

—¿Qué?

Karen se acercó y le acarició el rostro. Cuando habló, su suave voz se escuchó como si estuviera dentro de su cabeza.

—¿Serías capaz de dejarnos morir a todos para salvar tu desgraciada vida?

La voz de Bebe llamándolo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Parpadeando desorientado, Tweek observó las ramificaciones leñosas sobre su cabeza, y luego a su compañera. Quiso levantarse pero un dolor agudo provino de su costado y Bebe lo obligó a acostarse de nuevo, y le dijo que no estaba en condiciones de sentarse o caminar. Luego salió a buscar a uno de los sanadores no sin antes despertar a Mike, que dormía en la cama de al lado, para que lo cuidara.

Le contó todo; el analgésico había funcionado realmente muy bien, de tal modo que Tweek perdió el sentido de la orientación y la lógica, comenzando a hablar de cosas que ninguno de ellos pudo comprender y a intentar levantarse para ir a matar más leopardos. Tuvieron que ayudar al sanador a detenerlo mientras terminaba de limpiar las heridas, ajustaba las costillas rotas y envolvía su torso en gasas. Karen habló sobre los caballos, sobre los hermosos y rápidos que eran, sustrayendo la atención de Tweek a su voz hasta que finalmente se calmó y se quedó dormido. Gouache les pidió que se retiraran a sus habitaciones, pero la única que hizo caso fue Karen, mientras Bebe y Mike le pidieron cuidar de Tweek, prometiendo que harían turnos y lo llamarían en caso de emergencia.

Afuera estaba realmente concurrido y se podía apreciar uno que otro bárbaro pasar caminando cerca de la entrada, acompañados o solos, pero pocos asomaron la cabeza y saludaron a Tweek y a Mike. Kelly fue uno de ellos, los felicitó por sus presas y le deseó suerte para la última prueba. Cuando Mike le preguntó por Karen, ella dijo que no la había visto, pero seguramente estaba durmiendo en los corrales. Se despidió y se fue a juntarse con su cuidadora. Bebe y el sanador aparecieron poco después.

El dolor no había vuelto, pero le dieron otro brebaje que lo dejó medio grogui y cambiaron sus vendajes de cuero. El sanador le preguntó si sintió molestia en el estómago en algún momento, lo que le hizo recordar a Tweek su advertencia la noche anterior. Negó con la cabeza.

—Bien, no me tengo que preocupar de patógenos por el momento.

—Yo, ehm, tengo una duda.

—Desembucha.

—¿Cuánto tardaré en sanar?

—Podrás salir de aquí en cinco amaneceres, en este momento tus defensas son bajas y no se ha regenerado tu escudo por lo que tendré que supervisar estrictamente tu alimentación y las energía que gastas, pero estarás completamente recuperado en una semana.

—¿Una semana? ¡pero la última prueba es mañana!

El sanador se levantó del asiento.

—Lo sé, y lo siento.

Fue todo. Su presa era genial y grande, pero seguía sin ser un oso cavernoso y aunque lo fuera, eso no evitaba que alguno de ellos se tuvieran que enfrentar a la última prueba. Mike y Bebe intentaron consolarlo, pero a la hora de la verdad ni el mismo Tweek sabía por qué se sentía tan triste. Ni una sola lágrima cayó de sus ojos. Toda su vida diciendo que quería ser un cazador y ahora no encontraba en sí las ganas de llorar por ello, ni siquiera en la soledad. Lo dejó ser, y cuando llegó el momento de que sus compañeros se fueran para completar la última prueba, únicamente pudo despedirse de ellos parado desde la entrada de la tienda de campaña.

Pasar tiempo encerrado con Gouache no era nada nuevo. Tweek conocía a todos los sanadores y sanadoras casi tanto como a sus compañeros de generación, pero la diferencia de edad era un pequeño bache entre ellos. Mientras el sanador de divertía leyendo pergaminos o libros, Tweek pasaba su aburrimiento observando las ramas y memorizándolas, y despertaba más temprano, molestando los únicos momentos del amanecer en que Tweek sentía que podía descansar plenamente. Pero no todo era choque, Gouache era muy ingenioso, y cada vez que le tocó el turno de la noche y Tweek estaba una vez más empotrado en la tienda de campaña, le enseñó algunos juegos que podían jugarse en papel, uno que podían jugarse con las manos, y otros que aprendió en sus visitas a otra villas, que eran más complejos y se necesitaban plantas cuadradas de maderas con dibujos blancos y negros con una figuras que representaban las diferentes faenas de los bárbaros.

De vez en cuando entró uno que otro sanador o sanadora. Todos saludaron a Tweek como si no fuera en absoluto extraño verlo ahí y probablemente era porque su desgraciada aventura ya era conocida por todos los habitantes de la villa, además de que era usual que pasara su tiempo con ellos.

Tenía prohibido hacer movimientos bruscos o agacharse. El brebaje estaba trabajando en reparar sus costillas, pero si se movía mucho las volvería a separar con una facilidad parecida a cuando se rompía un papel con las manos. Comía en la mesa, acompañado de Gouache, pero sus porciones de comida eran mayores y con abundante cantidad de carne, leche y queso. No protestó. El problema eran la grandes cantidades de agua, y la insistencia de Gouache porque la bebiera, además de que constantemente tenían que cambiarles las vendas y luego de pasado el punto más alto del sol, el sanador le dijo que no iba a beber más anestésico, no necesitaba que se hiciera dependiente de eso.

Estaban jugando con el tablero de colores cuando Mike y Bebe volvieron de la tercera prueba y la ceremonia final. Tweek sintió un revoltijo en el estómago cuando vio las marcas azules sobre sus pieles. Eran hermosos; la de Bebe parecían una extensión colorida de su cabello, mientras que los de Mike lucían como varias espadas vistas desde los costados más anchos de la hoja. Gouache los dejó solos excusándose que necesitaba ingredientes del almacén.

—Se ven bien —los felicitó Tweek.

—Son geniales —dijo Mike, sentándose a los pies de la cama—, pero fue horrible la ceremonia, tener que prometerle a Harrison que tenían derecho sobre nuestros cuerpos, que protegeríamos siempre a los más débiles y esas cosas. No somos super-bárbaros.

—Bueno, tú serás el siguiente al mando, es normal que estés sobre los demás —le dijo Bebe.

—Aún no es seguro, además, si llegara a ocurrir no va a ser hasta en unos años más. Por ahora seré solamente la mano derecha de Harrison.

—¿Reemplazarás a Den?

—Algo así. Como dicen, el futuro se escribe paso a paso.

—¿No deberían estar en la ceremonia? —los interrumpió Tweek.

Bebe sopló molesta.

—No quería estar cerca de Harrison.

—¿Paso algo malo? —preguntó Tweek

—Está molesta porque su truco no logró lo que pretendía y terminó siendo parte de la ceremonia de _dioses_  de todos modos —explicó Mike.

Los pasos presurosos de Gouache interrumpieron la conversación. Traía en sus manos un cuenco de madera enorme con carne, el cual depositó en la mesa e invitó a los tres a servirse. Agradecido, Mike fue el primero en ir. Tweek tomó la mano de Bebe antes de que ella fuera a acompañarlos.

—¿Fue algo malo?

Ella le sonrió.

—Nada que no esté resuelto.

Y Tweek confió profundamente en ella.

* * *

El término de la temporada de los sedientos dio paso a la estación de los naranjas. Hojas volvieron a brotar de las ramas del viejo árbol, algunas alcanzando prontamente tamaños tan grandes como la cabeza de un caballo. No pasó mucho para que las ramas dejaran de iluminar la noche con su suave luz amarilla y fueran reemplazadas por la luz anaranjada de las hojas. Junto con los nuevos colores también llegaron las lluvias y las tormentas, largas y ruidosas, en ocasiones tan fuertes que botaban árboles al exterior de la barrera. Los viajes al exterior disminuyeron, quedando únicamente los cazadores y las generaciones más pequeñas con sus criadores y dioses guardianes, capacitados para abandonar la villa.

Mike estaba ocupado intentando seguir los pasos del jefe, y Bebe practicando nuevas tácticas de combate con los  _dioses_  más veteranos. Karen sin embargo lo visitó de vez en cuando debido a la cercanía del establo con la tienda de campaña con las sanadoras, pero hablaba de demasiadas cosas que Tweek no comprendía. Richard, que tenía un nuevo bárbaro a su cuidado, no fue con frecuencia. Obviando esas visitas, mientras se recuperó tuvo mucho tiempo libre para decidir cuál iba a ser su siguiente paso como adulto. Habiendo perdido la oportunidad de dar la tercera prueba, sus opciones se vieron disminuidas, y así mismo también sus deseos de convertirse en cazador. No es como si el mundo se acabara en ese instante, pero seguía doliendo cada vez que lo recordaba. Richard fue el que más lo comprendió.

Gouache invitó a Tweek para que lo acompañara en sus turnos de noche. Ya que Bebe no sería más entrenada por ellos, había quedado un horario libre que él decidió adjudicarse y le gustaría que Tweek lo acompañara cuando pudiera. Tweek aceptó sin dudarlo. Teniendo experiencia previa, y el conocimiento por parte de las lecciones de Bebe, las tardes en la tienda de campaña de las sanadoras se hicieron muy amenas para suplir la soledad. Cuando llegó el día en que el jefe le exigió que se decidiera ocupación, entre el miedo y los temblores de su voz, Tweek logró murmurar que quería ser sanador.

Aunque decir 'querer', era demasiado.

Inevitablemente, las promesas que Tweek y Bebe se habían hecho en su infancia dejaron de existir. Ninguno de los dos llegó al acuerdo de que dejarían de hacerlas, pero no las volvieron a nombrar.

Una tarde, mientras Tweek organizaba componentes del mismo color en las gavetas, fueron llamados con el sonido de un cuerno a una asamblea en el centro de la villa. La tienda de las sanadoras no estaba ocupada por bárbaros heridos, lo que era usual, pero sí estaban presentes Ezna y Gargery, quienes buscaban unos brebajes específicos, y Steve, el sanador de turno. Los cuatro pararon sus quehaceres al unísono cuando lo oyeron, y salieron a encontrarse del con el jefe y sus fieles. Resultó que el equipo de caza había vuelto sin presas por tercera vez consecutiva y la comunidad de cazadores resolvió, junto con el jefe, que sería mejor hacer recorridos más amplios y traer presas más grandes. Al lado de Tweek, Bebe comentó en un susurro que todo el asunto era extraño. Tweek no quiso preguntar por qué.

Entonces, mientras terminaba el jefe de pronunciar su discurso, una parte del tronco del árbol viejo detrás de él se resquebrajó. El sonido retumbó en el aire como un trueno, frío y contundente. Los ojos del jefe se abrieron, girándose a comprobar el suave fulgor de energía que escapaba de la abertura, con el pequeño murmullo de la masa a su alrededor muriendo. Bebe se llevó sorprendida ambas manos a la boca.

La barrera, que usualmente solía ser trasparente en su total, fue invadida de golpe por extensiones ramificadas de la luz del tronco, del mismo fulgor cálido y brillante. Se extendieron entre ellos, flotando y moviéndose como si estuvieran vivas, alcanzando la cima de las casas, enredándose entre las ramas y las hojas apagadas. Pasmada, la gente observó paralizada como más y más ramificaciones salían de la abertura. La lluvia traspasó el límite de la barrera, mojando rápidamente los sectores donde las ramas del viejo árbol no llegaban y poco después zonas cercanas. A pesar de la lejanía y que la lluvia no era corrosiva, los bárbaros respondieron arrumándose más al centro. No pasó mucho hasta que reaccionaron; uno a uno, las voces fueron alzándose con tonos molestos y asustados. Bebe se aferró al brazo de Tweek, quien seguía observando las direcciones que tomaban algunas de las ramificaciones. El jefe los hizo callar a todos con un solo movimiento de mano.

—Este no es un castigo de Ga —dijo.

—Estamos escaseando de comida y el árbol acaba de resquebrajarse. Esto definitivamente debe ser un castigo de Ga por dejar que la chica se convierta en un dios sin lograr pasar las pruebas.

El jefe iba a responder, pero entonces las ramificaciones luminosas comenzaron a trasladarse y a retirarse de nuevo al centro de la zona resquebrajada, exceptuando cuatro. Estas pasearon sobre las cabezas de todos hasta centrarse en las presencias de unos pocos; Karen, Richard, Mike y Bebe. Se adentraron en ellos, como si buscaran algo, y Tweek asustado intentó apartar esa cosa de su compañera, pero sus dedos traspasaron la luz sin lograr envolverla. Luego, lentamente las ramificaciones brillantes salieron de sus cuerpos y se unieron sobre la cabeza del jefe en una más grande y se acercaron a Tweek.

La luz no logró alcanzarlo. La barrera se estabilizó de golpe y la ramificación estalló frente a sus ojos, dejando el sonido lejano de la lluvia como única cacofonía de fondo.

Todos tenían los ojos fijos en Tweek. El jefe volvió a hablar, y su voz tenía un tono autoritario que Tweek jamás había escuchado.

—La falla se ha arreglado, ya no deben de temer. Ga no va a enjuiciarnos —dijo, apuntando al tronco y a la falta de la zona resquebrajada—. Dioses, supervisen que todos lleguen a sus hogares y vuelvan a sus trabajos, yo puedo resolver esto.

Bebe no quería dejarlo, pero Michael y Jean la convencieron de alejarse a medias. Prácticamente la arrastraron, mientras que el resto de los presentes, entre inseguros y asustados, abandonaron lentamente el centro de la villa y volvieron a sus quehaceres. Gouache y Richard fueron los últimos en retirarse. Tweek se quedó quieto, sus piernas temblaban y estaba seguro de que si intentaba hablar, su voz no saldría mejor. Mike oyó las instrucciones del jefe y se acercó.

—Vamos —le dijo—, a tu hogar.

Tweek asintió y lo siguió.

Su hogar no tenía muchas cosas, era nuevo y rara vez pasaba más de dos noches seguidas ahí, pero todo le pertenecía únicamente a él. Se lo habían construido a pesar de no haber pasado el umbral más importante de la transición a la adultez y en un principio no tener una ocupación. La mayor parte del tiempo que había pasado en ese lugar fue en compañía de Bebe, cuando ambos lograban obtener un descanso, por lo que su lecho era lo más usado. Como el resto de los hogares, no ostentaba con techo para que en la noche la luz de las hojas iluminaran sin obstáculos, pero también contaba con una fogata. Mike la encendió mientras esperaron por el jefe.

Llegó cuando el fuego estaba en su punto más alto. Apartó las solapas de la entrada con quietud y se sentó al otro lado de las llamas, de modo que Tweek podía ver su rostro solemne completamente iluminado, y su sobra alargada que daba un aspecto imponente y poderoso. Todo él decía autoridad y fuerza.

—Creo que entiendes que lo que acaba de pasar va a hacer que ellos desconfíen de ti —dijo.

—¿E-ellos?

—Todos los que conoces —explicó Mike, sin mirarlo—. Creerán que probablemente has sido el responsable de la ruptura del viejo árbol.

—¿¡Por qué!? —exclamó Tweek desesperado—, yo no hice nada de eso, solo estaba ayudando a Steve y...

—Lo sabemos —respondió el jefe—. Sabemos que no hiciste algo para desestabilizar la barrera, pero eso no te quita la culpa.

—Pero... —el jefe lo interrumpió levantando la mano.

—No terminaste las tres pruebas y estuviste mucho tiempo sin ser una ayuda para el resto de la villa. No sé lo que ha sido hoy y no pretendo ser el único en juzgarte, pero necesito mantener el equilibrio. Mañana tendrás una sentencia como consecuencia de tus actos egoístas, y serán tus compañeros y cuidadores quienes decidan tu destino.

Sorprendido, Mike se levantó de su asiento junto a Tweek.

—¡Pero Harrison, me dijiste que-!

—Mike —sonrió suavemente—, sé que es difícil aceptarlo, pero cuando seas jefe entenderás que no todo dependerá de lo que crees que es justo. Lo primero en lo que siempre deberás pensar es en el bien de la villa.

Mike no respondió inmediatamente. Apretó los dientes.

—Iré a preparar los carros para el grupo de cazadores que saldrá mañana —dijo y se retiró rápidamente sin levantar la cabeza. El jefe lo observó irse y después se giró en dirección a Tweek, que estaba callado y pálido.

—Es un niño muy inocente —murmuró—. Va a ser difícil convertirlo en un gran jefe.

Después de un gran silencio, el jefe se levantó y rodeando el fuego, posó amablemente un mano sobre el hombro de Tweek y se retiró sin decir otra palabra. Afuera les ordenó a unos dioses que vigilaran que nadie saliera o entrara del hogar.

Tweek, con una frialdad enorme en su pecho, observó las llamas hasta que no quedaron más que brasas.

Soledad. Hubo un tiempo en que convivió con ella hasta tal punto que olvidó lo que era sentirse acompañado. Su calidez, su felicidad. Como niño, aprendió a hablar y caminar gracias a las criadoras, pero nunca se formó un verdadero lazo con ellas, porque eso era lo que pretendía ese tipo de crianza. Los otros siete obtuvieron lo mismo, mas lo que terminó de desequilibrar la balanza en su contra fue la falta de valentía y sus constantes gritos.

Hasta que, bueno, llegó Bebe. Fue suave, tan imperceptible, que Tweek no se percató de su cercana presencia hasta que una tarde ella le habló directamente. Dijo su nombre, lo invitó a jugar con el grupo, y más que estar sorprendido por la invitación, fue que Tweek se encontró a sí mismo esperando que Bebe por fin lo mirara directamente. Con Mike fue distinto, como un golpe en el rostro; rápido y directo. Le robó una manzana, y cuando Tweek intentó recuperarla, lo retó a una pelea. En aquel entonces ninguno de los dos era demasiado fuerte y terminaron empatando. Tweek nunca había reído tanto a pesar de los moretones.

Desde aquel tiempo que luchó contra la realidad de ser apartado nuevamente, a pesar de lo egoísta que pudiera ser ese pensamiento, a pesar de que era un destino que no estaba completamente controlado entre sus manos. Lo logró, por lo menos hasta la tarde anterior.

Alguien hablaba con los dioses fuera de la tienda de campaña. Richard entró apartando las solapas con suavidad.

—Hola, Tweek —dijo, arrastrando el bastón sobre el suelo de tierra. Se fijó en las brasas—. Voy a pedirle a uno de los dioses que la encienda antes de que se apague completamente —Tweek no respondió. Richard sacó la cabeza entre las solapas y habló con el guardia, luego volvió a entrar—. Mike habló conmigo.

Tweek no apartó los ojos de las brasas.

—No fue mi culpa —la voz le sonó apática— ¿por qué todos piensan que sí?

—No puedo asegurar nada, pero supongo que si no culpaban a uno tendrían que aceptar que todos los que fuimos tocados por la luz eramos culpables, siendo dos de nosotros poderosos dioses, e inconscientemente te eligieron —se acercó y se sentó en el mismo lugar en donde el jefe se había acomodado—. Hoy nos comunicaron que la sentencia dependería de nosotros. Bebe y Mike están luchando por lograr hacer que te quedes.

—No lo lograrán.

—Ten un poco más de confianza en ellos.

—Me tiene miedo.

—¿Quién?

Tweek levantó la vista y fijó sus ojos en los de Richard. Lo suyo no era mantener contacto visual, pero incluso si sus manos temblaban, quería que su mensaje le llegara. Richard llegó a una conclusión por su cuenta, sus hombros se tensaron, sus facciones se arrugaron.

—Tweek, no es correcto dilucidar que Harrison es cobarde.

—Pero...

—Si fuera otro bárbaro podría irle con el chivo y evitar que tu sentencia sea pública. Habrías arruinado todos las energías que Bebe y Mike están ocupando por ti.

Mordiéndose la lengua para evitar decir otra estupidez, entrecerró los ojos y se llevó las manos al rostro. Ahogó un diminuto gemido.

—Lo sé, lo siento.

Entró un dios. Tweek observó las piernas delgadas y alargadas desplazarse hasta al fogata apagada y arrodillarse sosteniendo con ambas manos un cuenco mediano el cual estaba rellenado con ramas y hojas que mantenían vivas unas pequeñas llamas. Pelo rojo se deslizó por los musculosos brazos con marcas azules como ondas circulares en la superficie del agua. Era Red. Tiró de las hojas y ramas sobre las brasas a medio apagar. Su única prenda eran sus pantalones cortos.

Revolvió el contenido y le echó más hojas marrones que traía en una bolsa que sus cuerdas rodeaban la cintura. Richard se lo agradeció, y antes de retirarse, sin que nadie más que Tweek lo viera, lo miró brevemente y guiñándole un ojo se llevó una mano al vientre redondeado. Poco después Tweek estuvo de nuevo acompañado únicamente con Richard, y Tweek no sabía cómo mantener el rostro estoico. Decidió por generar un tema de conversación que lo distrajera.

—Él dijo que nadie podía entrar.

—Fui a pedirle que me dejara estar contigo, confía mucho en mi así que no fue un problema. Dejé a Garry en manos de Igor, una mañana sin su cuidador no le hará daño.

Garry era un bárbaro de ocho ciclos de pelo rubio y ojos marrones que había quedado a cuidado de Richard en el momento en que sucedía la segunda prueba, razón por la que no estuvo cerca al momento en que Tweek llegó. Era el segundo bárbaro a su cuidado, y Richard pretendía lograr que los sueños del pequeño se cumplieran, a diferencia de los de Tweek. Le habían ido a visitar mientras estaba recuperándose de las costillas, y Garry era un bárbaro que conocía la historia de Ga y Jheremya con una sorprendente memoria, de modo que mantuvo a Tweek ocupado escuchando sobre lo sorprendentes y magníficas que eran la deidades. Su entusiasmo por la vida le recordaba a Bebe en aquella edad.

Richard y Tweek hablaron hasta que el sol alcanzó su punto más alto. En cierto punto, la presencia del cuidador le había ayudado a Tweek a despejar su mente de lo que le esperaba, pero cualquier sensación se seguridad y comodidad desapareció cuando los dioses de guardia fueron avisados por otro y entraron a la tienda. Ayudaron a Richard a levantarse y amarraron las muñecas de Tweek con tal fuerza que le causó escozor.

El hogar de Tweek estaba lejos del centro, por lo que tardaron en llegar. Sortearon una variedad de casas en apariencia similares, pasaron el establo con cinco caballos pastando afuera, la tienda de las criadoras vacía, y finalmente llegaron al tronco del viejo árbol. Toda la tribu estaba ahí, y en el centro de todo aquello, el jefe junto con Mike y Den. Dos reuniones en menos de tres amanecer era muy raro. Los bárbaros se apartaron haciendo un pasillo cuando los dos dioses, Richard y Tweek pasaron. El dios que iba detrás de Tweek lo empujó en el último tramo y el otro le pidió a Richard que se agregara a donde le correspondía.

El jefe tomó a Tweek por los hombros y lo giró para que quedara mirando al público.

Casi podía reconocer cada una de sus caras.

—Lo siento mucho —le susurró a Tweek al oído, sorprendiéndolo. Se alejó y alzó la voz ante el mormullo creciente—. Bien, voy a escucharlos, quiero que me cuenten lo que creen que vieron ayer.

Un bárbaro pequeño fue el primero; según él, las luces lindas habían bendecido a Tweek con el poder de Jar, pero otro pequeño lo refutó diciendo que era una maldición, que jamás podría ser una bendición. Un grupo de adultos asintió afirmativamente. Bebe parecía estar a punto de golpearlos a todos. El jefe los hizo callar llevándose un dedo a los labios. Ezna la criadora alzó un brazo dando un paso al frente cuando el jefe le permitió hablar, su pelo negro ondulado cayó desordenado sobre su piel oscura y labios regordetes.

De su boca salieron palabras inesperadas para Tweek, incluso Bebe se vio impresionada. Exilio, maldito, peligroso, seguridad. La multitud apoyó con efervescencia, y el cúmulo de sus voces fue golpeando uno por uno la cabeza de Tweek, llenó sus oídos hasta que le fue complicado reconocer una palabra de otra. Pero la idea era una, y eso era bastante obvio. Mike se removió incómodo y Richard simplemente observó a Tweek con impavidez y templanza. Tweek no podía comprender qué estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Las múltiples charlas se alargaron hasta que nuevamente el jefe los hizo callar. Era momento de que se tomara la decisión.

—Solo pediré que levantes la mano sobre sus cabezas quienes desean que Tweek tenga otra oportunidad.

Lentamente, la masa de gente se fue moviendo. La primera fue Bebe, seguida de Karen, Kelly y Jaen. Lentamente, casi como si dudara, Mike también hizo lo propio y alzó su mano frente a la mirada indagante del jefe. Y para sorpresa de Tweek, todos los sanadores se unieron, acompañados de Red y dos compañeras  _diosas_. Seis integrantes de los cocineros, dos veterinarios y un cazador: Alian.

Eran muchos los que lo perdonaban, pero no estaban ni suficientemente cerca de ser la mayoría. Ninguno de lo veteranos hizo un amago de moverse, ni siquiera Richard, ni los exploradores, los confeccionadores de prendas, los levantadores de casas, los matemáticos. Solo dolió una ausencia. Tweek le devolvió la mirada, sorprendido. Un frío le recorrió el cuerpo. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

—Bien —dijo el jefe—. La decisión está tomada. Hoy lamentablemente tendremos la pérdida de otro de nuestros individuos. Espero que Ga y Jheremya acepten nuestro sacrificio.

Entonces, inesperadamente, Bebe se abalanzó sorbe él.


	3. Al mal tiempo buena cara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.
> 
> Advertencia: Craig aparece.

Esta pequeña parte de su vida no tenía nada que envidiarle a un mal sueño. Larga, apática y desarticulada.

Tweek podía sentir lástima de sí mismo.

La primera impresión era patética, si alguien le preguntaba, mas no le importaba en lo más mínimo. No le sorprendía que hubiera tomado ese rumbo. Era casi como si lo hubiera estado esperando toda su vida, una advertencia escondida en su subconsciente la primera vez que el escudo no funcionó. No literalmente, la resolución de las votaciones fue golpearle con el mango de un hacha, usando todo el peso y fuerza, dejándolo consciente para que en el siguiente golpe pudiera seguir sintiendo dolor. Por lo que, cuando Üko y Thenos tiraron del extremo de la cuerda envuelta en sus muñecas, Tweek se dejó llevar por el arrastre.

Mike y Bebe ya no gritaban y Tweek no era lo suficientemente valiente para voltearse y mirarlos. ¿Qué encontraría en sus rostros? no encontraba en sí el deseo de descubrirlo, que esas emociones fueran lo último que quedara de ellos en él.

Conocidos, cercanos, personas con las que compartió una comida, una pequeña aventura, un juego alrededor de la tierra y las piedras, contra quien perdió una batalla o convivió en una habitación. Algunos de ellos estuvieron de su lado y el resto, bueno, era historia conocida. Podría odiarlos,  _debería_  odiarlos... pero de algún modo les comprendía. Los conocía a todos, conocías sus nombres, sus gustos, sus trabajos, había sanado el corte o la tos de más de uno. Pero era este su destino y hasta cierto punto dentro de los nublares temblorosos que era su miedo, halló razonamiento, comprensión.

Si el viejo árbol hizo eso con él, ¿no era una señal de Ga o Jheremya, incluso de ambos? Este era su destino.

La cuerda le lastimaba la piel de las muñecas, exponiendo la falta del escudo. Se quejó brevemente, ninguno de sus guardias demostró reconocerlo.

El grupo de cazadores de debía salir esa mañana de la villa estaban preparados en el límite de la barrera, reunidos con un grupo de caballos y una carreta vacía, esperándolos a ellos. Eran  _más_  rostros conocidos, probablemente eran los primeros que se habían dispersado de la turba después de la sentencia y ninguno de ellos había votado por la permanencia de Tweek. El murmullo consecuente de su presencia le hizo bajar la cabeza y observarse los pies.

El jefe se reunió con ellos poco después, otorgándole al comandante de la caravana una inclinación de cabeza respetuosa y recibiendo a cambio un saludo cordial y rápido. El jefe saludó al resto de los integrantes, ignorando la presencia retrasada y retraída de Tweek.

Salieron de la barrera. Los escoltas de Tweek esperaron a que pasaran los caballos de tiro con la carreta detrás para seguirlos junto al resto del grupo que iba a pie. Detrás de la barrera, asegurado y lejos de fuertes ventiscas, podían oírse los sonido provenientes del bosque amortiguados o pasados por filtros, pero no te dabas cuenta una vez que estabas del otro lado; tenía siento encanto similar al de la magia, casi alegre en el día, y sin embargo, aterrador y amenazante en la noche. Los cascos de los caballos acalló la mayoría de ellos, pero algunos hallaban su camino entre el bullicio para descansar alrededor del grupo. A pesar de su degradante destino, Tweek se halló disfrutando brevemente de cada uno de ellos. Se preguntó si tenía que ver algo con su desesperanza y rendición.

Rompiendo cualquier esquema que parecían haberse impuesto el grupo, sobre ignorar la existencia de Tweek, Michael se separó del centro y se acercó a su derecha.

—Sabes —murmuró con cierto tono de burla e incredulidad—, antes de hoy, creía que mi vida era una mierda, pero me has superado. La tuya es, como... demasiado peor —Michael ni siquiera sonreía, sus ojos negros lo escanearon pausadamente—. La muerte es más placentera que tu situación, sinceramente —prosiguió y antes la falta de respuesta, siguió hablando—. Preferiría morir que estar así, amarrado, odiado por todos, ¿a quién habrás molestado? El viejo árbol estaba repleto de manchas extrañas luego de ir por ti, para nada geniales, muy brillantes y coloridas.

Tweek miró en otra dirección. No entendía a dónde quería ir Michael con todo eso que supuestamente vio en el viejo árbol, pero no le interesaba el tema.

—Huh, bueno.

—Eres igual que los demás, bastante conformista, ¿lo sabes? es patético.

Hubo un efímero tirón de las cuerdas cuando Üko se las entregó a Thenos y decidió por acercarse a ellos, dándole un potente golpe en la espalda a Michael y casi provocando que se fuera de cara al suelo. Recibiendo una mirada ácida, Üko se dio el lujo de lucir avergonzado, como si la brusquedad del golpe hubiera escapado de su capacidad para controlarse. Llevándose una mano el cuello para restregarse, se disculpó.

—Vamos, vamos —exclamó con un tono feliz y consolador—, los niños no tienen que hablar con los prisioneros. Cuando caces a una familia de osos cavernosos tal vez podrás alistarte para hacer este tipo de cosas.

Michael resopló asqueado.

—Que tal si primero aprendes a no asesinar a tus compañeros —respondió entre dientes. Mirando brevemente a Tweek, como si esperara una respuesta de él, se encogió de hombros y retornó con sus compañeros al costado de la carroza.

—Vaya que muchacho más problemático —se quejó Üko después de un suspiro, lo suficientemente alto para que su compañero lo escuchara.

—Me recuerda a ti cuando joven —recordó Thenos, el fantasma de una sonrisa pintaba el borde de sus labios.

Los iris oscuros de Üko brillaron con pánico contenido, dándole una breve mirada a Thenos. Un quejido de espanto bajó por su garganta.

—¿Lo miraste bien? jamás me vestiría con un aspecto tan tétrico, ¡de pensarlo solo me dan escalofríos! prefiero el naranjo. Amigo delgado, deberías ver mi traje de guardián que me regalaron...

—¡Entiendo, entiendo! ¡solo era una broma!

Definitivamente, esa discusión no era algo que le interesaba escuchar a Tweek. Tenía un parecido terrible con algunas batallas verbales de Mike y Bebe, y sabiendo que era probable que los hubiera visto por última vez esa mañana mientras uno intentaba calmar al otro, prefería no pensar en ellos, ni en el resto. Bajó la cabeza, sus pies descalzos estaban sucios a causa de la tierra y la hierba.

—Hey, niño —lo llamaron. Tweek no respondió y se ganó un golpe suave en la cabeza—. Oye, te estoy hablando.

—Déjalo en paz, Üko. Y conoces su nombre, no necesitas llamarlo niño.

El dolor en sus muñecas se acentuó. El anillo estaba caliente y era molesto, pero no podía sacárselo frente a todos. Entrecerrando un ojo, Tweek le echó una ojeada al bárbaro.

—Ugh.

—¡Encontraste tu voz! ¡aleluya! oye, te vez hambriento, ¿quieres unas bayas? tengo unas cuantas —insertó la mano en el bolso pequeño que llevaba en la cadera y las sacó. Se las tendió a Tweek, y en cuando vio sus manos atadas pareció recordar repentinamente que no estaban en un lugar propicio para socializar y se carcajeó torpemente—. Oh, cierto.

Tweek no tuvo la oportunidad de responder, porque llegados a cierto punto el dios que tiraba de la cuerda paró repentinamente, haciéndole tropezar. Después de recuperar el equilibrio gracias a la ayuda rápida de Üko que se apresuró en atraparlo, con sus bayas que se quedaron pegadas a la piel de Tweek, reparó en que ya no se escuchaba el casco de los caballos ni las ruedas de la carreta.

Por la posición del sol, Tweek podía permitirse creer que faltaba mucho para que alcanzara su punto más alto. Contempló los pocos rayos que se colaban entre las ramas y las hojas, mientras Thenos liberaba sus muñecas y el jefe los alcanzaba. Üko guardó repentino silencio. Tweek reconocía ese lugar por las marcas de garras en la corteza de un árbol, la colmena de abejas abandonada en otro; no estaban lejos de la villa, pero se sentía como si hubieran estado caminando toda una vida.

Aproximándose, el jefe le dio órdenes a los  _dioses_  de que mantuvieran su distancia y sacó una daga de las prendas.

—Normalmente esto se hace con la sangre de la víctima —dijo—, pero como no tenemos eso, tendremos que valernos de la tuya.

Un arraigado instinto primitivo encendió las alarmas de Tweek y contrajo su estómago;  _retrocede y protégete_. Se sentía mareado. Necesitaba llorar, gritar, actuar. Necesitaba una última broma de Mike, una sonrisa de Bebe, la pasión de Karen por los animales. Cualquier cosa que lo sacara de este destino, cualquier cosa que dejara de hacerle sentir enfermo.

El jefe tomó con brusquedad su brazo derecho y corto su piel ágilmente desde el codo hasta la muñeca. La profundidad del corte no era mucha y la daga no era afilada, pero Tweek sintió cómo algo de escudo que intentó armarse se despedazó y su energía vital fluyó a través de la herida, abandonándolo hasta tal punto que perdió la voz. Las piernas le temblaron. El ardor frío de la carne expuesta no era parecido al dejado por las garras del leopardo negro, un dolor agudo, gélido. Untando sus dedos en la sangre que se derramada por el brazo, el jefe tomó con la otra mano el cabello de Tweek y le obligó a pararse recto.

Dibujó con la sangre trazos sobre ambas muñecas, horizontalmente sobre sus ojos, en sus mejillas y en la cadera. La sangre fresca le prohibió seguir observando, pero lo sintió alejarse y torpemente intentó seguirlo. El dolor en el brazo aumentó a la par que el calor del anillo.

—Ga, te pido que escuches nuestras plegarias; queremos tu perdón al ofrecerte de este cuerpo maldito —la voz del jefe lo atravesó como un puñal directo a las entrañas. Tenía un extraño poder, esta manera rara de misterio, que no podía descifrar del todo, y que hizo que la sangre expuesta ardiera—. En nombre de usted, y de lo que cree apropiado, le daremos el castigo apropiado a este bárbaro; —se acercó y un dedo tocó la frente de Tweek— que jamás vuelva a tocar tierra bendita.

Fue como un cosquilleo el proceso, si se le comparaba con el ardor de la herida; repiqueteó sobre su piel, se expandió de las marcas al resto del cuerpo, enfriando lentamente, levemente y en cierta medida reemplazando el dolor con uno nuevo, admisible. Pero la alarma seguía encendida en el fondo de su mente a pesar del alivio;  _esto no está bien, no estaba bien en absoluto_.

La sangre se secó y el corte siguió sangrando.

En cierto punto recuperó parte la visión, observando como las marcas en sus muñecas tomaban un tono cada vez más oscuro.

Sus piernas terminaron por ceder. Repentinamente cansado y fatigado, Tweek se arrodilló contra su voluntad frente a la figura imponente del jefe, la piel de sus rodillas cediendo bajo las piedrecillas puntiagudas. La voz potente, alguna vez amable en un no lejano pasado, siguió recitando sobre su cabeza agachada _. Se merecía cada palabra_ , se decía,  _este era su destino_. Aceptarlo o no, era intrascendente.

Tweek enterró las uñas y los dedos en la tierra húmeda, apretando los dientes con impotencia y esperó. Su visión retornó lentamente.

« _Eran marcas como las de un dios, pero negras._ »

El color del pecado.

Junto con la realización, cualquier sensación extrema se desvaneció, se convirtió en humo. Atrás quedó el cascarón de su cuerpo magullado y maltratado. Manchado de negro.

El jefe se acercó y se arrodilló. Desde su posición, agotado, entumido y jadeante, Tweek solo alcanzaba a ver sus pies descalzos. El jefe se agachó hasta que su boca estaba junto a la oreja derecha de Tweek.

—Realmente lo lamento —musitó—. Tenía que ser de esta forma, no tenía otra opción —una de las manos del jefe se deslizó hasta el dedo que envolvía el anillo y Tweek sintió como la más leves de las irónicas sonrisas asomó en su rostro—. Así que ella hizo esto, me pregunto por qué no lo pensé antes.

Admitir sorpresa era poco, ¿por qué podía ver el anillo? ¿por qué esa segunda parte de la frase sonaba algo molesta, como si guardara un significado que escapaba de su conocimiento? ¿Se refería a Bebe? ¿le iba a castigar también? Pero el dolor nubló cada pregunta.

—N-no...

—Descansa ahora muchacho, te queda mucho por recorrer.

Reconfortantes. Así eran sus palabras, y su voz tibia y ronca atravesó la cabeza de Tweek, invadió su cuerpo, su sangre, sus músculos. Al igual que en el rito, que en muchas ocasiones bárbaros anteriores hicieron, su cuerpo obedeció y se sumergió en la inconsciencia.

El primer grito desencadenó un espasmo en su mejilla que se apoyaba contra la suciedad de la tierra. El segundo le hizo reconocer a Bebe, ¿ansiosa?, gritando el nombre de Tweek. El tercero lo trajo de vuelta. Entre parpadeos desorientados y aletargados, con la superficie encorvada y dura bajo la piel de sus manos, Tweek contempló el espacio semi cerrado que cuidaba de su cuerpo.  _Es un árbol_ , fue lo primero que pensó, y estaba debajo, con las ramas formando una especie de techo cóncavo sobre su cabeza. La tierra húmeda en sus manos, la hierba, las flores pequeñas... lo que estaba sobre su cabeza no eran ramas; eran raíces. Estaba acostado en una madriguera.

Partículas blancas y brillantes paseaban en los haces de luz solares, flotando pacíficamente frente a su rostro.

Apoyándose en el brazo derecho, sacando su otra mano de la superficie dura e incómoda, se sentó lo más cómodamente posible en tan reducido espacio. Una piedra protectora, como las que les entregaron en el inicio de la segunda prueba, se posaba en su palma. El corte del brazo estaba sucio e hinchado. Dolía moverlo.

Tweek no salía de la confusión; ¿cómo es que estaba durmiendo debajo de una madriguera? ¿quién le dejó la piedra?

El anillo seguía tibio.

Bebe estaba llamando. Él quería, más que nada, ir.

¿Debía dejar ir su destino ante el dulce llamado? ¿Qué pasaba cuando se desviaba de lo que el universo había trazado para él? Toda su vida ha estado siguiendo la corriente a pesar de que Bebe siempre lo empujó a que hiciera lo contrario si lo deseaba. Entonces, en ese momento, con la oportunidad de salvarse entre sus dedos, ¿sería capaz de tomarla? No estaba cumpliendo una prueba, su intención ya no era cumplir una antigua promesa.

¿Tweek podía luchar por sí mismo? ¿salvar su desgraciada vida?

**No quiero morir**.

Se repetía, una y otra vez.

— _¡Tweek!_  —no, esa no era ansiedad en la voz de Bebe.

Era desesperación. Y miedo. ¿Estaba llorando? ¿por él?

Tweek odiaba las lágrimas de Bebe casi tanto como las amaba. Llantos de dolor, de felicidad, de alivio. Eran tan diversas y extrañas, pero todas siempre tuvieron el mismo factor en común: eran de ella. De Bebe y su extraño amor por lo humano, por lo que no les pertenecía a ellos. Esa parte que solo le mostraba a Tweek y a Mike.

Incluso si solo fuera por unos breves instantes, quería ver ese rostro arrugado, aunque fuera por el dolor. Cualquiera cosa que ella quisiera entregarle.

Esa era una excusa parecía ser lo suficientemente buena.

—Tweek, aparece que me dolerán los pies pronto —por supuesto, Mike también estaba buscándolo.

Cada músculo agarrotado de su cuerpo aulló en agonía cuando obligó su cuerpo a vivir otro amanecer más. La piedra rodó lejos y cayó dentro de un agujero pequeño. Tweek no se molestó en recuperarla. Salió por una abertura tan grande como para que entrara un adulto mucho más macizo que él. Arrastrándose, concentrando. Casi agradecía la sequía de presas, porque los gritos de Bebe y Mike hubieran atraído a la mitad del bosque a su indefensa posición.

Su voz fue como un quejido ahogado y maltratado cuando intentó devolver el llamado. Tenía sed. Se relamió los labios secos, apretándolos. El segundo llamado fue más un gemido apagado, con el nombre de Mike impreso explícitamente en sus sílabas. Fue tan patético como el primer intento, y sin embargo, fue suficiente para que salvar su vida.

Mike fue el primero en encontrarlo. Salió sorpresivamente de un grupo de arbustos casi tan altos como él, despeinado y con hojas atrapadas en su cabello marrón.

—Oh  _mierda_ , ¡Bebe!

Lo ayudó a salir. Acomodando el cuerpo agotado y mugriento de Tweek en sus piernas, Mike hizo uso de su brazo derecho para sostener su rostro mientras que con el otro quitaba rastros de tierra y suciedad de las mejillas y frente.

—Está bie-n —murmuró, quebrándose—. Estarás bien. Te tengo.

—Mike.

—Estarás bien. Te encontramos —y Tweek dudaba de que se lo estuviera diciendo a él. La voz de Mike se escuchaba tan distante que sus murmullos sonaban como un infinito monólogo de confianza y esperanza.

El rostro acongojado y ansioso de Bebe se asomó por el hombre de Mike. Sus labios se movían, silenciosos ante los oídos de Tweek por unos instantes. Los ojos marrones de Mike, tan ansiosos y tristes como los de Bebe, cambiaron a una actitud más relajada cuando subió el rostro para mirarla. Discutieron; algo sobre infecciones y fiebres. Bebe volvió a desaparecer entre los arbustos, dejando a Tweek en completo cuidado de Mike.

—Mírate, estás horrible —dijo, cortando la seriedad con cierto aire de broma bordeando el temblor de su voz. Tweek parpadeó e intentó enfocar la figura encorvada sobre él—. Estoy tan aliviado, por un momento creí que no lograríamos encontrarte, pero Üko recordaba exactamente el camino. Ni te cuento todo lo nervioso que me puso Bebe —se carcajeó—. Aunque dudo que hubiera sido muy diferente de otra manera. Mira, si tú no le dice que estuve a punto de llorar prometo enseñarte a usar la espada.

Bebe retornó tirando del caballo a su espalda. El animal relinchó incómodo luego de un tiro brusco y cumpliendo las órdenes no verbales de Bebe, se acostó cerca de Mike y Tweek. Los dos se ayudaron para mover a Tweek al lomo sin causarle mayor daño. Tweek apretó los dientes cuando la herida en su brazo tiraba. Lo arroparon con una piel larga de pelaje negro y suave, exceptuando el brazo con el corte. Bebe se subió detrás de Tweek y lo ayudó a sentarse.

—Si el anillo ha estado funcionando todo es tiempo, es mejor que te lo quitemos —explicó apartando algunas ramas que Mike no había quitado del cabello desordenado de Tweek—. No podré curarte mientras lo tengas puesto. Después de te voy a dar un brebaje de energía y luego curaremos tus heridas.

Destapó su mano y sacó con cuidado y ternura el anillo, acariciando su piel con la yema de sus dedos. Luego apoyó la cabeza de Tweek sobre su hombro y le pidió que abriera la boca para verter el líquido. El sabor era algo amargo.

—¿Dónde vas a usar ese brebaje de barrera para áreas? por un momento pensé que lo ibas a ocupar donde lo encontramos —comentó Mike cuando Bebe cerró la boca de Tweek. Estaba limpiando la sangre seca en el brazo de Tweek con agua y un paño.

Tweek sintió a Bebe negar.

—Solo pude robar un poco de la choza, así que lo usaré cuando encontremos un lugar seguro en el que pueda vivir.

—Entiendo, pero ¿y ese lugar sería...?

Casi podía ver a Bebe rodando los ojos ante lo que consideraba una pregunta estúpida.

—Una zona cerrada.

Sin responder de inmediato, Mike se alejó del brazo de Tweek. Su cantimplora crujió al cerrarse y a pesar de su visión borrosa, Tweek pudo notar la figura de Mike moviéndose para guardar el objeto en lo que suponía era su bolso. Mike se carcajeó, quedo.

—Bebé, no sé si alguien te lo ha dicho antes, pero las zonas cerradas se llaman así porque nadie puede entrar o salir.

Bebe suspiró, conteniendo un insulto que escondiera la explicación.

—Me refiero a una cueva, imbécil. Por desgracia, para encontrar una cueva tendríamos que subir una de las colinas y tardaríamos mucho. En la villa se darán cuenta de nuestra ausencia.

Se callaron. Bebe ayudó a Tweek a acomodarse sobre el lomo del caballo y se bajó para terminar el trabajo en el brazo. Limpió la herida y la envolvió con una gasa gris. Taparon a Tweek con la piel hasta sus hombros y Bebe le pidió que intentara descansar, sus heridas curarían más rápido de esa manera.  _Estará bien_ , había dicho, de la misma manera melancólica y contenida que Mike había usado momentos atrás. Tiraron de las riendas del caballo, emprendiendo la caminata, a donde fuera que estuvieran hiendo. Tweek podía oír los pasos de Mike, más pesados y desordenados que los de Bebe, que eran casi silenciosos.

Mike bufó.

—Mira Bebe, si estás-

—Cállate, estoy intentando pensar.

—Pero.

—Silencio.

—Bien, ¡como quieras!, Ga, solo estaba intentado ayudar —un quejido bajo y alargado se coló de la garganta de Mike, molesto. Pero su voz fue comprensiva y cálida cuando volvió a hablar—. Mira, aunque parezca increíble,  _sé_  donde podemos encontrar una cueva perfecta. Antes de que me interrumpas, déjame aclarar que cuando maté a esa familia de osos cavernosos estaban todos dormitando en una de esas, y aunque no es tan grande y linda como la de Harrison, ayudará a mantenerlo a salvo. Tiene un río y un lago cerca, además de árboles frutales. Nadie encontrará a Tweek ahí porque los osos cavernosos se encargaron de dejarlas casi sin presas para los cazadores y los exploradores ya conocen esa zona por lo que llevan un tiempo sin visitarla.

Quería agregar algo, cualquier cosa que dejara de hacer que lo dejaran apartado de la conversación, pero su boca y sus cuerdas bocales se hallaban descompuestas. Apenas podía mantener los párpados separados y la cabeza le pesaba. La piel era realmente cálida, como estar en la temporada de los sedientos bajo el brillante sol y junto al lago, las voces de sus compañeros de fondo acompañando.

Bebe aún dudaba.

—¿Estás seguro Mike? si hubieron osos cavernosos ahí, ¿no podría estar ocupada por otros animales en cuanto lleguemos?

—Eso no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte. Puede que no mataras algo grandioso en la segunda prueba, pero yo sé ocupar esta espada y no voy a dejar que unos animales le arrebaten su nuevo hogar a Tweek. Así que descuida, puedes confiar en el viejo Mike.

La segunda vez, Bebe no vaciló. Tweek la oyó reírse.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices. Vamos.

Los ojos de Tweek se balanceaban entre la treta de mantenerse abiertos o cerrarse. El brebaje se extendía con una sensación cálida por todo su cuerpo, envolviendo, arrullando, combatiendo la falta de energía y las heridas visibles tanto como las que no. Si no fuera porque la tierra por donde iban era irregular y el caballo de vez en cuando daba bruscos tropezones, Tweek hubiera caído dormido en cuanto partieron.

Mike suspiró, cansino.

—Por el amor de Ga y su hermano —exclamó de repente, con un tono mezclado entre la sorpresa, el cansancio y la decepción—. Aún no me puedo creer, Harrison nos manipuló. O sea, sé que le dimos el consentimiento para que pudiera hacerlo en la ceremonia de los dioses, al igual que los otros, pero jamás imaginé que de verdad lo ocuparía. Fue tan bueno que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que esos pensamientos no eran míos hasta que Üko me hizo reaccionar.

—Siguen confiando demasiado en él.

—Bueno, tampoco es que estuviera haciendo algo malo, ¿no? Es decir, solo me hizo detenerte.

—Lo sé... por cierto, me dolió. Se más suave la próxima vez que Harrison nos use.

—Sí, lo siento por eso, pero de todos modos lo pensaré —guardó silencio y apresuraron el paso. Bebe no parecía dispuesta a responder pronto—. Era una broma, Beb-

—Creo que usó un objeto.

Mike gimió con desesperación.

—Los objetos como contenedores no son algo que sean del interés de Harrison. Bebe, sabes que a él no le gustan los humanos como a ti. Nadie se dio cuenta de que robé los anillos porque a nadie realmente le importaba si estaban o no. Hay como cien trofeos en cada habitación y la mayoría de ellos son de los jefes anteriores. Además, estoy bastante seguro de que si hubiera usado un objeto lo habríamos notado. No es que lleve muchas prendas.

—Aún así —vacilando, Bebe bajó el tono de su voz hasta que no fue perceptible para Tweek. Tweek podía decir que Mike estaba teniendo dificultades para seguir el hilo de pensamientos de Bebe casi tanto como él—. Oye...

—¿Sí?

—Si es que llegaras a tomar el puesto de Harrison, no serás igual a él, ¿no? quiero decir, serás justo y no obligaras a tu gente a hacer lo que quieras. Les darás libertad.

Mike no respondió de inmediato, haciendo una clase de sonido quejumbroso.

—Primero que nada —farfulló luego de pensarlo mucho—, nada de 'si es que llegaras a', ten un poco más de confianza en tu  _amigo_. No seré capaz de vencerte en combate y en la manipulación de magia, pero soy mejor en todo lo demás. Segundo, creo que estás malentendiendo la realidad que envuelve a la justicia. Mira, no es simple, y si te pidiera que me la definieras, ¿qué me dirías?

—¿A qué estás intentando llegar? —preguntó Bebe, suspicaz.

—Solo quiero que entiendas. Y bueno, ¿qué me dices? ¿tienes alguna respuesta?

Bebe musitó un insulto entre dientes y no respondió.

—Lo sabía, no puedes —saltó Mike, orgulloso—. Lo quieres pero no puedes decir exactamente qué es —se rió tanto y tan escandalosamente que no se detuvo hasta que Bebe lo detuvo con un golpe.  _Ga, Bebe, con más cuidado, el escudo_. Con algo más de seriedad, Mike retomó la conversación—. Solo quiero que me entiendas, ¿quieres justicia? yo también la quiero, y probablemente todos los de la villa también la quieran. Pero no todos vamos a querer lo mismo.

—Si quieres algo claro, te aclaro que  _esto_  no es justo.  _Lo que le hizo a Tweek_  no es justo.

—Eso es lo que crees.

—¿Acaso tú no? ¿piensas que Tweek se merece todo lo que le ha pasado por la avaricia de un bárbaro?

—No digo que lo que le pasó a Tweek esté bien. Pero es la justicia que la mayoría de los bárbaros apoyaba. Eso fue suficiente y eso siempre será suficiente en una comunidad. La mayoría gana. Lo que hacemos ahora, esto de romper las reglas y rescatar a Tweek, es egoísmo. Queremos rescatarlo porque deseamos no verlo triste, porque duele pensar en dejarlo solo. Pero desobedecimos, estamos escapando de nuestras responsabilidades, y poniendo en riesgo la vida de otros que ni siquiera deberían estar en peligro. Mira, siempre te elegiré a ti y a Tweek por sobre todo ellos, pero cuando esté allá arriba, tendré que pensarlo dos veces antes de ir detrás de ustedes, porque ya no será solo nosotros tres, ¿sabes? cualquier cosa que yo decida podría dañar a la villa, a los niños, a los viejos, a los adultos, a los que aún no han nacido.

—Mike.

—Déjame terminar. Bebe, de verdad la justicia no es esperar que todos vivan felices por siempre y para siempre. Que más quisiera yo que nadie tuviera que arriesgar su vida para ayudar a las villas vecinas o buscar comida, pero es necesario. Por lo menos, en este lugar del mundo lo es. Para un bárbaro, la justicia se basa en la supervivencia y en la fuerza del grupo. Buscamos la felicidad y la tranquilidad incluso si nunca la hemos probado, porque necesitamos una esperanza para levantarnos al día siguiente, creer en que nuestras acciones permitirán que nuestros vecinos y compañeros vivirán otro día más. Y me refiero a que nos preocupamos por todos, no solo por un grupo de uno o dos. No te voy a mentir, haré todo lo posible porque Tweek sobreviva y vuelva a la villa, pero no creo que eso sea lo mejor. Así que hagamos esto, ayudémosle a sobrevivir, después veremos lo demás.

Las ramas crujían bajo el peso de los cascos del caballo y sobre ellos el viento silbaba y los pájaros piaban. Era un aura tan pacífica y mágica que Tweek estuvo a punto de dormirse y perderse del resto de la conversación, a pesar de que su cerebro apenas procesaba las cosas y olvidaba todo tan pronto entraban a su cabeza. Inconscientemente, movió los dedos cobre el cabello del caballo, y acarició con suavidad y parsimonia.

La voz de Bebe era igual de cálida que el bosque cuando respondió:

—Idiota —musitó—, no crezcas tan rápido sin nosotros.

Mike se carcajeó y luego, con seriedad, dijo:

—Harrison realmente no es un mal bárbaro, Bebe. Lo que hizo aquella vez...

—Creo que voy a decidir cómo lo veo, Mike. Pero gracias, de todos modos, por intentarlo.

—Lo entiendo, pero-

—No quiero hablar más de eso, por favor.

—... bueno.

Aceleraron el paso.

—Bebe.

—¿Qué?

—A pesar de todo, Tweek va a recuperarse, ¿verdad?

—Habré dejado mi puesto de sanadora, pero aún soy buena, claro que-

—No me refería a sus heridas o al cansancio.

Hubo un extenso silencio. Los cascos del caballo resonaron entre el boscaje.

—No lo sé —respondió finalmente Bebe—. Espero que sí, deseo que así sea, pero no es tan sencillo.

Mike suspiró.

—Últimamente nada lo es.

Tweek durmió el resto del trayecto, despertando cuando una brisa fuerte y fría movió la piel gruesa y perdió el calor reunido. Bostezó y observó de perfil el rostro delgado de Mike y parte de la marca azul que surcaba su frente, quien caminaba junto al lomo del caballo. Bebe se sentó de nuevo detrás de Tweek después de unos instantes y lo volvió a tapar con la piel, diciéndole que estaba por llegar a la cueva. Tweek movió los dedos como prueba, porque quería saber cuánta energía había recuperado, notando que estaba algo mejor. Temblando, se apoyó con ambos brazos en el cuello del equino y se enderezó, agradeciéndole a Bebe por el brebaje.

Ninguno de los dos lo bombardeó con preguntas, como hubiera esperado, sino que Bebe le preguntó si seguía sintiéndose cansando, y ante la respuesta afirmativa, Mike le entregó unos frutos y una cantimplora con agua. Ajustándose la piel negra alrededor del cuerpo, que para su sorpresa resultó ser la piel del leopardo que había matado en la segunda prueba, consumió lentamente las ofrendas. No se atrevió a pensar en las líneas negras de sus brazos, seguían siendo extrañas sobre su piel.

La cueva era mucho más pequeña que la del jefe, pero lo suficientemente grande para que el caballo pudiera refugiarse adentro. La entrada era más pequeña que el interior, por lo que Bebe y Tweek tuvieron que agachar la cabeza para pasar. El viento no era una molestia al interior y estaba libre de cualquier otro animal que hubiera pretendido hacerlo su hogar luego de que los osos cavernosos fueran eliminados, exceptuado por unos cuantos huesos que Bebe acumuló en una esquina, y uno que otro que guardó en su bolsa. Mike ayudó a Tweek a bajarse mientras Bebe salió a recoger ramas y hojas y a encantar la entrada con el brebaje barrera de área que había robado de la villa. Mike acomodó piel de ciervo y Tweek se sentó sobre estas aún envuelto en la piel de leopardo.

—Gracias —dijo Tweek.

Mike negó con la cabeza.

—Haré como que no escuché eso.

—Um, ¿por qué?

—Solo aceptaré sus agradecimientos cuando logremos estabilizarte y darte un hogar. ¿Te has mirado en el reflejo de una laguna? un lobo degollado luce mejor.

—Ugh, aún así.

—Como sea, mejor piensa en algo mejor para pedirme y puedas agradecerme cuando lo haga.

El cabello de Mike seguía igual de desordenado que antes. Podía ver su tristeza, su miedo y su esperanza. Recordaba haberlo escuchado hablar antes, en el camino a la cueva, pero no recordaba qué. ¿Qué podía pedirle? tal vez el uno de los deseos que retumbaba en el corazón de Tweek, aún a pesar de la miradas resentidas, de las manos que se levantaron y las que no lo hicieron.

—Quiero volver —dijo entonces.

Mike ni siquiera pudo esconder la sorpresa. La mano que acariciaba el pelo de Tweek se detuvo a medio camino.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?

Tweek asintió con la poca energía que aún le quedaba. Mike tragó con dificultad y sonrió temblorosamente.

—Bien —soltó finalmente—, lo haré. Te prometo que averiguaré lo que pasó con el viejo árbol y haré que todos lamenten haberte expulsado.

—¿Es una promesa?

—Es una promesa —repitió Mike.

* * *

La temporada de los naranjas le dio el espacio para que la temporada de los durmientes cubriera con su diseño el bosque; el suelo se cubrió con la espesura blanca que caía del cielo en reemplazo de la lluvia y la comida comenzó a escasear. Los horarios de alimento de los bárbaros eran exigentes y sin presas a las cuales cazar con cierta facilidad, el refugio temporal de Tweek se vio perjudicado por el cambio. Mike y Bebe se turnaron por en traerle restos de sus comidas de la villa, pero todo era tan exacto en las porciones, que a veces tenían que sacrificar una o dos comidas. Tweek agradecía sus esfuerzos, pero no a costa de sus vitalidades.

La temperatura bajó hasta un punto en que tuvo que aprender a levantarse temprano cada cierta cantidad de amaneceres para buscar ramas y troncos que estuviesen secos, a veces viéndose obligado a cavar metros y metros de espesura blanca para lograrlo. En otros casos ni siquiera conseguía un trozo de rama seca y tenía que luchar para que su fogata no se apagara mientras secaba el resto de leña. Hallar hojas fue peor.

Bebe y Mike venían cuando podían, pero aún así Tweek pasó más tiempo en soledad que acompañado. Lento, tedioso. Aprendió a utilizar su alrededor para convertir frutos u otras cosas en tintes y pintar sobre el techo o las paredes de la cueva. La pantera, flores, niños jugando, peleando, entrenando... los ojos y la magia de Bebe, la espada de Mike. Lo chicos estaban encantados.

El brebaje de barrera que Bebe vertió en la entrada duraba tres temporadas, y no era tan potente como la de la villa: dejaba pasar hojas, viento y cualquier animal tan grande como su mano, pero evitaba de pleno los cambios bruscos de temperatura y desaparecía ante los ojos de quien no la buscaba.

Según su cuidador, Tweek era bueno con el arco y la flecha, pero los que alguna vez usó en el entrenamiento estaba seguramente siendo usados por otro bárbaro, con el mismo propósito que él alguna vez tuvo. Creyó que nunca volvería a utilizar uno a menos que hiciera una réplica básica con sus manos, pero las cuerdas que halló en el bosque nunca fueron lo suficientemente fuertes. A pesar de nunca mostrar ese problema en frente de Bebe, ella una tarde le trajo uno, el que se le entregó el día en que decidió unirse a los guerreros y como no lo usaba, no creyó que alguien fuera a darse cuenta de su ausencia. Practicaba su tiro en el blanco cuando Mike lo vio y decidió que ya tenía suficiente con arco y flechas y que necesitaba ensayar de nuevo con la espada. Él iba a ser su maestro. Tweek a veces utilizaba la espada de Bebe, pero en la mayoría de los entrenamientos usaba una rama especialmente pesada, o una que era más ligera, pero él con su navaja le había dado el aspecto de una espada como la de Mike.

Ensayaban frente a la entrada de la cueva, Mike se movía con mayor ligereza que Richard, y hasta cierto punto, la espada parecía más una extensión de él que un arma que simplemente había agarrado. Tweek obtuvo una gran cantidad de hematomas en la primera sesión, pero luego de ayudarlo a curarse, Mike le obligó a pararse de nuevo y seguir intentando. El tiempo que Mike le enseñaba en una jornada dependía del grado de mentira que le había dicho al jefe y a sus compañeros. Muchos errores y hematomas después, Tweek logró devolverle un golpe y dejarle el brazo adolorido.

Tweek no recordaba haber reído tanto como esa tarde.

Es extrañamente rápido como sucedieron las cosas después de ese primer golpe. Un día, el cielo se cubre de gris y el suelo de blanco, pasas hambre y sientes la soledad cerrándose sobre ti, y luego, en un futuro lejano, el cielo es azul y blanco y el suelo es una acuarela de distintos colores y logras darle al mejor espadachín de la villa dos golpes, en la cadera y en el brazo. No es mucho, porque obviamente no podrás tener lo que quieres con esos golpes, pero las felicitaciones de alguien querido son más que suficientes.

Bebe también lo felicitó.

Ella le enseña a profundidad conceptos y definiciones sobre los brebajes que Tweek no logró comprender en su corto tiempo como sanador. Con la llegada de los colores llega también la comida y Tweek logra conseguir algo del peso perdido la temporada anterior. Afuera de la cueva, junto a un pequeño árbol, crece una cantidad enorme de arbustos, y junto a estos, el inicio de lo que serán frutos. Bebe ocupa algunos de ellos, aún inmaduros, para reforzar la barrera que comienza a debilitarse de a poco.

Tweek caza muchos animales pequeños con el arco y las flechas. La mayoría son liebres y tiene que ir con cuidado con los cazadores mayores, pero nunca se aleja lo suficiente de la entrada de la cueva como para que sea un verdadero peligro. Sin embargo, cada vez que sale, tiene que tomar una gran bocana de aire y mientras todo su cuerpo tiembla como una rama desnuda al viento, aparta sus temores y sale a buscar comida. Los animales siguen siendo escasos, sin embargo.

Por lo tanto, la temporada de los durmientes se rezagó dejándole su lugar a la temporada de los colores, conocida como la temporada donde Tweek le dio a Mike hasta cinco golpes en el duelo de espadas.

También en la que conoció a los humanos.

* * *

Tweek estiró los brazos sobre la cabeza, sintiendo sus músculos agradecer el movimiento. Bebe se movió perezosamente a su lado, le besó con suavidad en el hombro. Después del calor inicial ocasionado por la necesidad de sus cuerpos y los movimientos acelerados, el agua se había se encargado de enfriarlos rápidamente, arrastrándolos de vuelta a la razón inicial por la que habían ido a ese lugar.

Bebe estuvo sorprendida cuando vio la figura inconsciente del humano ocupando la cama de Tweek. Luego de observar el báculo y la capa, llenó a Tweek con preguntas sobre dónde lo había encontrado o cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido. Le contó todo, desde que Mike había llegado con el cuerpo hasta que le dieron un brebaje, y que después de eso no ocurrió mucho porque el hombre no despertó. Bebe, que siempre traía consigo bolsas con distintos brebajes, derramó unas gotas sobre los labios y mojó su cabello con otra.

—Despertará cuando anochezca —dijo y salieron.

Se dirigieron a la estructura que Tweek y Mike construyeron en base a órdenes de Bebe. Era una especie de cuenca con forma de un cilindro partido transversalmente, que según ella, era utilizado por los humanos para llenar con agua y lavarse. La armazón era de madera del tronco grueso de un árbol caído por los vientos de la temporada de los durmientes, que cortaron torpemente con hachas. Tardaron mucho en terminarlo, pero una vez llegados ahí, valió completamente la pena. La llenaron con agua y Bebe hizo uso de otro de sus brebajes para purificarla.

Le frotó las cicatrices, lavó su pelo y luego de algunos juegos iniciales de su parte, Bebe logró atraer a Tweek donde deseaba. A Tweek le daba vergüenza hacerlo en un lugar que podía ser con facilidad encontrado por Mike, e intentó detenerla, pero la perseverancia y astucia de Bebe terminó llevarlo dentro de su cuerpo, inevitablemente.

Fue un largo tiempo desde la última vez que pudieron estar así, ella apretándolo contra su cuerpo curvo y suave, su voz susurrando, suspirando, pidiendo. Era demasiada intensidad para su larga sequía, y Tweek se halló cayendo en una espiral de deseo en donde podía visualizarla solo a ella. En el olor a madera de su cabello, en la suavidad de sus manos.

—Creo que es un mago —ella dijo—. Sus ropas se parecen a las de las pinturas en algunos libros.

—Uhm, ¿y si solo lleva las ropas? podría haberlas robado.

—Puede que sea así —respondió ella—, pero no demos ninguna conclusión precipitada. El brebaje que le di lo despertará completamente. Tal vez podríamos conseguir algunas respuestas si se encuentra comunicativo.

—Tengo miedo.

—¿Y cuándo no lo tienes? —tomó su mejilla—. Tweek, si fuera tan poderoso no estaría en esa condición. Créeme.

Sonaba realmente confiada. Tweek la observó largamente.

—Vale —murmuró.

Se vistieron, recogieron algunos ingredientes de los alrededores y volvieron. El hombre seguía dormido en la esquina, acurrucado bajo la piel de leopardo y con el dedo gordo de la mano en la boca. Su piel había recobrado color y las laceraciones apenas eran visibles. Tweek avivó las llamas de la fogata y Bebe preparó un brebaje que lo despertaría. Mientras ella machaba las bayas amarillas, Tweek salió y observó la cima de las otras dos montañas. El cielo despejado se lo permitía. Luego observó la copa abultada del viejo árbol.

Llevaba amaneceres sin acercarse aunque sea un poco, a pesar de que las marcas solamente impedían que entrara en la barrera. Pero lo había intentado, mientras todos dormían, en la zona más descuidada y alejada de la villa. Fue un despropósito. En aquella zona la marca del suelo que indicaba la diferencia entre la parte interior y exterior se hallaba escondida entre el boscaje y el lago, por lo que la barrera presintió antes su presencia que Tweek la suya. Fue como quemarse. Todas las partes de su cuerpo que lograron entrar en contacto se enrojecieron levemente y un sordo dolor bajó por su espalda. Las consecuencias no fueron tan terribles como hubiera esperado de una magia que lo dejó agotado tanto tiempo, y luego de intentarlo un par de veces más, estaba seguro de que podía pasar al otro lado y no morir, pero el tiempo sería limitado y las heridas más profundas.

El anillo estaba caliente.

Quería volver, más que nada. Ver a Karen, a Red, a Jael, a los más pequeños dirigirse a su entrenamiento, a Stuart reclamar que la carne nunca estaba lo suficientemente cocida. Cualquier cosa.

Incluso si lo odiaban, incluso si no lo querían.

—Oh joder, no pensé que dolería tanto esa mierda —exclamó una voz desconocida dentro de la cueva.

Ahogando el grito de desesperación y miedo que nació en consecuencia en su cabeza, Tweek se volteó y asomó la cabeza por el borde de la entrada. El hombre gordo estaba despierto, y se sentó mientras se rascaba el pelo castaño y corto. Miró a Bebe, que estaba arrodilla juntó a él, y luego la cueva, sin fijarse en Tweek. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para hablar de nuevo, Bebe lo empujó por el pecho.

—No deberías levantarte tan rápido.

El hombre la ignoró.

—¿Dónde demonios estoy?

Bebe frunció el ceño.

—Si no te acuestas pronto te vas a marear.

—Y una mierda —contestó el humano, quitándose la piel de leopardo encima y arrodillándose. Sus movimientos eran lentos y torpes, fáciles de prever, pero Bebe no lo detuvo—. No tengo tiempo para esto.

Su piel de tornó pálida de nuevo y el hombre se desplomó de cara contra el suelo duro. Bebe suspiró.

—Se lo advertí.

—¡Ayúdame y levántame niña! —gritó la voz amortiguada.

Bebe se llevó una mano detrás de la oreja y agachó el rostro.

—¿Qué dice? no lo escucho.

—Te está pidiendo que lo levantes —le repitió Tweek, y no supo en qué había metido la pata cuando Bebe le devolvió una mirada molesta—. ¡Lo siento!

—Espera, espera, ¿no estamos solos? —exclamó el hombre, usando trabajosamente sus manos para sentarse. Tenía la piel enrojecida por el golpe, y en cuanto miró a Tweek, su rostro, arrugado por la rabia y frustración, se transformó drásticamente a una que no le pudo poner nombre—. Oh, ya veo, estoy en medio de una pareja.

—Él es Tweek, yo me llamo Bebe —los presentó Bebe, apuntándolos a ambos—. ¿Y tú eres?

El humano tardó en responder, sus ojos castaños escudriñaban lentamente el rostro asustado de Tweek, su posición defensiva. Algo brillaba en ellos, como una mezcla de felicidad y regocijo a la que Tweek no le encontró sentido, así que decidió ignorarlas. El humano giró la cabeza en dirección a Bebe y le tendió una mano, sonriendo. Sus movimientos seguían siendo torpes y lentos. Tweek se preguntó si era algo especial de ese humano, o si todos ellos eran así.

—Eric Cartman —la mano quedó extendida. Al ver que Bebe observaba con curiosidad el gesto, la retiró lentamente—. Soy un...  _explorador._

Bebe frunció los labios.

—¿Qué haces acá? te encontramos botado en el camino. Toma, come esto —le tendió un cuenco con carne de pescado y otro con agua. El hombre ni siquiera comprobó si lo que le entregaban estaba envenenado antes de llevarse un buen trozo de pescado a la boca. Partes de la carne cayeron sobre el pelaje de la piel de leopardo—. Estabas muy herido.

—Me resbalé de la rama de un árbol intentando rescatar a un pájaro que había caído de su nido. Necesitaba de un héroe de mi categoría —respondió con la boca a medio llenar—. Pero antes de eso solo paseaba.

—¿Pasear? —Bebe preguntó incrédula.

—Sí, tienen un bonito paisaje, por cierto, muy, eh... verde.

—¿No viene a matarnos entonces? —preguntó Tweek, aún sin atreverse a entrar.

—No soy un sicario, niño bárbaro, y no creo que a ellos les interesen estas tierras.

—Su nombre es Tweek —le corrigió Bebe.

Eric Cartman se encogió de hombros.

—Como sea.

—¿Que seas un explorador quiere decir que te vas a ir cuando puedas caminar? —preguntó Tweek, esperanzado.

Eric Cartman negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo, en el estado en el que estoy no podría sobrevivir a estar tierras ni un solo día.

Qué quería decir con 'día', probablemente jamás lo sabría, pero era más aterrador pensar que el hombre se quedaría con ellos más tiempo de lo estimado. Los dedos de Tweek se encorvaron contra la superficie dura de la entrada, lastimándose la piel debajo de las uñas ante la falta del escudo.

—Bueno, eso se puede-

Nunca en su vida Tweek había oído algún tipo de magia explosiva, porque a los bárbaros con magia manipulable los entrenaban a veces separados del resto del grupo, pero aquella primera vez quedaría grabada en su cabeza hasta tal punto que sus sueños lo replicarían con tal claridad que pensaría que estaba de nuevo inmerso en la misma escena incluso  _años_  después, a  _kilómetros_  de distancia. Una tranquilidad natural seguida de un estallido caótico y ruidoso, como un centenar de truenos al unísono. Alerta como estaba por la presencia del humano, los sentidos de Tweek captaron inmediatamente el cambio antes del estallido, en cambio, Bebe, con su concentración puesta en el bien del invitado, giró la cabeza en para ver las llamas del fuego detrás de ella tambalearse y apagarse antes de notar que  _algo no iba bien_. El humano ni siquiera reaccionó.

Tweek iba a girarse, porque el problema venía en algún punto detrás de su espalda, sin embargo, apenas el pensamiento tomó forma cuando una fuerza cargada de energía no eléctrica lo empujó contra el costado de piedras de la cueva.

Era como una ventisca; fuerte y potente. Casi eterna. Tweek se aferró a la pared rocosa junto a la entrada, sintiendo las irregularidades enterrarse en su rostro y pecho y un calor inmenso quemarle la piel de la espalda, expuesta al estallido y a la luz. A pesar de la fuerte presión, luego del fuerte sonido inicial, no hubo otro sonido más que el suave rumor de la onda expansiva, por lo que Tweek pudo escuchar un grito del interior de la cueva y también otro muy diferente provenir de la fuente de calor. Eran ellos, todos los habitantes de la villa. Estaban asustados.

El corazón de Tweek tambaleó.

¿Todo esto... provenía de la villa?

No lo creería si no lo comprobaba con sus propios ojos. Aunando todas las fuerzas que quedaban de su endeble cuerpo, apoyó las palmas de sus manos en la irregularidad de la superficie rocosa, y poco a poco fue girando la cabeza. El calor era blanco en el centro y amarillo en sus bordes, flotando alrededor del árbol como si fuera la barrera la que se había incendiado. Rayos de energía, ¿o magia?, emergían de la copa del viejo árbol y se incorporaban a los que lo rodeaban.

Entonces se hizo el silencio absoluto.

Tweek cayó al suelo abruptamente, golpeando su cabeza con la tierra húmeda y una que otra piedrecilla suelta. Gimió en voz baja y se talló la frente. De detuvo a medio camino, no era momento para quejarse del dolor. El bosque estaba callado, nada se movía. Pasmado, Tweek se fijó en una hoja flotante a solos un par de pasos de distancia, fijada en el aire como si alguien le prohibiera llegar al suelo. Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, Tweek miró en dirección a la entrada de la cueva. No podía ver a Bebe.

—No, no puede ser —murmuró y sorprendentemente, su voz se perdió antes de que lograra salir de su boca. No le importó— ¡Bebe!

Se levantó con intención de ir a buscarla, pero entonces algo lo golpeó en la cabeza y su consciencia terminó por apagarse.

Sintió como si ya hubiera pasado por esto antes, eso de ser despertado por una voz. Pero no era la de Bebe y ni era su nombre siendo llamado; era un llanto, diminuto y ligero como el cantar de los pájaros en la mañana, suave como las luces del viejo árbol iluminando el camino o el sol tempranero en la temporada de los sedientos. En algún lugar de su cabeza, se proclamó que no era correcto escuchar llantos si no fueran de Bebe. Tweek reconocería el llanto de Bebe. Si existía ese llanto en la realidad, ¿de dónde provenía? ¿quién lo emitía? ¿por qué alguien estaría llorando?

Primero que todo, ¿dónde se encontraba?

—¡Cállate, jodido crío! —exclamó una voz.

Tweek logró reconocerla como la del humano.

—No tienes por qué gritarle gordito —respondió Mike—. Y no le digas crío.

—¡No soy gordo! Además, ¿cómo quieres que le diga? ¡si no le has puesto nombre!

—No lo he hecho porque si Bebe se enterara que le he puesto nombre a un niño bárbaro que no es mío, me mataría. Le gustan costumbres humanas, ¿no te lo había dicho ya?

—No me interesa tu lealtad de mierda, ¿y vas a esperar a que ese bárbaro se despierte para que esta cosa tenga nombre? ¿y si no despierta en otros tres meses? propongo que le llamemos Kenny, así se muere rápido y no tenemos que preocuparnos por nada.

— _¿Kenny?_

—Alguien que estiró la pata hace mucho. Pero vamos a lo importante, ¿me puedes recordar por qué cuidamos de éste engendro?

El crepitante movimiento de una fogata aplazó sus voces. Mike se mantuvo callado, pero incluso sin verlo, Tweek podía sentir sus frustraciones e inseguridades.

—Es lo único que queda —finalmente musitó.

Sus voces se fundieron en la oscuridad cuando la consciencia de Tweek volvió al estado de reposo. Fue como un parpadeo; alguien le remojaba la frente la siguiente vez que separó los párpados. Entreabriendo poco a poco los ojos, Tweek enfocó la vista en el rostro concentrado de Mike sobre el suyo, quien ni se inmuto con su gemido de dolor y siguiendo en su trabajo de empapar su frente con agua fría. Detrás del desordenado y largo cabello castaño Tweek pudo visualizar el cielo despejado, soleado. Lo más llamativo era un árbol que botaba en abundancia hojas naranjas y amarillas. Eso, y el frío del anillo alrededor de su dedo.

Tweek volvió a fijarse en Mike.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó, su voz apenas era perceptible sobre el rumor del viento.

—Muy lejos de casa —respondió Mike, volviendo a remojar la tela amarilla en sus manos en un cubo. El trapo no era algo que Tweek hubiera visto antes—. En un lugar que nunca has visto antes.

—¿Y Bebe? ¿y la villa?

¿Estaban bien? ¿estaban muertos? ¿por qué estuvo inconsciente, por cuánto tiempo? El silencio frío y abismal en las acciones controladas y lentas de Mike lo hizo tragarse sus preguntas. Tweek intentó levantarse pero el cuerpo le pesaba toneladas.

—No es el momento para hablar de eso. Después te explicaré todo.

Mike dejó el paño al borde de la cubeta. Se sacó el bolso que llevaba colgando del hombro y extrajo algo que parecía una baya pulcramente redonda, de un rojo intenso. Le pidió a Tweek que lo masticara con cuidado y a pesar de sus dudas, Tweek abrió la boca y la masticó. El sabor era suave, dulce, algo ácido.

—¿Puedes levantarte? —Mike preguntó luego de un tiempo—. Estuviste mucho tiempo inconsciente.

Tweek probó sus movimientos moviendo los dedos de los pies y la reacción de sus brazos a las órdenes de su cabeza.

—Creo que sí.

Botando los restos de agua sucia a los pies del árbol de hojas naranjas, Mike le extendió un brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Bien, ven conmigo, tengo que mostrarte algo.

Levantando, se fijó en los cuatro caballos que pastaban a muchos pasos de distancia tranquilamente; en la fogata encendida cerca de ellos y en la olla encima en la cual se hervía agua y carne que no reconoció. Aparte de eso, pudo notar la piel de leopardo negra extendida próxima al fuego, probablemente usada como cama por Mike.

Pero en ese momento, justo sobre esta, descansaba un pequeño cuerpo, gordo y arrugado. Llevaba amarrado a la cintura y entrepierna una tela marrón, por lo que Tweek no pudo decernir si era macho o hembra. El pequeño dormía plácidamente, su diminuto pecho subiendo y bajando pausadamente en sus cálidos sueños. Mike se arrodilló a su lado, y acarició con suavidad y cautela el cabello amarillento, casi blanco. Tweek se acercó, observando al niño con cierta curiosidad y temor.

—¿Por qué tenemos un bebé? —preguntó, con miedo— ¿lo robaste?

Mike se carcajeó con suavidad.

—Se puede decir que sí, pero querían matarlo, así que mejor digamos que lo salvé.

Tweek buscó el tono de broma en sus palabras, y al no encontrarlo, sudor frío bajo por su cuello.

—¿¡M-matarlo!? ¿por qué?

—Porque tiene tu sangre.

Al principio las palabras no tuvieron sentido. ¿Su sangre, como posiblemente podría ser eso? Que Tweek supiera, le bastaba con derramarla en rituales y lesiones, y al menos aunque se la hubiera robado mientras estuvo inconsciente, eso no solucionaba cómo era que esa pequeña criatura la tenía. Pero entonces, las piezas encajaron con un click en su cabeza, y todas las preguntas invasivas se esfumaron en un instante.

Solo quedó una; ¿eso quería decir que también compartía la sangre de Red?

Tweek retrocedió un paso, su cuerpo temblando como una rama al viento. La debilidad de sus piernas no ayudó.

—Es-ese es m-mi...

—Hijo, descendiente, crío, bebé.

Se sintió como si lo apuñalaran en el estómago. Retrocedió otro par de pasos cuando Mike con suavidad levantó al crío y lo sostuvo contra su hombro derecho, acomodando delicadamente su cabeza contra su cuello. Se acercó al aterrado Tweek sin vacilar.

—Sostenlo.

—¿¡P-por qué!?

—Porque te ha esperado por mucho tiempo.

—¡Se me podría caer!

—Solo hazlo ¿ya? no tenemos todo el día —exclamó una voz detrás de Tweek. Ahogando un grito, se apartó del camino y giró en dirección a la voz para ver a un hombre con una carga de varios leños en los brazos. Sus ojos azules y fríos le devolvieron la mirada con indiferencia. Le recordó vagamente los ojos de ese bárbaro que una vez lo llevó a la tienda de las sanadoras, que dijo,  _¿cómo puedes ser tan débil?_. El humano se dirigió a Mike—. Pásaselo y ayúdame con esto. Cartman demorará en llegar.

Sin replicar de vuelta, a pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a que solo le dieran órdenes sus superiores, Mike asintió y le entregó el bebé a Tweek, y a pesar de sus miedos, se halló acunando los brazos frente a su torso para acomodarlo. Su peso era mínimo, casi imperceptible y su rostro apacible y redondo quedó mirando en dirección las facciones sorprendidas de Tweek. Ga, así que tenía un hijo. La idea resultaba casi una fantasía. Pasó tanto tiempo deseándolo, pensando en él, en lo que sería de la vida de alguno de sus descendientes si llegaba a tener los mismos problemas que Tweek, y que probablemente se estaba preocupando demasiado para alguien a quien nunca alcanzaría a conocer, que ahora, mientras lo sostenía con brazos temblorosos, vivo, respirando, Tweek no supo qué sentir.

¿Felicidad? ¿tranquilidad?

Eran tantas las dudas y tan pocas las respuestas.

Si mal no entendía, el niño era de él y Red. Al que habían creado en la fiesta de la fertilidad, y al que querían matar por ser suyo.

La piel del crío no era tan blanca como la suya, sino que de unos tonos más oscuros, más cerca de lo que fue el color de Red. Frente amplia, nariz pequeña, labios finos y una mata de pelo desordenada sin una dirección fijada. El pequeño se movió en sueños, llevando una manito en puño a la nariz y frotándosela. Era realmente delicado, podía sentirlo, con ese peso ligero y movimientos lentos y perezosos.

Mike se aproximó después de terminar de ordenar los leños. El humano, con movimientos lentos, lo escoltaba.

—Estaba esperando que despertaras para ponerle nombre. Es un niño.

—¿¡Tengo que...!? ¿ahora?

—Llevamos cuatro meses usando apodos —explicó brevemente el humano, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Excepto por Cartman, él lo llama Amaru.

—¿Amaru?

—Una vieja leyenda. Nada impresionante, la recordó cuanto fuimos a la cantera de un pueblo llamado Raz. Un viejo estaba afuera contándola. Y luego gritaba '¡Amaru! ¡Amaru!'. Era muy divertido.

¿Raz, Amaru, pueblo, cantera? mucho de lo que Mike contaba no tenían sentido en la cabeza de Tweek, y si era sincero consigo mismo, no se le venía ni un nombre a la cabeza en ese momento, menos para un niño que acababa de conocer y aún no terminaba de aceptar que era parte de él. Si Bebe estuviera ahí lo retaría por ser tan descuidado... entonces, ¿qué tenía que hacer? ¿inventarse un nombre? podría también dejarle el que ya le habían dado. O ambas.

Lo pensó un tiempo más.

—Me gusta Razamaru —soltó finalmente.

Con una mueca entre sorprendida y asustada, Mike lo tomó por los hombros.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡ _es horrible_! —exclamó con potencia, como si a Tweek se le acabara de ocurrir el peor nombre posible. Probablemente era así—. Espera, acabas... ¡de mezclar el nombre del pueblo con el que le dio Cartman!

Los gritos de Mike despertaron al niño. Gimoteando, el pequeño cuerpo resultó en una mezcla de quejidos y lágrimas que tomó por sorpresa a Tweek, quien no supo cómo calmarlo. Mike no ayudaba mucho, mirando al bebé como si él tampoco supiera qué hacer, y culpable por despertarlo. Suspirando cansinamente, el humano dejó de vigilar los caballos y tendió los brazos en dirección al crío.

—Dámelo —pidió, aunque, si fuera más quisquilloso, se podía decir que era una orden.

—¿Le has a hacer algo?

—Dáselo, Tweek —le dijo Mike, amigablemente—. Es el único de los tres que sabe cómo cuidar a un niño.

Sin quitarse del todo las dudas de encima, Tweek le pasó su hijo al humano con el mismo cuidado que Mike lo había hecho anteriormente. Acomodado en sus brazos, el hombre comenzó a tatarear una canción desconocida mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, meciendo los brazos con lentitud y suavidad. Tweek estaba boquiabierto.

—¿En serio le darás ese nombre? —le preguntó Mike cuando los gritos del bebé disminuyeron a efímeros quejidos—. No esperaba mucho de ti, pero te has superado.

—No se me ocurrió nada más —se sinceró Tweek, sintiendo que su cara se calentaba.

—Bueno, lo que sea, supongo que no puedo obligarte a cambiar el nombre.

—Díganle como quieran, yo seguiré llamando a esa criatura Amaru —dijo Cartman, apareciendo detrás de ellos casi repentinamente. Mike apenas se volteó a mirarlo, al igual que si estuviera acostumbrado, pero para Tweek fue otro cuento. Gritando, dio unos saltos en retroceso con la torpeza suficiente para mandarlo a tierra y dejarlo mirando el cielo despejado. Los ojos castaños de Cartman lo observaron desde la altura. Llevaba las mismas ropas que la primera vez que lo vio—. De todos los bárbaros que podíamos tener de aliados, nos tocó uno torpe.

—Baja el tono de voz, Cartman, lo vas a hacer llorar —le advirtió el otro humano.

Mike ayudó a Tweek a levantarse.

—Como si me importara —se quejó Cartman.

—Parecía importante la noche anterior —se burló Mike.

Cartman le lanzó una mirada amenazadora.

—No te alíes con Craig, Mike, es un ladrón, ¿recuerdas? saldrás perdiendo si llegas a confiar en él.

—¿¡Qué es un qué!? —gritó en un murmuro Tweek, mirando reiteradas veces entre su hijo y el humano. Este lo miró de vuelta con aquellos ojos apáticos.

—Descuida, no planeo robar un bebé.

—Por ahora —agregó Cartman.

Craig giró en rostro en su dirección, y sus ojos, de alguna manera, se volvieron más gélidos. Algo pareció cambiar en Cartman, sin embargo, cuando Tweek lo sintió estremecerse y lo vio girar rápidamente en su dirección y la de Mike, evitando de pleno que ambos pudieran ver al otro humano. Cartman puso un brazo en cada uno de sus hombros, y los llevó cerca de la fogata, donde se cocía la comida. Les pidió que se sentaran alrededor, mientras Craig seguía intentando relajar al bebé, y le entregó a Mike y a Tweek cuencos para que los llenaran con la 'sopa'. Lo que sea que fuera eso, Tweek igual vertió parte del líquido caliente en su cuenco.

Era delicioso, casi como beber unos de los brebajes de energía de Bebe. Lo terminó rápidamente y se sirvió otro.

—Y bueno Mike —dijo Cartman luego de su tercera porción— ¿le has contado a Tweek de nuestra situación?

¿Se refería a lo que había pasado con la villa? ¿o a dónde estaban en ese momento? cualquiera de las dos respuestas, Tweek quería saberlo. El rostro de Mike se volvió taciturno.

—No.

—¿Y que estás esperando? ¿a que te den permiso?

—Lo estaba evitando, obviamente —respondió mordazmente Mike a Cartman, luego de volteó a mirar a Tweek. En sus ojos castaños Tweek vio tristeza y cansancio. Un nudo se formó en su garganta—. Es sobre Bebe.


	4. Cuando el río suena, piedras lleva

Su pecho se volvía más pesado con cada inhalación y exhalación. El mundo en su interior estaba quemándose, convirtiéndose en cenizas.

Decidieron posponer el viaje al siguiente pueblo para que Tweek terminara de acomodarse a su nueva realidad y reuniera fuerzas, consideración de su amigo, así que Mike le preparó una cama cerca del fuego, y tendió al niño dormido luego. Craig lucía disgustado ante la última parte. Terminaron los restos de la sopa y uno a uno fueron cayendo. Primero Mike y después Cartman con Craig, quien simplemente parecía querer alejarse. Tweek fue el último decidir acostarse, dejando que el calor de las llamas golpease la piel de su rostro, y una vez que lo hizo, le costó encontrar algún indicio de somnolencia. Tweek oteó las estrellas y mordió su labio inferior, sintiendo vagamente el cuerpo pequeño y cálido cerca de su torso, envuelto en piel de ciervo.

Le costaba procesar las palabras de Mike. Sobre una realidad sin Bebe, ni la villa. Sobre un abandono y un lugar que quedó paralizado en el tiempo.

El bebé — _Razamaru, Amaru_ —, se acurrucó bajo su brazo extendido y aplastó la cara contra las cicatrices de su pectoral, suaves suspiros o ronquidos salían de su boca semi abierta. La mata de pelo amarillenta le hizo cosquillas a Tweek y por un momento, el peso lacerante en su pecho se ablandó.

La historia estaba algo desarmada en su cabeza, pero comprendía los puntos principales. El viejo árbol había fallado, de alguna manera, aunque sonara fantasioso, y había capturado en su estruendoso estallido, y muerte, a todos los bárbaros que estaban dentro de la barrera, lo que incluía la villa y la cueva del jefe. Podía haber capturado a Mike también si no fuera porque escapó momentos antes, con el recién nacido en brazos, entre llantos escandalosos y rastros de sangre que no les pertenecía. El niño lloraba como si intentara espantar a todo ser viviente que los rodeara y Mike no vio, escuchó o sintió la onda expansiva.

El bosque se hallaba en silencio, plenamente quieto, en el instante en que Mike alcanzó la cueva de Tweek. El llanto del bebé seguía siendo el problema que le prohibía oír lo demás, incluso escuchar su propia voz, o el viento a través de las ramas. No vio a Bebe, no vio a Tweek, pero encontró a Cartman, y Cartman le dijo dónde estaba Tweek y Bebe.

Ella había decido dejarlos atrás. Era doloroso pensarlo así; el pecho le pesaba, le dolía el estómago. Y la deseaba ahí, junto a él, al otro lado del pequeño cuerpo del bebé, compartiendo su calor. Que conociera al pequeño, que le ayudara a decidir un nombre, a criarlo como ella quisiera. Si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba lo suficiente, tal vez pudiera sentirla.

—Pareciera que estás a punto de llorar.

Sus músculos se contrajeron, aguantando el miedo inicial. Tweek abrió los ojos y miró la tensa y derecha figura sentada de Craig.

—¿Tu... no estabas durmiendo junto a, ehm, Cartman?

—El niño se va a despertar.

Bajó la vista al rostro medio oculto por las sombras, apretado contra su piel, plenamente dormido.

—En unos instantes más —agregó Craig al ver su confusión.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—No es algo que esté haciendo por voluntad. Levántale el pelo, ahí está la evidencia.

Despacio, Tweek buscó lo que fuera que estuviera buscando. El pelo del niño no era abundante, pero era lo suficientemente desordenado como para incomodarlo en la torpe búsqueda. Luego de los instantes iniciales y no encontrar algo, Craig le sugirió que levantara el cabello que estaba más cerca de la oreja derecha. Y ahí, justo sobre la punta de la oreja, se hallaba una marca un poco más oscura que la piel. Casi parecía una quemadura. El pensamiento lo espantó.

—¿Qué le pasó? —murmuró con espanto.

Craig se levantó un costado del gorro extraño que llevaba puesto, mostrando un pedazo del cuello en donde llevaba una marca similar.

—Es una marca de simbiosis. Aunque él toma más ventajas de mí de las que yo puedo tomar de él.

—No sé lo que es eso.

—Dios, no te lo voy a explicar todo. Pídele al idiota de Cartman mañana que te haga un manual, él es el experto.

El bárbaro no comprendía algunas de las palabras, su crianza constaba de conceptos e ideas distintas a la de los humanos, puede que no más complejas, pero lo suficientemente distintas para confundir. Mike se había dado el tiempo para instruirlo entre los sorbos y sorbos a la sopa; el mes eran como las temporadas, pero cortos y se dividían en días; un año se dividía en doce meses, cada uno con un nombre particular. 'Dios' no era algo en lo que Mike hubiera profundizado.

—¿Por qué?

—Solo hazlo. No preguntes más —musitó impasible. La atención de Craig se centró en el bulto que era el niño cuando este se movió contra la piel de Tweek, parpadeando perezosamente mientras despabilaba soltando un largo y mudo bostezo. Los músculos y el cuerpo de Tweek se contraen en respuesta alejándose involuntariamente—. No lo hagas. Abrázalo, le gusta la cercanía y los bárbaros tienen piel caliente. Lo relajará más

Tweek no se atrevía a rebatirle. Rodeó el pequeño cuerpo con su brazo, grande en comparación, y lo apretó contra sí. El pequeño lo miró con curiosidad, sus irises grises desplazándose de izquierda a derecha, las pupilas observado cada centímetro del rostro de su padre. Un desconocido.

—Háblale. Solo así se quedará dormido de nuevo.

—¡Qué le digo! —exclamó, el susurro de su voz se perdió en el fuerte crepitar de la fogata. Craig estaba cerca para escucharlo, sin embargo.

—Cualquier cosa, canta una canción si quieres.

—Pues no recuerd-

La verdad es que sí recordaba una. Pero lo que había ocurrido ese atardecer en que la escuchó, y la mañana siguiente, no eran recuerdos que le agradaran. Pero si era verdad que Red estaba perdida en una villa congelada en el tiempo, como dijo Mike, entonces la melodía sería la única conexión que tendría el niño con su madre. A Bebe le hubiera gustado esa idea tan humana. Lo habría felicitado, tal vez le habría besado.

El niño le tocó el pecho y Tweek abandonó sus sueños.

Craig bufó.

—Mira, si no quieres solo entrégamelo y yo-

—¡No! —interrumpió Tweek—, ya recordé. Solo... necesitaba recordarlo bien, completo.

Era extraño, despertaba lejos de casa, Bebe había desaparecido, los bárbaros de la villa atrapados y ni siquiera se había dejado tener un minuto para lamentarlos. Conocidos, amigos, cercanos, maestros. Red, primero compañera, después maestra y finalmente la hembra que lo eligió en la fiesta de la fertilidad. Richard, Mujer Fuerte, Stuart.

¿Habría Mike sentido tristeza por ellos? ¿en sus compañeros de infancia? ¿en los músicos que aquella noche interpretaron la melodía? ¿en las hembras que fueron parte del ritual? ¿en la que lo eligió?

Dolía, dolía demasiado. En un momento había estado con Cartman confundido, Bebe ayudándolo, en la calidez y seguridad de la cueva, y al momento siguiente sostenía un bebé en sus brazos mientras tomaba sopa, y a pesar de la presencia de Mike, cercana, amistosa, sintió que el pequeño cuerpo de Razamaru era lo único que lo podía salvar de ahogarse en la pena. Era suyo, era su responsabilidad a pesar de que no podía protegerse a sí mismo. Y lo miraba con asombro y cierta felicidad, con la pureza y la inocencia de quién no entiende por lo que está pasando.

Su voz era torpe en el canto porque nunca había intentado utilizarla para más que quejidos o conversaciones así que probó con tararear. La suave melodía se envolvió en las lenguas de fuego, subió por las volutas de humo, recorrió el cielo estrellado y bajó de nuevo sobre todos ellos. El niño se carcajeó y su mano empuñada golpeó con torpeza el pecho de Tweek, interrumpiéndolo brevemente. Tweek sonrió suavemente, usando la mano libre para detener el puño, pero el niño lo sorprendió aferrándose con brío a uno de sus dedos. Eran los primeros golpes que recibía en su vida que, en vez de causarle temor o daño, se sentían suaves e indoloros. El escudo no funcionaba, se dio cuenta, pero no importa, pensó, no era necesario en ese momento.

Llegando a la mitad final de la melodía, Tweek elevó una pizca el tono de voz. El niño respondió riendo y zarandeando el dedo que le tenía raptado, dichoso, alborozado.

Craig lanzó los trozos de un leño a la fogata, y si no fuera por ese movimiento, Tweek hubiera olvidado que estaba despierto, o incluso que existía. El humano tornó a acomodarse cerca de ellos, al igual que antes, sin desviar su concentración de cada uno de los movimientos del niño. Su postura, antes alerta y ansiosa, se relajó contra la tierra reseca.

Ulteriormente a las entonaciones finales, el silencio fue ensordecedor, casi aplastante. Los iris azules del humano seguían fijos en Razamaru, pero después de un lento parpadeo, se fijaron en los ojos de Tweek. Tweek tragó en seco, encogido por aquella frialdad, y los peores recuerdos de sí mismo que eso provocaba. El cuerpo de Craig estaba en alerta de nuevo.

La risa contagiosa del bebé logró despabilar a Tweek, apagando la conmoción.

—Shh, no rías tan alto, Amaru.

—¿Dónde aprendiste esa canción? —preguntó Craig con aspereza.

—Ugh, es parte de la ceremonia de fertilización —respondió, cayendo en la cuenta de que probablemente Craig no sabía lo que era. Se encogió, jugando con la mano del pequeño, envuelta en su dedo, pinchando juguetonamente la mejilla suave y rechoncha. Buscó en sus recuerdos palabras humanas que Bebe hubiera usado—. Razamaru vino de ahí. Es... para reproducirnos.

—Ah, ¿es alguna clase de orgía?

—¿O-orgía?

—Cuando se cogen entre todos.

La confusión de Tweek era enorme y Craig lo notó.

—Nunca he estado en una —continuó el humano, mirando el cielo oscurecido—, así que no puedo explicártela exactamente como es... Imagina un gran grupo de personas.

Tweek parpadeó confundido, pero asintió.

—Vale.

—Y ahora imagina que todas las personas de ese grupo tienen sexo entre sí.

Inevitablemente también imaginó eso. Los pelos de su espalda y brazos se alzaron ante la idea, de lo poco parecido que se parecía a lo que habían hecho. No es que los bárbaros no lo hicieran, pero normalmente era en grupos de tres o cuatro, y sin necesidades reproductivas. Eran pocos los que preferían el placer por ese camino, porque la mayoría encontraba mayor gusto a la comida, a la lucha, o su trabajo. Tweek nunca había pensado en unirse a una al igual que Bebe, y Mike nunca realmente estuvo interesado después de la primera prueba. Él prefería aprender a mejorar su táctica con la espada y las dagas, además de viajar entre villas.

—¡No, no es así! E-es solo con una persona. Ellas eligen, buscan al que quieren.

—Ah, con que así nació ese crío.

—Aunque Red nunca me dijo por qué —murmuró Tweek para sí mismo. Razamaru bostezó, llamando su atención—. Duerme, pequeño.

Como si fuera magia, el bebé lo miró una última vez con inocentes ojos grises antes de cerrar los ojos. No los volvió a abrir. Craig se removió y se levantó.

—Bien, supongo que eso sería todo.

Tweek lo observó.

—Gracias.

Craig no se volteó a mirarlo.

—No lo hago por ti —sinceró, áspero, indiferente—. Si no le hago caso será peor para mi. En caso contrario... —se detuvo y se encogió de hombros—. Da lo mismo. No necesitas saberlo todo ahora.

Tweek frunció el ceño.

—Oye, yo te-

—Cuidado, lo vas a despertar —lo detuvo de gritar—. Además, igual te vas a enterar de todo, así que no es importante si lo sabes ahora o mañana o en cinco años más.

Dando por terminada la conversación, Craig volvió a acostarse en su extraña manta negra que era como un saco largo. Sintiéndose profundamente frustrado y molesto, Tweek prefirió ignorarlo todo y se acomodó para descansar, sintiendo la diminuta respiración de Razamaru rozar su piel, oyendo sus largas inhalaciones y exhalaciones. Ese era el tipo de melodía que él prefería escuchar, nueva, al principio desconocida pero después cómoda. Lejos de lo que alguna vez fue su vida en la villa.

Soñó con Bebe; sonreía mientras sostenía a Razamaru y lo besaba reiteradamente en la cabeza, el bebé carcajeándose con ganas ante cada atentado cariñoso. Luz suave y blanca caían sobre sus rostros, sus pieles pulcras, el bulto en el viente de Bebe, y sus mejillas redondas y suaves hinchadas por las sonrisas. La ansiedad quebró la voz de Tweek cuando la llamó. Quería abrazarla y rodearla y besarla y...

Pero era solo un sueño.

Su rostro estaba húmedo cuando despertó, y el calor era casi insoportable. Comprobó que eran lágrimas y las retiró de su rostro antes de que el resto despertara. El sol estaba a menos de medio camino en el suelo y los caballos descansaban tranquilamente, indiferentes. Razamaru se quejó cuando lo levantó de la piel, pero siguió durmiendo dejando escapar un bostezo. Tardíamente notó que Craig no estaba entre los bultos restantes y se preguntó cuando de verdad tuvieron sus palabras la noche anterior. Después de todo era un ladrón y a Ga le desgradaban esos, casi tanto como los asesinos. Eran los más traicioneros.

¿Serían Craig y Cartman asesinos? Tendría que preguntárselo a Mike más tarde.

Uno de los caballos era de pelaje oscuro, hasta el punto de parecer negro, exceptuando por ciertas partes en las patas que parecían calcetines blancos. Era mucho más grande que los corceles que Karen cuidaba en la villa, de músculos más prominentes y una cabeza más recta y grande. Los ojos oscuros del animal lo observaron acercarse, impasibles, sin temor. Le acarició el morro, pero el caballo no pareció reaccionar a su mano o a su intento de ser amigable, y agachó la cabeza, olisqueando el suelo; ¿estarían los caballos de la villa petrificados en aquella posición?

Fue el turno de Mike de levantarse, frotándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano y apartándose el pelo de la frente. Solo entonces Tweek se fijó en lo largo que lo tenía, y probablemente él estaría en condiciones similares. Bebe solía cortarlo por ellos después de las pruebas, y si ella no podía estaba Karen. El pelo largo de Mike solía molestarle en los ojos porque en ese estado era casi lacio, en cambio el de Tweek era tan desordenado que su cabeza solía parecer más grande de lo usual. Por lo que ambos evitaban que les creciera demasiado. Bárbaros como Alistor y Thenos solían llevarlo siempre largo, amarrado en una coleta.

Razamaru se quejó en sus brazos, despierto. Unos pucheros le advirtieron a Tweek lo que se vendría.

Craig estaba a su lado antes de que Tweek pudiera escucharlo. Era increíble, como era capaz de moverse sin que él lo sintiera, siendo que como humano sus movimientos eran torpes y lentos.

—Entrégamelo.

Tweek no protestó. No estaba acostumbrado a mantener los brazos recogidos tanto tiempo y Razamaru parecía mejor acomodado en los brazos del humano.

Mike estaba sentado, su pelo amarrado apenas en una coleta detrás de su cabeza — _¿lo tenía así anoche?_ —, y observaba una especie de hoja amarillenta que mostraba en un costado dibujos de caminos, árboles, montañas, lagos y otras variantes geográficas que no comprendía. Un mapa. Tweek se aproximó y se sentó a su lado. En la esquina del mapa, marcado en negro y mayúsculas, rezaba: centro.

—Nuestro siguiente destino es Yermak —Mike indicó el costado derecho de la hoja con el dibujo oscuro de un anillo alrededor de tres cosas que parecían tiendas de campañas grandes con techo—. Un pueblo a menos de un día de aquí. Podremos obtener dinero y provisiones para el viaje hasta Oguy.

—¿Dinero?

—Objetos circulares dorados, plateados o cobrizos que sirven para intercambiarlos por comida y agua. Aquí las cosas funcionan de manera algo diferente y aunque podríamos cazar animales, son realmente escasos. Además, se nos está acabando la leche para Razamaru, ¡come como oso cavernoso! Ga debe estar espantado por su gula.

Craig se arrodilló entre ellos, sostenía una especie de botella con una terminación suave y ovalada que el niño bebía con desesperación.

—Cartman me había dicho que íbamos a Usamaz —dijo.

—Cambio de planes —le respondió Mike—, con Tweek despierto necesitamos más comida y agua. Si Cartman hubiera sido más preciso con el tiempo que demoraba sus poderes curativos no estaríamos en este dilema.

—Es un idiota —murmuró entre dientes—. Mira, entrar a Yermak no es tan sencillo como en el pueblo anterior. Ahí tienes que... rendir ciertos requisitos para ingresar. Y no pueden ver a Razamaru o lo intentarán usar como moneda de intercambio para  _'facilitarnos_ ' las cosas, y si no pueden convencernos nos lo robarán o nos matarán.

—¿Y cuál es el requisito? —preguntó Tweek.

Cartman eligió que ese era el mejor momento para desperezarse, girándose mientras bostezaba y rodaba fuera de las mantas. Tweek presintió que los había estado escuchando hace rato, pero prefirió hacerse el dormido. Sus mejillas redondas parecían incluso más gordas bajo la luz directa del sol, sin que el sombrero de ala ancha se interpusiera.

—Castidad.

Mike levantó la cabeza del mapa.

— _¿Qué?_

—Ya me escuchaste. Y al menos que no lo hayas hecho, entonces tu plan está fallando —se carcajeó y ante la falta de respuesta de Mike miró a Tweek—. A ti ni te voy a preguntar, aunque podríamos negociar a tu crío.

Craig se sentó y cuadró los hombros. Parecía estar a punto de iniciar una discusión con Cartman, por lo que Tweek se interpuso casi gritando. Por el bien de Razamaru.

—¿Y-y qué podemos hacer?

—Al menos que encontremos en el camino un castillo custodiado por un dragón con una princesa virgen adentro, no veo cómo. Piensen en otro plan.

—Podríamos engañarlos —aconsejó Mike—, o que alguien entre uno sin ser visto por la guardia.

—Esas son ideas realmente estúpidas —Cartman bostezó de nuevo y estiró el brazo para alcanzar su sobrero y capa—. La mayoría de ellos pueden sentir la mentira, además de que el pueblo se encuentra rodeado por una gran fosa y solo es posible entrar a través de aerostáticos permitidos. ¿acaso miraste el jodido dibujo? ese círculo no es un detalle sin razón.

Cartman estaba en lo cierto. Craig chasqueó la lengua con cierto desinterés y se quitó de entremedio, quitándole la botella vacía al bebé de los labios y procediendo a acomodarlo en el hombro, palmoteándole suavemente la espalda. Aún en el suelo, Cartman bostezó y estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza, levantando un poco de polvo con el brusco movimiento. Tweek se dedicó a analizar el mapa a pesar de que no entendía la mitad de los dibujos. Una vez cayó en una fosa cuando paseaba con Bebe por la parte de la barrera más alejada de la villa, había sido bastante cómico, y aparte de partirse de la risa, Bebe terminó contándole a sus compañeros la anécdota. Mike fue el último en enterarse, pero el que más disfruto otorgándole motes.

Tweek suspiró, aparentemente no tenían más opción. Ir a Usamaz racionando la comida, o ir a Yermak y arriesgar al niño. Las criadoras eran expertas en atraer animales productores y hacerles producir más rápido de lo naturalmente normal; pero aquí ni habían criadoras. Tweek ni siquiera estaba seguro del todo en qué parte del terreno humano estaba parado, el mapa no mostraba demasiado y no es que él fuera precisamente bueno leyéndolos.

Craig volvió a chasquear la lengua.

—Bien, entraré yo, ¿de acuerdo?

Tanto Mike como Tweek doblaron los cuellos presurosos en la dirección del humano. Cartman sonrió a sus espaldas.

—Bien hecho, ladrón.

Craig miró fríamente a Cartman.

—Ya lo sabías de todos modos —siseó.

—¿Qué? ¿yo? soy inocente. Solo sé que ahí vive alguien llamada Tricia Tucker. Sumé uno más uno.

Aunando sus expresiones imparciales, Craig evitó responder y se volteó para preocuparse de las necesidades del crío. Reacciones como aquellas llamaban tremendamente la atención de Tweek, y a diferencia de él, el resto del grupo estaba acostumbrado. Mike volteó la atención al mapa, hablando con Cartman de unos temas que no llegan a sus oídos. Tampoco esperaba comprender. Se dedicó a observar a Craig. De algún modo, el nombre que Cartman dijo le había afectado, de una manera distinta a la que le afectaba el llanto de Razamaru. Si no fuera porque Tweek estaba entrenado para ver detalles corporales, además de que los humanos eran realmente lentos para reaccionar, lo habría pasado por alto. Sin embargo, no sabía suficiente sobre los humanos para asociarlo a una reacción negativa o positiva.

¿Sería alguna clase de humano familiar? ¿una pareja? le resultaba tentador saber más si era el caso, pero le daba demasiado miedo preguntar. A Bebe le hubiera gustado que viera de primera mano lo que tanto tiempo intentó enseñarle. Si bien le aterraba y paralizaba la idea de acercarse a un foso alrededor de un pueblo, su curiosidad daba una buena batalla.

Era tiempo de comer, pero Tweek no tenía ganas y Mike tuvo que convencerlo de que bebiera por lo menos el caldo del resultado y trozos de una exquisitez llamada pan. Razamaru, acomodado entre mantas y dormido en el mismo sector que la noche anterior, no fue problema para Craig en el momento en que fue a buscar su porción de comida. Tweek se acercó y se sentó junto al bebe, pinchando la mejilla regordeta con el dedo índice, recibiendo una mirada de amenaza de Craig que le hizo replantearse volver a hacerlo. Mike se carcajeó y no dejó que el breve intercambio pasara desapercibido. Por suerte para Tweek, Craig no era un humano fácil de perturbar. Cartman se involucró de vez en cuando en la conversación solo para burlarse con crudeza.

Por la falta de agua fresca, Mike se comprometió a llenar las cantimploras, y de alguna manera, terminó llevándose a Tweek consigo. El río no estaba lejos, pero el calor y la humedad poco conocida para el cuerpo no adaptado de Tweek le hizo sentir que cada paso era una quemadura profunda en su piel expuesta. Un pequeño tramo de árboles le ayuda a respirar tranquilo y la leve oscuridad lo cubre con cariño, pero su alivio es efímero. A diferencia de la mayoría de los ríos que conoció cerca de la villa, este tiene un largo camino despoblado de hierba o cualquier otra flora hasta llegar a la orilla. Los efectos del calor tornan a ser abrumadores, incluso más que cuando despertó.

Pero entonces Mike se acuerda de que está acompañado y que su cháchara no va dirigida a nadie en especial, hablándole directamente con un mayor tono de voz sobre algo que Tweek no logra captar en el primer intento, y el calor desaparece casi completamente cuando levanta la mirada.

—Lo siento, aún es como un sueño pensar que despertaste. La costumbre me llevó a creer que estaba solo.

—¿Costumbre?

—Ya sabes, por el tiempo que llevas dormido. Craig no es exactamente muy parlanchín y siempre está ocupado con Razamaru y a Cartman no le gusta acompañarme.

—Huh.

Tweek lo miró de reojo. Los ojos marrones de Mike visualizaban el agua en calma. Una sonrisa sórdida descansaba en sus labios, pero la sombra de una pena contenida nublaba sus ojos.

—¿Sabes? Fue todo tan drástico. En un momento me preparaba para ser un buen sucesor en la villa y al siguiente corría de ella con un bebé que no era mío, esperando que tú y Bebe pudieran ayudarme. Pero ¡oh sorpresa!, Bebe se había ido y tú estabas inconsciente y casi muerto. Si no fuera por la presencia de Cartman seguramente habría colapsado en ese lugar.

—Lo siento.

—No deberías, no es como si te hubieras dejado inconsciente por voluntad.

Quiere decirle tantas cosas; como  _gracias_ ,  _no me abandonaste_. Pero las palabras de ese calibre no suelen ser bastante entendidas por bárbaros y Tweek siempre se llevó mejor con las divagaciones y los gritos inconexos.

—Uhm, sabes... ¿a dónde vamos? después del pueblo.

—Sinceramente no lo sé. Mi plan solo constaba en salir de ese lugar, como la villa estaba relativamente cerca de la frontera con los del centro.

—¿Por qué? ¿y las otras villas?

Mike agitó negativamente la cabeza, como si la idea no fuera grata.

—Créeme, fue mejor que saliéramos del Norte. No nos habrían aceptado en ninguna de ellas.

Llegaron a la orilla y Mike dejó caer su cargamento de cantimploras al suelo. Abre una y la llena. El río, que al principio le pareció tranquilo, se mueve en dirección a favor del ocaso del sol, con una lentitud propia de una babosa. Las piedras grandes de las orillas tienen la mitad del cuerpo blanqueados y lisos por el roce constante del agua. Al otro lado el boscaje no es tan denso y se divide por tramos al igual que en donde están ellos, pero las hojas de los árboles tienen un color más vivo de naranjo, casi rojo. No era algo que Tweek hubiera presenciado antes en los alrededores de la villa; o todos los árboles tenían copas verdes o naranjas — _con excepciones individuales_ —, o simplemente no tenían hojas.

Ayuda a Mike con las cantimploras. El sol no vuelve a quemar su piel y Mike conversa tanto sobre lo que pasó mientras estuvo inconsciente que Tweek solo tiene que detenerlo cuando los términos que usa son desconocidos para él. Llegados a cierto punto, juntan las cantimploras llenas debajo de la sombra de un arbusto y eligen el tronco delgado de un árbol para descansar juntos. Casi se ha olvidado de las peligrosidades del bosque cuando oye el canto de un pájaro y todos sus músculos reaccionan involuntariamente, listos para la huida.

Mike se carcajeó.

—Recuerda que aquí los animales lo que menos quieren es enfrentarse a un humano, y nosotros nos parecemos a ellos.

—Igual, ugh, no quiero relajarme, ¿y si cambian de opinión?

—No son tan inteligentes, amigo.

—¡No podemos saberlo!

Mike giró la cabeza y lo miró fijamente a los ojos con una seriedad poco usual en él, unos segundos después, estalló en carcajadas. Tweek tuvo que morderse el labio para no pedirle que bajara la voz. No quería ser un blanco fácil en un espacio tan abierto. Solamente cuando la risa se alargó los suficiente para alertar a todos los nervios de Tweek es que decidió pedirle que se detuviera. Mike lo escuchó, y se detuvo, mirando el espacio que inconscientemente han dejado entre ellos. Cabe perfectamente otro cuerpo.

—Eres como... realmente lo único que me faltaba para no sentirme tan perdido.

Tweek realmente no puede entenderlo del todo.

Mike lo invitó a limpiarse en río, porque la corriente no en realidad no es tan rápida y porque Tweek llevaba meses — _Tweek aún no comprendía ese concepto_ — sin bañarse. Por lo que Tweek aceptó y se dejó ser arrastro por la mano cálida y amigable de Mike rodeando su muñeca, y el golpe frío del agua envolviendo su cuerpo. En algún lugar encima del rumor del agua, oye a Mike reírse y cuando emerge lo espera un reguero de más agua tirada directamente a su cara. Desconcertado en un principio, no comprendió que Mike lo invitaba a jugar hasta que lo vio partiéndose de la risa. Era como en los viejos tiempos, como cuando eran apenas niños, como aquella vez que Bebe dijo que quería ser sanadora.

Tweek le devolvió el favor a Mike.

De regreso la fogata está apaga con tierra y los caballos preparados con bolsas colgando de la grupa. Mike le entrega las cantimploras a Craig y se dirige a arreglar unas últimas cosas con Cartman. Razamaru está sentado en una especie de bolsa que se aferra a la espalda de Craig, con lazos de se cruzan sobre el torso y el cuello. El niño está feliz y concentrado jugando con sus propias manos, y a pesar de que no sabe qué hacer consigo mismo, y el terror diminuto que aún queda el saber que ese pequeño cuerpo era en parte él, se acercó y pinchó con un dedo una mejilla regordeta. Razamaru se carcajeó y le atrapó el dedo con ambas manos.

Craig lo miró de perfil.

—No lo molestes.

—El crío es suyo idiota —exclamó Cartman acercándose.

Craig se encogió de hombros y guardó otro par de cantimploras. Con la atención desviada de su ser, Tweek dio dos pasos lejos de ellos.

—Fuiste tú el que me enredó en esta mierda.

—Si bueno, debieras de haberlo pensado dos veces antes de robarle a ese mago.

Craig giró la cabeza en dirección a Cartman brevemente y le dio despectivamente un gesto con la mano que Tweek no supo descifrar. El ambiente estaba tenso, casi como cuando se veía a un cazador a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa. Tweek tragó saliva bruscamente.

—Uhm —interviene, temblando internamente—, ¿qué pasó?

La pregunta es corta y dicha en voz baja, pero ambos lo escucharon. Craig le larga una breve mirada incierta antes de voltearse al caballo y subir con ayuda de la montura. Razamaru gritó con emoción. Dándole al animal unas órdenes con tono bajo y rápido, Craig y Razamaru se alejaron. Cartman observó la escena, pensativo. Para Tweek es como si el aire volviera a ser respirable.

—Sabes Tweek, a Craig no le gusta preocuparse por nadie, por eso está de mal humor —dice Cartman, con tono distinto, como si estuviera contando un secreto—. Está ligado al crío por magia de contrato, así que no puede hacer nada con completa voluntad hasta que cumpla con su parte y eso le molesta. Es un esclavo de sus palabras. Aprovecha esa ventaja.

—¿V-ventaja?

—Craig en este momento es una niñera personalizada que además de tener como profesión ser un ladrón, puede manejar la magia. Hará cualquier cosa que crea que ayude a mantener vivo a Amaru.

No sabe si quiere hacer eso, no con alguien que luce tan amenazador, pero de todos modos asiente.

Mucho tiempo después de que han compensado el viaje, Mike se quejó de que algo le ha mordido. El sol está casi al frente de ellos, ocultándose en un punto que no puede ver por el boscaje. El calor disminuye progresivamente. Los caballos relinchan, sus patas levantan tierra y polvo y unas extrañas criaturas que parecían serpientes pequeñas con alas de mariposa revoloteaban junto a ellos. Los ojos no poseían pupilas y eran complemente negros, además de que el morro era redondeado y algo brillante. Mike se agitó y una de las serpientes que descansaba en su hombro desnudo sacudió las alas, con las arterias y venas expuestas en un rojo intenso, y retomó un vuelo suave que casi parecía una danza bajo el agua.

—¿Beben sangre? —Tweek preguntó alarmado.

—No, comen frutas —dijo Cartman con tono serio—, pero pueden hacer una excepción.

Tweek se estremeció.

—Solo está jugando contigo —intervino Craig, sin voltearse a miraros. Era el primero en la fila que armaban inconscientemente los caballos. Razamaru dormía descansando la cabeza en su espalda—. Los  _trasher_  son ciegos, muerden lo que tocan.

—¿Y por qué demonios lo los ha mordido a ustedes? —preguntó Mike—. Demonios, eso dolió. Maldito escudo, por qué no funciona con animales pequeños.

Fue entonces cuando una de esas criaturas mordió a Tweek. Gritando, lo apartó presuroso de su espalda. Ni siquiera le había sentido acercarse, o incluso cuando se posó en su piel, pero ahora que era consciente, podía sentir que la piel era viscosa, pegajosa. Cartman se burló de su desgracia y Mike lo miró desde su posición, frente al caballo de Tweek.

—Bueno, ahora me siento mejor. No soy el único.

—Deberían comprarse rompa cuando lleguemos a Usamaz —replicó Cartman cuando terminó de reírse y se secó una lágrima—. Y no crean que les voy a prestar dinero.

—¿Y de dónde sacaremos entonces? —preguntó Mike, espoleando su caballo para que se adelantara y llegara a la altura del de Cartman—. No sabemos trabajar.

—Los bárbaros son muy pedidos en la casa de putas. Tengo contactos en Usamaz, y con gusto los ayudaré si me quedo con parte de las ganancias.

No pararon al caer la oscuridad, Craig sabía orientarse por las estrellas y llevaba una brújula. Mike se siguió quejando de los pequeñas serpientes voladoras, mascullando maldiciones entre dientes. Para Tweek también eran algo molestas, y más que protestar, procuraba moverse lo suficientemente sobre el lomo del caballo para que las malditas no se quisieran posar en él. Tenían las alas fosforescentes e iluminaban el bosque, así que no tenían que preocuparse de chocar con un tronco o caer en una zanja.

Después de apartar una de esas pequeñas bestias que volaba cerca de su cabeza, Tweek acercó su caballo al de Mike.

—Ugh, ¿por qué querían ir a Usamaz? —preguntó.

—Conseguiremos un poco de dinero y seguiremos viajando hasta llegar a Rhu.

—¿Y qué hay allá?

Mike giró la cabeza tan rápido que Tweek se sorprendió de que no le doliera. Puede que fuera un efecto de la luz proveniente de las alas de los  _trasher,_  pero la piel de Mike lucía pálida, dándole un toque extraño a su rostro usualmente de un dorado tostado.

—¿No te lo dije?

—Eh... no.

—Ga, lo siento Tweek, creí que te lo había dicho. Mira, te lo contaré cuando lleguemos a Yermak, lo prometo.

Definitivamente no estaba preparado para ver un agujero gigante. Es decir, sabía que había un agujero, y después de las cosas que llegó a ver en la villa, Tweek creyó que lo de Yermak sería algo similar a la barrera, solo que debajo de la tierra. El agujero no es mágico, sin embargo, hay una autentica barrera mágica de color azul, que en cierto punto se mezcla con el cielo y verde cerca del suelo, y les prohíbe ver lo que hay en Yermak como una cúpula pintada especialmente para el camuflaje.

Si no fuera porque la buscaban Tweek no la hubiera visto.

Si había algo que olvidó por pasar tanto tiempo lejos uno del otro, eran los largos monólogos que podía Mike construir en los viajes. Siempre fue así, cuando construían comodidades para la cueva, cuando entrenaban o simplemente se sentaban detrás de la cabaña de provisiones junto con Bebe. Era el que llevaba los hilos de la conversación entre los tres, y después de su primera salida al mundo más allá de la barrera junto con una caravana de cazadores, fue quien más tuvo historias en su haber.

Era divertido escucharlo, sus exageraciones, los ademanes, la pasión. Bebe creía que era innecesario, pero secretamente Tweek sabía que ella también disfrutaba de la excentricidad y las bromas. No eran el grupo más parejo en cuanto a la esencia de cada uno, porque Tweek y Mike eran realmente diferentes de personalidad, por no decir que Bebe tampoco se asemejaba a ninguno de lo ellos. Pero estaban acostumbrados, y en cierta forma era beneficioso, porque nunca terminaban una aventura cuando se metían en la siguiente, a pesar de los miedos y advertencias de Tweek. Siendo niños, Mike, con su altanería y seguridad, fue el primero que los incitó a salir de la villa al sector más apartado de la barrera, y a pesar de que Bebe no estaba muy segura y Tweek aterrado, logró convencerlos. Mike era muy elocuente y tenía una lengua de oro, por lo que realmente no fue muy difícil para él.

Poco tiempo después Mike fue atrapado por el jefe y comenzaron a verlo menos. Tweek se había sentido mal la primera mañana que no lo vio en su cama, ni después en el entrenamiento. Mike adoraba los enfrentamientos con espada, por lo que resultó muy raro. Ese dolor se acentuó en los siguientes amaneceres y Bebe tuvo con consolarlo con la mentira de que Mike se encontraba bien, a pesar de que ella misma también desconocía su paradero.

Casi podía oírla susurrar su consuelo.

—¿Y cómo se supone que tenemos que entrar en eso? —preguntó Mike, mirando de derecha a izquierda—. No veo alguien en este lado del agujero que nos pueda ayudar.

—La entrada y el escaneo lo encontraremos si vamos a la derecha —dijo Craig, bajándose del caballo—. Ustedes esperarán aquí mientras voy. No los encontrarán aquí.

—Ajá, ¿y cómo sabremos que no te escaparás? —preguntó Mike, luciendo contrariado y avergonzado unos instantes después cuando todos lo miraron fijamente—. Cierto, el contrato, lo recordé, no tienen por qué mirarme así.

Craig suspiró y se acercó al Tweek, quien también se había bajado del caballo, y le pasó a Razamaru. Tweek esperó que le pidiera que lo cuidara o alguna indicación, como Bebe una vez le dijo que salía en los libros, pero Craig no era una persona de muchas palabras y una sola mirada bastó para que Tweek entendiera que el niño estaba en su completa responsabilidad… cerca de un mortal agujero. Tweek decidió que se alejaría unos buenos cientos de pasos.

—Volveré mañana temprano, así que espero que tengan todo listo —comunicó Craig dejando algunas de las bolsas de su caballo cerca del de Mike.

—Apúrate —le ordenó Cartman—. O tardarás más.

Craig montó en el caballo y se fue.

—Da miedo —soltó Tweek una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, botando un suspiro contenido.

Razamaru jugaba con el anillo en su dedo anular y quería también llevárselo a la boca, como si pretendiera conocer su sabor. Tweek se lo impidió. Tiró de la rienda del caballo alejándolo del acantilado y del peligro. Mike lo acompañó a pie soltando un bostezo escandaloso, estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza. En cuanto se sintió mínimamente más seguro — _no completamente_ —, Tweek acomodó la piel de leopardo en el suelo y dejó arriba al niño. En el suelo estaba más a salvo que en sus brazos.

—Ga que estoy cansado —protestó Mike reuniendo ramas y rocas—. Y hace frío.

Tweek se fijó en el sol incandescente sobre ellos. Frío era lo que menos sentía en el momento. Observó a Mike tallarse un brazo buscando ayudarse, ignorando de lleno que probablemente era una de las pocas veces en su vida que se sentía así. Nunca antes le había escuchado quejarse por eso. Tweek se levantó y ayudó a Mike.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Ahora que lo preguntas, creo que no, podría vomitar en cualquier momento.

—¿Solo eso?

—No, además me están temblando las manos y desde ayer que me duele la cabeza, como si me hubieran golpeado con una piedra. ¿Es esto normal? porque es jodido, mis condolencias si alguna vez lo sufriste.

Tweek no sabe qué decirle. Los bárbaros no solían enfermarse con frecuencia, por lo mucho dos veces en la vida, eran más propensos a fracturas, heridas y esguinces. En el poco tiempo que Tweek fue sanador en la villa, pasó más tiempo organizando y aprendiendo a hacer brebajes simples que curando, y de las pocas veces que llegó alguien a pedir ayuda, siempre estuvo alguien más experimentado para ayudar. La mayoría de las heridas o lesiones que Tweek había sanado — _por no decir todas_ — eran propias. Bebe nunca sufrió de algo similar y Mike tampoco, bueno, hasta ese momento.

Prepara tres brebajes simples diferentes, pero solos los concentrado con magia serían capaces de arreglar los dolores de Mike casi instantáneamente. Además, los brebajes simples tenían además la desventaja de no funcionar, y no saber que fue un fracaso hasta que ya era muy tarde. Otro problema, Tweek se dio cuenta mientras buscaba los ingredientes, fue que las tierras en las que residían eran distintas a las que conoció de toda su vida, y con lo poco que recolectó no le alcanzaba para completar siquiera una receta. Volvió con Razamaru con las manos repletas de bayas inservibles y se las pasó para que jugara o comiera. Con los restos, le preparó lo que pudo a Mike y se lo sirvió en un cuenco.

Con la fogata encendida, Mike se quedó cerca de ella, y el anhelo de calor era tanto que casi parecía estar a punto de probar qué tanto podía quemar el fuego. Bebió con gusto el brebaje.

Tardíamente Tweek se percató de que no podía encontrar a Cartman por ningún lado. Se preguntó brevemente dónde podría estar, pero entonces Razamaru requiere su atención y dejó que la duda disminuyera. No conocía al hombre explorador lo suficiente como para creer que su presencia era importante. Mike le ayudó a preparar leche, que sorprendentemente no provenía directamente de un animal, sino de un polvo igual de blanco que provenía del Sur, y Tweek aprendió que su hijo adoraba esa sustancia. Las manos de Razamaru estaban rojas por las bayas, así que manchó el pecho de Tweek dejando la huella de su pequeña mano en su torso, y otra que ya no se parecía a su mano en el rostro. La botella quedó aún peor.

Tweek se sentó cerca de Mike y observó a Razamaru beber desesperadamente. Mike sonrió.

—Se parece a ti —dijo.

Tweek lo observó confundido.

—¿Recuerdas como eramos cuando pequeños? —preguntó.

—No —respondió Mike con sinceridad—, pero era algo que anhelaba decir. Es una frase de uno de los libros que Bebe leía.

Existía un dolor sórdido y constante en el pecho de Tweek por la ausencia de de Bebe en el grupo, y una pequeña parte de sí quería pensar que seguía viva y que de verdad había desaparecido en el bosque, puede que como una consecuencia de la explosión, pero, si ese era el caso, ¿por qué a Tweek no le había pasado lo mismo? No creía que Mike le estuviera escondiendo la verdad, pero el problema es que la verdad era extraña, ilógica.

Mike sacó una tela delgada de su bolso y la restregó contra la frente manchada de Razamaru, limpiándolo. Tweek pudo notar que la temperatura corporal de Mike era algo elevada. El anillo de Tweek se calentó al contacto con el anillo de Mike.

Comenzaba a anochecer.

—Le voy a enseñar a manejar una espada como se debe cuando sea lo suficientemente grande —dijo Mike luego de beber todo el líquido de su cantimplora y comer unos pocos trozos de pan y entregarle su porción a Tweek, quien luego de golpear la espalda de Razamaru reiteradas veces como vio que hizo Craig antes, intentaba que el pequeño durmiera—. Va a ser mejor que su padre.

—¿Quieres ser su cuidador?

—Sí, algo así —Mike respondió con algo más de gravedad que la que Tweek estaba acostumbrado a escuchar en su voz—. Pero como estamos en Centro podemos ocupar los términos que se ocupan acá.

—Huh, ¿y cuál sería?

—Seré... su padrino.

Tweek desconocía por completo la palabra, pero de todos modos asintió. Mike lucía muy feliz y orgulloso con el tema, mucho mejor que momentos atrás, y se acostó de espalda en el suelo, sin colocar una piel debajo de él como Tweek.

—Le enseñaré a ocupar la espada y tú el arco con flechas. Podría también contarle sobre Red, si quieres, después de todo pasé más tiempo con ella que tú —se giró apoyándose en un la palma de su mano. Con la densidad de la oscuridad y el brillo anaranjado de las llamas, la piel de Mike era casi tan oscura como la tierra húmeda—. Aunque me preocupa, el poco pelo que tiene es como el tuyo. Qué desgracia.

—¿¡Y eso por que es malo!?

—Amigo, ¿te has visto? yo necesito un corte, pero por lo menos no parezco que me ha caído un rayo.

Razamaru estaba dormido. Tweek lo posicionó suavemente en la piel del leopardo y lo cubrió con cuero de ciervo. Le dio unos mordiscos al pan y bebió de la cantimplora. Mike, que se sentó, lo miraba en silencio cálido y de vez en cuando tallaba dibujos en la tierra con el extremo delgado de una rama corta. Inconscientemente, su figura encorvada le trajo recuerdos a Tweek.

—Cartman me dijo que en Rhu vive un elfo que alguna vez fue jefe de un grupo militar —contó Mike, dibujando una cara muy redonda de orejas largas—, que son amigos y que puede ayudarme a ingresar en su corte. Verás, este elfo es un descendiente directo de las brujas por lo que tiene poder suficiente para reparar la villa, o por lo menos intentarlo.

El corazón de Tweek martilleó su pecho.

—¿Y si es una trampa? —preguntó. No lo había pensado, pero sus inseguridades seguían estando por un paso adelante de su lógica y las palabras simplemente salieron—. ¿Y si quiere secuestrarte?

Mike trazó un árbol y el contorno de la barrera mágica.

—Lo averiguaré cuando llegué allá. Por el momento, es la única solución que tengo.

Entre los aspectos que los diferenciaban, la reacción ante lo impredecible era una de ellas. Tweek creía visceralmente que cada cambio, drástico o no, en su vida iba a terminar irremediablemente de manera trágica, algún accidente, alguna decepción; por lo tanto, temía que cada paso que daba era un potencial anuncio de la muerte acariciándole el cuello. Para Mike, el no conocer su futuro era una razón extra y potente para ir a por ello. Era un  _es el único modo,_ o,  _¿de qué otra manera sabré lo que ocurrirá si no lo intento?_  Tweek podía admirar en silencio ese valor, y después criticarlo cuando la lógica alcanzaba ese pensamiento visceral. Bebe perseguía en ocasiones la imprudencia de Mike, pero sus intenciones fueron completamente distintas.

Mike fue quien se hizo cargo de su cuerpo cuando estuvo inconsciente, cuidó de Razamaru y portó con ambos por largas mañanas en una tierra desconocida, abandonando el único lugar que conocía en el mundo, por un bien que creía mayor, para reparar un accidente que no era parte de él. Así que Tweek no tenía más opción que creer profundamente en sus sueños.

—Bueno.

Mike enarcó las cejas.

—¿Bueno?

Tweek le quitó la rama y dibujó tres caras dentro de la barrera mágica de Mike. Eran los tres, los tres anillos y unas botellas con birra.

—Uhm, yo... te acompañaré.

Existían grandes consecuencias al trazar lazos de amistad, la sonrisa de Mike apagó brevemente, como unas gotas de agua en plena insolación, todos los temores futuros de Tweek. Sin embargo, el gesto de felicidad no duró demasiado, porque Mike la reemplazó por un gesto bañado en dudas e inseguridades. Tweek se alarmó.

—¿En serio? es decir, ¿estás seguro? —lo cuestionó Mike— Razamaru es un crío y necesita un lugar seguro dónde crecer. Nosotros teníamos la barrera mágica, pero eso ya no está y ustedes podrían vivir aquí, con los humanos, seguros. Ya sabes, yo podría estar caminando directo a una trampa para osos cavernosos y no quiero arrastrarlos a ustedes conmigo.

Había algo distinto en Mike, puede que en su tono de voz, puede que en sus gestos. En otros tiempos, ese mismo muchacho habría aceptado la propuesta, y si esta no existiera, lo hubiera incitado a hacerla.

—Estará bien,  _creo_.

Mike bebió de la cantimplora a medio llenar de Tweek. Gotas de sudor descansaban en su frente y sien.

—Creo que será mejor que lo hables con Craig. Piénsalo, Tweek, porque tener a Razamaru con nosotros emplea mucho más que mantenerlo con vida. Tardamos cuatro meses en llegar a este punto y no sé cuanto más tardaré en volver y resolverlo todo. Razamaru va a crecer, y necesita que lo críen en un lugar fijo. Pero incluso si lo dejas en Rhu con Craig, es un bárbaro y no sabemos los que nos deparará, si viviremos o si no volveremos en años. Él te necesita, ¿sabes? alguien que pueda entender su naturaleza.

—Mike, yo...

—Además, si soy completamente sincero, no quiero que arriesgues tu vida.

Tweek lo miró fijamente.

¿Mike le estaba temiendo al futuro? ¿no era ese su trabajo? Tweek estaba aterrado con la idea de no volver, de hacer algo que probablemente lo llevaría a su muerte en tierras desconocidas y nunca llegar a saber qué fue de Razamaru... pero confiaba en Mike, y quería ser tan valiente como él por las personas de la villa que no merecían un destino tan cruel.

—Voy a ir —dice, no,  _quiero ir,_ ni,  _deseo ayudarte,_  porque sería una mentira. Esto no tenía nada que ver con lo que Tweek planeaba para sí mismo, sino con: Red, Bebe, Alistor, Karen y muchos más, congelados en medio de un bosque donde no serían encontrados.

—Te creo, pero prométeme que lo pensarás detenidamente. Y me dirás lo que decidiste cuando lleguemos a Rhu —le pidió Mike.

—Pero...

—Por favor —suplicó—, Tweek.

Y Tweek, inevitablemente, lo prometió.


	5. Más vale pájaro en mano, que cientos volando.

De las razones que tuvo para unirse a el grupo raro que demostraban ser Bebe y Tweek, la curiosidad fue la más fuerte. Es decir, como un niño que podía ver la magia como luces de colores suaves, era imposible no fijarse en ellos. Y la magia  _fluía_  entre Tweek y el viejo árbol como una cuerda gorda y robusta blanca, ondulando suavemente en el aire, invisible a la mayoría e ignorado por quienes la conocían, excepto a Mike que quiso saber por qué.

Pero ninguno sabía por qué.

Incluso a sabiendo de que sus dudas no serían resueltas, no los pudo dejar. Eran divertidos, Tweek gritaba mucho y Mike le agradaba poder calmarlo a base de palabras y frases tontas, o molestarlo y volverlo más loco hasta el punto de que Bebe tenía que intervenir. Con toda esa seriedad incrustada en ese pequeño cuerpo, a Mike no le sorprendía que lograra detenerlo con estúpida facilidad. Era molesta, la mayoría del tiempo, pero Mike y Tweek lograron encontrar las llaves los candados que desencadenaban sentimientos más tiernos y expresiones más suaves. Tweek las ocupaba casi inconscientemente mientras que Mike tenía que esforzarse. Bebe con rasgos suaves y felices era hermosa.

Si se trataba de preferencias, ellos sobresalían sobre los caballos de Karen o los delirios de grandeza y sabiduría de Kelly.

Los adoraba casi tanto como a los entrenamientos, y los entrenamientos, para Mike, eran  _lo mejor_. Se despertaba antes que todos y estaba listo para cuando los cuidadores entraban en la tienda de campaña. Algunos de la generación anterior lo reconocían como el _chico ansioso_  por eso, lo que era jodidamente divertido, porque su amigo sufría mucho de ansiedad y nadie le tenía un nombre especial para el caso. Mike lo aceptó en silencio, porque le gustaba lo gracioso y porque en verdad que los mayores lo reconocieran y le tuvieran un nombre especial —cuando solían ignorarlos a todos— tenía algo de reconfortante. Era conveniente, porque a veces ellos hacían de profesores y Mike se alimentaba de ese conocimiento en las comidas o los descansos a los que era invitado a unirse.

Ocupaba esos conocimientos en batalla, y, por supuesto, les ganaba a todos sin siquiera desgastarse… a todos… menos Bebe.

Fue lo segundo que más le impresionó de ella. No era una bárbara especialmente fuerte físicamente, ni la más alta, ni la del escudo más repelente, pero en su primer versus esquivó la estocada de Mike y lo desarmó con un fuerte golpe; con el codo en su pecho y una patada detrás de las rodillas. Cayó y Bebe ocupó el peso de su cuerpo para mantenerlo en el suelo subiéndose sobre su torso. Mike jadeó abruptamente por el movimiento brusco y observó la figura recostada de Bebe contra los rayos del sol, el pelo cayendo como cortina a su alrededor. La sombra nublaba su expresión, pero Mike podía adivinar que derramaba una gran cantidad de jactancia. Fue una de las pocas veces que se quedó sin palabras y la primera vez que se sintió como un estúpido.

¿Por qué era el único que tomó esa derrota con tanta adversidad? Bebe se levantó y estiró un brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse. Con lentitud, intentando mantener su vergüenza bajo control, Mike recibió la ayuda y abandonó el suelo. Esa vez _, realmente_  la miró, frente a frente, viendo a toda ella, como si fuera la primera vez. Bebe dijo algo como,  _fue divertido idiota_ , sonrió, y volvió a su puesto. Nada de lo que Mike había hecho anteriormente había recibido una respuesta tan positiva de ella, por lo que simplemente soltó una broma sin sentido, se sentó y vio a los siguientes dos contrincantes hasta que uno de los cuidadores lo llamó para probar su resistencia en una pista de carreras.

El éxito de Tweek esa tarde no fue tan palpable, ni en las siguientes estaciones de su primer ciclo. Su escudo inservible no era motivo suficiente para alejarlo de las prácticas, y sufría. Con Tweek, Mike vio sangre, músculos y huesos por primera vez. Y con solo nueve ciclos de vida, Mike sintió verdadero miedo de que su compañero no lograra alcanzar el deseo de ser cazador. Le temió a la muerte.

Culpó al viejo árbol y esa extraña conexión que los unía. Pensó que la causa era debido a que, drenaba tanta magia del cuerpo de Tweek, que no quedaban restos para formar siquiera una capa del escudo. Así de simple, fácil.

Le cedió magia a través del tacto, esperando resolver parte del problema rellenando la fuente a medio llenar que era Tweek, pero no fue su mejor movimiento.

Una nueva conexión se creó entre ellos, fluyendo en dirección a Mike, llenando su propio contenedor. El miedo apretó la boca de su estómago e intentó cortar la conexión cuando notó que el aura blanca que rodeaba a Tweek era cada vez más traslucida, y  _a la mierda esto, qué había hecho_.

Por más que quisiera negarlo, Mike necesitaba ayuda.

Pero no de los adultos.

—Si te digo que tengo un problema sin resolver, ¿sueno como yo? O tengo que pedirlo con mayor desesperación para que me oigas —le preguntó a Bebe terminado el entrenamiento. Tweek ayudaba a los cuidadores y a Karen guardar las herramientas utilizadas y el hilo blanco que lo unía con Mike fluctuaba y cruzaba todo el campo. Bebe no lo miró, sentada frente a él en la hierba fresca—. No espera, eso sonó horrible. Déjame intentarlo de nuevo.

—Te haré rogar dependiendo de lo que me pidas.

—No te he pedido nada.

—Pero vas a hacerlo.

Mike no podía negarlo, por supuesto. Tomó una piedrecilla y la lanzó a las piernas delgadas de Bebe. Analizó sigilosamente los alrededores, sin mover la cabeza, antes de avanzar. Susurró:

—Es sobre Tweek.

Los hombros de Bebe tomaron rectitud imperceptiblemente. Ojos azules se fijaron en Mike con serenidad y seriedad. Tenía completamente su atención, y era algo que Mike disfrutaría en silencio en otra ocasión.

—Te juro Mike, si es una de tus bromas…

No dejó que Bebe llegara al final de su amenaza, adelantando un brazo y posando la mano sobre el pie más cercano.

—¿Me dejarías entrar? —pidió— Quiero mostrarte un recuerdo.

—Yo… —Bebe dudó, su pie presionando contra la mano de Mike, casi se podía decir que sin completa consciencia de aquello—. Sí.

Unir dos consciencias requería de una gran cantidad de energía mágica. El cuerpo de Mike estaba repleto de magia que no era suya y eso, de cierta manera, lo hizo más sencillo. Las yemas de sus dedos presionaban contra la piel áspera de la rodilla de Bebe y podía sentir su calor y su tensión y su preocupación. Se concentró en el recuerdo, lo replicó, lo encapsuló, y lo guió a través de su cuello, hombro, brazos y dedos para que la magia de Bebe lo recogiera del otro extremo.

Desde fuera, eran dos niños mirándose posibles zonas de contacto con un arma. Para el universo, era una íntima conexión altruista.

Inhalando como si no lo hubiera hecho en ciclos, Mike bajó la mano y se apartó de Bebe para dejarse caer sobre el frío de la hierba. Sus músculos temblaban y sudor le corría por la frente. Esperó, a ella, a Tweek, y observó las esponjosas nubes pasar ocasionalmente por el cielo.

Bebe botó un jadeó que no parecía suyo y Mike supo que el recuerdo había logrado unirse a su memoria.

Después de un tiempo, ella dijo.

—No soy alguien que pueda ayudarte.

Y él respondió.

—No, no lo hice para que me ayudaras.

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Bebe volviera a retomar el tema. Las grandes hojas del viejo árbol eran naranjas e invadían el suelo como un suave colchón esponjoso. Dificultaba el caminar y el correr, por lo que tomaron un cuidador les dijo que tenían el día libre de entrenamiento para que fueran a ayudar al resto de la villa a limpiar el suelo. Mike no estaba muy contento con la idea y Tweek creyó que se partiría el cuello si llegaba a tropezarse. Para molestarlo un poco, le dijo que lo peor no era romperse el cuello, sino que le mordiera una araña venenosa, y si no fuera porque Bebe mintió diciendo que los seres vivos pequeños tampoco podían atravesar la barrera mágica, probablemente Tweek se hubiera escondido bajo la piel de ciervo.

Una de las niñas de su generación había muerto por el veneno de araña antes de que pudiera cumplir el octavo ciclo. Mike no recordaba su nombre, como no solía recordar el nombre de muchos, pero sí podía ver claramente su rostro en sus pensamientos, recordaba haber compartido comidas con ella, reído, jugado en el lodo y en el agua. El día en que la picó la araña, Mike rememoraba haber visto su rostro ceniciento y sus ojos inyectados en un rojo que no sabría nombrar hasta que dejó de tener temblores al respecto. Los sanadores no supieron sanarla y Bebe, que era en ese momento su compañera más cercana, jamás superó que, una vez muerta, Harrison pidiera que dejaran el cuerpo al otro lado de la barrera para que se lo comieran los animales.

Todo el odio, todo el rencor y resentimiento, nació en ese instante. El único cuidador con magia de ese momento le borró los recuerdos a todos sus compañeros que no controlaban la magia y les prohibieron decir palabra alguna a Mike y Bebe, como Harrison tiempo atrás les había prohibido hablar con Tweek sobre su magia rara.

"Crearé un brebaje nuevo, algo sorprendente he inesperado"

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Veamos… uno que prohíba que el corazón se detenga"

La broma terminó afectando más a Bebe que a Tweek y Mike le pidió disculpas cuando llegó la noche. Bebe lo observó detenidamente con escepticismo, y a pesar de sus once ciclos recién cumplidos, Mike sintió como si estuviera frente a uno de los muchachos de la generación anterior.

—¿Sabes?, es raro como somos los únicos de nuestros compañeros que recuerdan lo que pasó, pero nunca lo hemos hablado. Es… como si evitáramos reconocer que ella alguna vez existió. Y eso es injusto.

Tenía los hombros rectos, y el cuerpo tieso. Miraba para todos lados como esperando que alguien los descubriera. Debilidad, miedo. Bebe siempre evitaba esas cosas porque eran poco maleables y muy incontrolables, pero aquí estaba, mostrándole ese lado, como si fuera su única escapatoria.

—¿Quieres hablarlo? —le preguntó, ocultando su nerviosismo y el sudor en sus manos. Su voz, por suerte suya, siempre sonaba más confiada y segura que la realidad— Puedo intentar ser formal.

Bebe, y su fuego interno apagado, lo siguieron detrás de la choza. De alguna manera, Bebe sabía hacer pequeños brebajes de insonoridad e invisibilidad zonal, y empajó el suelo con ellas. Mike no quiso preguntarle de dónde o quién había aprendido eso. No creía que ella le respondería porque sabía que parte de él conocía la respuesta.

—Bien —musitó Mike, con un tono cuidadoso—, suéltalo… o no lo sueltes, ve a tu ritmo. Sin presiones.

Creyó que Bebe demoraría un poco en sacar sus miedos, o lo que quiera que fuera a hablar, y que lloraría, porque Bebe hacía esa cosa rara con los ojos aún a su edad. Pero lo sorprendió mirándolo con seriedad y seguridad.

—Sé que ella no va a volver, aunque hablemos de todo lo que hizo mientras estuvo viva. Mira Mike, sé que va a ser una pregunta rara porque no fue la razón por la que te traje, pero ¿crees que, si hago lo mismo que tú le hiciste a Tweek, podríamos, no sé, salvarlo?

Mike la miró largamente, sin responder. Sabía que el viejo árbol absorbía la magia de su compañero, pero no que estuviera en peligro su vida.

—¿Salvarlo? ¿de qué?

Bebe se mordió el labio y la concentración de Mike se tambaleó un poco.

—Creo que el viejo árbol está conectado a él porque su magia es poderosa. Se alimenta y no tengo idea de por qué, pero sé que lo daña.

—Bueno, sí, es poderosa, la conozco como si fuera mía, pero no me está dando vida, si a eso es a lo que te refieres.

Bebe bufó y rodó los ojos, como no creyendo que esa fuera sinceramente su respuesta.

—Tú no eres un árbol mágico Mike, no seas estúpido.

—Bebe, lo siento si estoy siendo más molesto de lo normal, pero siento que estás ocultando algo.

Bebe no respondió, y parecía a punto de levantarse e irse, así que Mike intentó con otra cosa. Suspiró.

—¿Y cómo se supone que lo daña? —y aunque ya sabía en parte la respuesta, dejó que ella hablara.

—¿No es obvio? Mike, Tweek no tiene un escudo y no tiene poder sobre con quién comparte su magia. Eso no es normal. Además… —tiró un rebelde mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja— la mano derecha de Harrison siempre lo está observando. Lo mira como si… fuera un exiliado.

Bueno, eso era jodidamente nuevo.

—Harrison no me ha dicho nada.

Bebe volvió a bufar.

—¿Y tu crees que va a decirle a un niño, que recién está integrándose a la vida de un jefe, todo lo que pasa por su cabeza? Despierta Mike, todavía estás a la misma altura que nosotros, tus compañeros.

Pero Mike no quería creerlo.

—Tal vez se le ha olvidado. Le voy a preguntar.

—Si le preguntas esconderá más pruebas y no tendré cómo llegar a una solución. No lo hagas.

Creer en Harrison y en su modo de llevar la villa era algo que Mike había aprendido en las últimas estaciones. Era un bárbaro seguro y maravilloso y trataba a Mike como si ya fuera alguien a su altura. Le daba tareas difíciles y confiaba plenamente en él para resolverlas. Si en un principio Mike odió la idea de ser alejado de sus compañeros, el tiempo le fue mostrando que el odio fue solo una sombra en su cabeza sin justificación.

Mike quería creer en la sinceridad de Harrison. Contó hasta tres, tragó su rabia, y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

—Bebe…

Mike les rezó a las deidades no haber quedado como un tonto cuando ella juntó sus labios y un gemido de dolor — _pero que no era dolor_ —, escapó de él. Estaba acostumbrado a la proximidad, Bebe y él solían apoyarse algunas veces espalda contra espalda para descansar si no tenían una superficie vertical cerca, pero esto era completamente diferente. Vergonzosamente diferente. Sobresaltado, se inclinó y se apartó de la nueva suavidad descubierta y sus pensamientos confusos.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó y su voz realmente sonó tan desordenada como estaba su cabeza.

Bebe se encogió de hombros y frunció los labios. No se alejó de donde Mike le había dejado plantada.

—Encontré dos modos más rápidos de traspasar magia y lograr ciertos trucos. Uno de esos métodos es este. Mientras la unión sea más cercana y más difícil de desunir, más fácil será para nosotros lograr lo que queramos.

Las pocas neuronas en el cerebro de Mike estaban fritas, por lo que tontamente solo pudo decir:

—Bebe, no soy bueno para cosas de magia.

—Te puedo ayudar con eso también —dijo ella, acercándose nuevamente—. Solo tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo. Los humanos lo llaman beso.

Tragando duro, Mike sintió que sus manos volvían a sudar. Intentó no tropezar con sus palabras, pero su boca por primera vez no cooperaba.

—Bueno, es lo más vergonzoso que he hecho en mi vida, así que no creo que la practiquen mucho.

Tardíamente se dio cuenta que acababa de darle a Bebe una debilidad para que ella pudiera burlarse. Esperó el golpe, pero ella no hizo nada que pudiera parecer que se había dado cuenta, y se acercó a su rostro con mayor lentitud.

Los pensamientos e ideas volaban en la cabeza de Mike cuando asintió con la cabeza, y explotaron cuando Bebe juntó sus labios. Oh, mierda. Eran suaves, extremadamente, y Mike repentinamente quería saber cómo sería rozarlos con los suyos, así que, tentativamente, movió la boca y sintió que una descarga de la magia de Bebe ingresaba a su cuerpo; conocimientos, recuerdos, ideas. Nada y todo. Bebe movió sus labios, tentativamente, como esperando algo, y, a pesar de toda la vergüenza que sentía Mike en ese momento, supo que ella esperaba que también le diera parte de su magia.

Se la cedió, no completamente como ella porque apestaba en trucos complejos, pero dio lo mejor de sí. Sus labios, o puede que todo él, temblara cuando Bebe se apartó, pero ella no parecía removida en lo más mínimo. Una voz desconocida dentro de Mike quería gritar y ocultarse.

La seriedad en el rostro de Bebe lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, saboreando la nueva información.

—Lo que sea que hiciste con Tweek, no funcionó conmigo —se llevó una mano a la frente y frotó la piel con fuerza—. Ga es difícil, he intentado casi cualquier cosa, pero es como una muralla de cristal. Lo veo, pero no puedo alcanzarlo.

Unir recuerdos ajenos a los suyos era una mierda. Es decir, para Mike la magia era esencial, una parte de sí tan importante para su cuerpo como sus pulmones. Pero no adoraba todo lo que tuviera que ver con cosas que escaparan de su compresión, porque eran explosivamente sorpresivas en algunas ocasiones e indudablemente simples en otras. ¿Cuál era el paso que se daba para levantar una roca sin tocarla a traspasar recuerdos? Una pisca de magia, y, sin embargo, no era una pisca de magia.

—Oh, así que ya lo has intentado con Tweek —respondió, porque sí, Mike es estúpido y a veces hablaba antes de pensar. Arreglar sus tonteras no es su especialidad, ese beneficio era de Bebe, pero ella no podía ayudarlo en ese momento—. Por eso sabes que su magia está unida a la del viejo árbol.

—Claro que lo intenté con Tweek, no tengo la capacidad de ver la magia como tú.

—Podrías haberme preguntado.

—Podrías haberme dicho —se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la choza. Las luces del viejo árbol iluminaban sus largas pestañas—. Además, tenía mis sospechas, pero necesitaba sentirlo —lo miró y luego sus labios—. O verlo —agregó.

—Sí, lo que sea —se rascó con incomodidad el torso desnudo—. Entonces, lo intentaste.

Mike puede jurar que uno de ellos recibió mucha más magia del otro, pero no sabe averiguar cuál.

—Lo intenté —razonó ella—, pero como ya te dije, fue como si una gran muralla detuviera mis avances. Supongo que tendré que inventar la otra conexión y arriesgarme a que se cree una conexión entre él y yo. Y si no funciona, intentaré otra.

—Tu magia es distinta a la de él y a la mía. Eso podría estar deteniéndote.

—Lo sé, lo vi en tus recuerdos y pensé lo mismo.

Mike no pretende reírse, pero de todos modos una burla baja de sus labios, sacudiendo sus hombros y estómago. No existe un motivo en concreto, pero cree que en algo tiene ver con el nerviosismo explosivo que burbujeaba en su estómago.

—Eres rara incluso para eso —inventó una excusa—, ninguno de los otros bárbaros tiene una magia de tu color.

Bebe lo golpeó en el hombro, pero su rostro contuvo una mueca de felicidad.

—No molestes —se levantó—. Bueno, voy a ir a buscar a Tweek, debe de haber terminado con su entrega —informó.

Mientras la ve alejarse, Mike se dijo a sí mismo que no tenía por qué estar sintiéndose tan decepcionado. Las manos aún le sudaban. Se golpea mentalmente porque es estúpido e injustificado.  _Bebe va a volver_.

El pensamiento es tan malditamente triste que lo deja escapar y esconderse un rato en la naciente oscuridad.

* * *

Escepticismo.

Es lo que a Den le sobraba y a Harrison le faltaba. Algo a favor de la villa y en contra de la cordura emocional de Mike. Por suerte, no es tan fácil derribarlo. Harrison le da la misión de ir con un grupo de ayuda a la villa vecina y Den lo contradice, diciendo que con doce ciclos un niño no debería arriesgarse a salir por tantos amaneceres. Harrison gana la carrera. Su mano es cariñosa y grande contra el hombro de Mike, y sus palabras _, confío en él, lo hará bien_ , son generosas.

Decir que está emocionado es un eufemismo, hasta que recuerda las sospechas de Bebe, y cuando finalmente están solos en la cueva, y su estómago se siente pesado y cree que es difícil seguir forzando una sonrisa, mueve los labios y,  _oye Harrison creo que_ , pero… ha perdido la voz.

Mike no intenta insistir y encierra su vergüenza en un lugar donde aún se le permita mirar a Bebe y a Tweek a los ojos.

* * *

Se da cuenta, de que sus pensamientos son egoístas e individualistas, más de lo que debería estar permitido para un líder, por supuesto. Es… horrible. Idiota.

Sumamente incompetente.

_No es un líder,_  alguien exclama entre el grupo de bárbaros después de una extensa pelea verbal entre Mike y Bebe sobre unas frutas, y Mike reconoce más tarde, con horror absoluto, que nunca han sido solo ellos tres, Tweek, Bebe y Mike, los eternos amigos. No estaban encerrados en una burbuja, apartados del resto, sus problemas se entrelazaban con los de sus compañeros. Todas esas juntas, risas junto al río, empujones juguetones. Eran nada, en realidad. Aunque para Mike lo  _sean todo_.

Por lo que hace un ligero cambio. La crianza y el crecimiento no es solo algo que involucre a sus amigos, a Harrison y a Stuart. Es Karen, Jean, Kelly y Michael, de alguna manera. Es golpearse, magullarse e intentarlo de nuevo, aunque las extremidades duelan y el aire en sus pulmones se sienta pesado. Se irá alguna mañana, se dice, y les pregunta. ¿Quieres acariciar un caballo?, podríamos luchar, me agrada más el negro. Es bueno saber lo que piensan, aunque sea más fácil escalar una montaña, y Mike piensa que está bien, porque eso es lo que tiene que hacer. Son todos ellos, siendo parte de él.

Los oye, los ve, y se refiere a  _realmente_  verlos, al igual que tiempo atrás vio por primera vez a Bebe. Bueno, no tan similar como aquella ocasión, pero cerca. Aprende que Karen tiene fijaciones más allá de los caballos, como en pájaros y cachorros de lobo. Jean dibujaba. Kelly prefería el arco, pero su puntería fallaba y siempre volvía a la espada. Michael se siente más cómodo con la soledad, pero no protestaba con la posibilidad pequeña de estar acompañado. Los escucha, y son muchachos divertidos, realmente lo son, pero Mike se ve forzado a decir y hacer más cosas a las que su cuerpo no está acostumbrado y  _cansa._

¿Tendría permitido descansar una vez que fuera jefe? Tomar respiro, hacer como Tweek y Bebe y preocuparse de lo que uno quiere antes que pensar en los demás. Sonaba genial.

Sus bromas se apagan lentamente, y son un doloroso impulso que dejan una bacante para la voz de la razón y seriedad. Esto estaba bien.

Pero entonces estaban sus amigos.

Los amaneceres son cortos, y entre la idea de expandir su conocimiento social o entrenar con Harrison, prefiere lo segundo. Había llegado a un punto de unión con su segundo criador que podía entrar a la cueva sin usar la roca, pero solo por cuidado, las seguía usando.

La lluvia no logró mojarlo cuando cruzaba corriendo el camino entre el viejo árbol y la cueva, pero deidades que deseó quedarse un rato bajo la lluvia. Adoraba las noches lluviosas, el miedo a caer agotado era mayor. Ingresó a la tienda de campaña. Sus compañeros están dormidos, por supuesto. Era normal, encontrarse con esta panorámica. Apeándose a su cama, Mike se dejó caer sobre la piel de ciervo y suspiró.

—Ugh, no puedo dormir.

Mike giró el cuello en dirección a su vecino de cama y ahogó una risa al ver el pelo desordenado de Tweek, bueno, aún más desordenado. Es como una ráfaga de aire puro, podría decirse, porque los pulmones de Mike se inflan y se llenan de alegría pasiva, como si realmente la alegría fuera física.

—Amigo, ¿acaso planeas criar pájaros en tu cabeza?

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No! —Tweek aparece aterrado con la idea y se tiró del pelo como si Mike le hubiera dicho que efectivamente tenía huevos de pájaro en el cabello.

Es tan natural, tan ellos, que Mike tardíamente notó que de nuevo estaba actuando como un tonto. Mordiendo el interior de su mejilla derecha, se dedicó a observar las ramas y hojas iluminadas del viejo árbol, intentando no pensar en algo en específico y fallando. Mike hizo una mueca.

—¿Está mejor ahora?

Parpadeando un par de veces, porque solo Mike es lo suficiente raro como para distraerse con luces y pensamientos, volvió a mirar a Tweek. Su amigo tiene una mirada entre desesperada, agotada y perdida y es totalmente hilarante porque su pelo estaba arreglado de tal modo que parecía que fueran dos cachos, como los de una cabra de montaña, amarillos y peludos. Mike ni siquiera puede aguantar la risa que raya sus rasgos y le obligan a llevarse una mano a la boca para evitar que broten las carcajadas.

Ni siquiera se siente mal, ni tiene la intención de parar, esta vez.

—¿Tan mal? —Tweek preguntó con un gemido.

—Tweek, si tantas ganas tienes de convivir con los animales del bosque, tienes que decirme. No te juzgaré.

—Que yo… ¡qué! —chilló Tweek.

Definitivamente esta oportunidad no se le escapaba de las manos. Mike se levantó de la cama y posó ambas manos sobre el hombro de Tweek, poniéndose la mejor cara de seriedad que estaba en su repertorio. Casi podía sentir a su amigo como una burbuja a punto de estallar bajo el tacto de sus dedos.

—No te mentiré, quiero ir contigo. Seremos cabras juntos, saltaremos por acantilados y comeremos pasto y todas esas cosas que hacen…

La luz se desvaneció cuando una piel de ciervo calló sobre sus cabezas. Sobreponiéndose a la sorpresa, Mike sospesó la probabilidad de que su suerte fuera lo suficientemente mala como para que la persona al otro lado de la piel fuera Bebe. Contrario a su deseo interno de mantener la piel sobre sus cabezas el máximo de tiempo posible, Tweek la retiró presurosamente, los ojos con iris gris grandes como los de un conejo asustado.

—Deja de asustarlo, Mike.

Ignorando el apretón doloroso en su pecho, Mike se sentó en la cama de Tweek y miró con ojos aburridos a Bebe.

—Silencio —le dijo—, puedes despertar a los demás.

Bebe rodó los ojos, de esa forma que hacía parecer el gesto algo que solo ella podía hacer hermosamente, y levantó una botella de brebaje.  _Oh, cierto_.

—Eres muy ruidoso al dormir —molestó de vuelta—, así que siempre tengo una a la mano.

_Bueno, gracias por pensar en mí,_  quiso decirle, pero, por alguna razón, las palabras se trabaron en su garganta y sus manos se movieron inquietas una contra la otra, o por lo menos lo intentaron. Observó con cautela a Bebe antes de lanzarle la piel de ciervo, que ni siquiera llegó a destino, provocando un movimiento de engreimiento en la esquina de la boca de su compañera.

—Apestas —Bebe se burló.

—Si bueno, eso me pasa por estar mucho tiempo contigo.

—Tengo un pase gratis para que te vayas a la mierda, por si lo quieres. Es solo de ida.

—Dáselo a Tweek, él es el que quiere convertirse en una cabra de montaña.

—¡Ga, eso es una mentira! —exclamó Tweek—. ¡Mentiroso!

Mike luchaba consigo mismo más tiempo que con cualquier otro bárbaro en la villa. No era diferente mientras intentaba definirse a sí mismo, si la seriedad era la correspondiente, si lo era seguir sus instintos. Esa noche lluviosa, sin embargo, recordó lo entretenido que era ser egoísta y simplemente estar con sus amigos.

Nunca le preguntó si todo fue preparado, porque solo ellos podían notar un cambio y hacer algo al respecto, pero a Mike,  _sinceramente,_  no le importaba quedarse en la ignorancia.

* * *

Mike no siempre fue consciente de lo que Bebe y Tweek tenían. Pero una vez que lo descubrió, y más tarde, cuando comprendió el significado, quiso vomitar.

No vomitar no en el sentido de, _asqueroso, dejen de actuar como humanos,_  sino que vomitar en el sentido  _de es doloroso, porque yo_ …

Nunca dejó que ese pensamiento tocara fondo.

* * *

Karen estrelló su espada contra el costado derecho de la suya y con lentitud intentó empujar la punta en el pecho de Mike. Michael, Jean, Tweek y Bebe estaban practicando a unos metros en una carrera de obstáculos y Tweek, con su largo cuerpo, era el primero. La última era Bebe, que no podía escalar un conjunto de troncos puesto uno sobre otros en una pared irregular. Michael no parecía muy interesado en terminar la carrera.

Karen logró golpearlo.

—Ga, lo siento Mike —dijo sorprendida y asustada. Dejó caer la espada luego de que esta rebotara contra el escudo de Mike.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—¡Te gané!

—¿Y eso qué?

—Nunca te he ganado, lo siento, no debería haberte pedido luchar. Mejor voy con Richard mejor, él sabrá que hacer, de verdad lo siento.

Mike recogió la espada y se la tendió con cuidado a Karen, esperando no espantarla.

—Está bien que me ganes —le dijo—, Bebe me gana todo el tiempo.

Los dedos de Karen temblaban cuando los envolvió en el mango de la espada, y todos esos temblores llegaron al brazo de Mike.

—Pero ella es diferente.

—¿Cómo diferente?

—No lo sé, pero… diferente.

Los músculos de Mike apretaron con fuerza cuando percibió el ligero tono tembloroso y extrañado en la voz de Karen mientras intentaba explicarse.  _Diferente, diferente, diferente_. Mike podía pensar que Bebe siempre le ganaba por ser más lista y rápida, pero ¿era realmente así? ¿no la había vencido una vez en toda su vida porque ella siempre encontraba el modo de mejorar sorpresivamente o porque Mike no deseaba leer sus pensamientos y prever sus movimientos solo para más tarde ser premiado con una sonrisa?

Estúpido.

—Nadie es diferente —espetó—. Toma, al mejor de tres.

Karen aceptó la espada.

A lo lejos, Bebe, subida en la espalda de Tweek y celebraba el triunfo como propio. Mike deseó cruzar el campo y celebrar con ellos.

* * *

Bebe a veces no lloraba frente a Tweek. A Mike le gustaba pensar que desconocía el motivo.

Llorar era... raro.

Solo los bebés lloraban.

Su presencia era como un suave amanecer en la temporada de colores. Ella iba con él, se apoyaba en su hombro, piernas contra pierna y cabello contra cuello y Mike podía sentir que en verdad no importaba haber fallado alguna prueba esa mañana. Podía ser en diferentes lugares, detrás de la choza, en la pequeña sección de bosque al interior de la barrera mágica, o simplemente escondidos entre fardos y fardos de comida para los caballos de Karen. Cualquier lugar se sentía correcto.

Aunque lo intentara ignorar, Mike sabía. El llanto era por impotencia, dolor, Tweek, porque en cierta manera lo estaba usando para obtener magia pura y blanca. Mike comprendía, el dolor silencioso que conllevaba engañar a alguien que se consideraba un querido amigo, y algo más. Ella siempre estuvo mil pasos adelantada. Entendió, incluso mejor que Mike, lo destrozador que era para Tweek llevar inconscientemente la mochila que guardaba las esperanzas de un hombre que creía fervientemente en lo que hacía por el bien de su villa.

Bebe daba su mejor esfuerzo; romper una conexión como la de Tweek con el viejo árbol no era seguro ni sencillo. Había una razón por la que Mike dejó de intentarlo, una cicatriz incorpórea residía en su menguada magia desde hace unos ciclos, cortando el flujo, disminuyendo la potencia. De manipular pequeñas piedras sin tocarlas, pasó a solamente compartir la magia con una cantidad limitada de individuos, o su espada. El resultado fue como enterrar espinas en su piel, incrustó decepción en los ojos de Harrison. Si había algún consuelo del cual respaldarse, era que lo hizo por el bien de Tweek.

Siendo consciente de la incapacidad de Mike, Bebe siguió adelante, sola. Su fe era inflexible. La magia no era suya y era altamente posible que perdiera la propia en el intento, pero no le importó.

Le perseverancia de Bebe era respetable.

Lo que fuera que tuviera con Tweek, aunque no fuera normal, Mike lo respetaba.

—Oye, Bebe.

—¿Qué quieres, Mike?

A Bebe le gustaban los humanos, sus palabras, gestos. Tanta pasión desmedida era incomprensible para Mike, pero podía entender el significado que adquirían en la mente de Bebe; palabras con poder, ideas egoístas, gestos, sonrisas cómplices. Suspirando internamente con cansancio y una pesadez en su pecho sin nombre, Mike observó los rastros de sangre en las manos de Bebe, sus orejas, el cuello delgado y pálido. Lucía enferma. Algo en el estómago de Mike empujó por cambiar la situación.

—Voy a conseguir unos anillos. Son receptores, podrían ayudarte —casi gritó, las palabras cayeron de su boca antes de que las pensara. Miró sus propias manos, la magia solo visible para algunos, inservible para tareas tan pequeñas como mover un cabello sin tocarlo. Bebe no tenía ese problema, sin embargo—. Y puedo darte algo de mí.

«Puedo darte algo mi» implicaba una aproximación física a la que no estaba dispuesto darle nombre. Nunca había pensado en Bebe de esa manera, nunca pensó en ningún individuo de la villa de esa manera, pero de la misma manera que cuando le habían enseñado sorbe  _eso_  en los entrenamientos, Mike no era capaz de convertirlo en algo visual. Era un poco estúpido de su parte, ¿no? estar avergonzado por algo tan puro; la creación de la vida, el apoyo principal de la sustentabilidad de la villa. No había otro modo, si quería entregarle una gran parte de sí mismo a Bebe, el tacto era una opción muy débil, demoraba, y no sabían el tiempo que les quedaba.

Bebe lo miró entre asustada y molesta en un principio, con ese gesto tan particular suyo de elevar las cejas y apretar los labios, pero agotada y triste después. No era la primera vez que Mike la veía hacer esa secuencia de emociones y anhelaba más que nada quitarla.

—No lo sé, no sería.. _._

Mike cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, resopló. A veces no podía entender, aunque diera su mejor esfuerzo.

—Eres la única que se preocupa por esas cosas. Bueno, lo voy a dejar como una opción —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y recostando la espalda en la madera podrida de la choza. Bostezó y estiró los brazos sobre la cabeza con exageración solo para hacer que Bebe arrugara la nariz. Lo logró—. Oh mi amada compañera, yo creía que ibas a saltar en mis brazos.

Bebe sonrió, solo brevemente, casi imperceptible para alguien que no prestara la misma cantidad de atención que Mike, como alguien que hubiera olvidado hacerlo. Eso también lo hizo sonreír, adolorido, tembloroso.

—Como si a una hembra le gustaran los machos enanos —escupió, un desliz bromista cayendo de sus labios como dulce miel.

Oh, conque en esas estaba.

—Espera, ¿qué estás diciendo? no te oigo desde aquí arriba.

Bebe lo golpeó en el brazo ante toda respuesta, y una carcajada clara y fuerte escapó de sus suaves labios, arrugó su rostro con felicidad encantadora. Mike puede decir que ya no parece tan agotada y la alegría que se expande en consecuencia le hace doler las mejillas, como si pudiera romperle el rostro. Jugando con su suerte y con la llama apagada que era Bebe, jugó con su suerte y probó con un par de bromas reutilizadas que poco a poco la hicieron despejarse de sus negros pensamientos antes de dejarla descansar de verdad. Era tarde y nadie se fijaría en su ausencia si lograban llegar a sus camas antes del amanecer. Tweek estaba inconsciente en la zona de las sanadoras a causa de un corte profundo con una espada y a Bebe, después del estrés inicial que significó ver tanta sangre, se le cerraban inconscientemente los ojos.

Mike se olvidó de los anillos y Bebe apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, su cabello rubio como una cascada de rayos de sol se desplegó sobre la piel morena. La rigidez de su delgado cuerpo de desvaneció y su hombros y piernas se apretaron contra él, desplomados. El constaste de colores entre sus pieles era divertida. Nieve contra tierra. Tweek y Bebe solían ser similares en eso, también. Aunque Tweek era el más alto de los tres y Bebe la más pequeña.

Mike tragó saliva mientras evitaba que su corazón se saliera de su pecho. Las zonas donde Bebe lo tocaban se sentían muy calientes y sensibles. Culpa de las fuertes luces de las hojas del viejo árbol, por supuesto. Se obligó a pensar en qué forma tomaría sus _shédias_ cuando llegara el momento de convertirse en dios, si la luz azul sería tan resplandeciente como las de Harrison o si tendría que conformarse con unas de aspecto plano y casi sin ramificaciones. No quería darle más motivos a Michael para mirarlo despectivamente.

* * *

Bebe aprendió a ver la magia. Los anillos habían funcionado.

—Solo una temporada más y tendré la magia suficiente para cortar el lazo.

* * *

Mike estaba en su camino a visitar a Tweek a la cueva cuando se topó con el cuerpo inerte de un ser antropomorfo.

Obviamente, no era un bárbaro.

Llevaba ataviada innecesariamente demasiada ropa de aspecto excéntrico. Sobre el cabello castaño llevaba puesto una prenda alargada y verde, parecida a los cascos que usaban Ga y Jheremya en las obras de arte pintadas en las paredes en uno de los salones de Harrison, pero sin contar la parte que cubría los costados del rostro y la nariz y obviamente no era del metal. Sobre el torso y las piernas llevaba una especie de chamarra larga y morada, sobresaliendo debajo la punta de una espada. Junto a una de sus manos estirada estaba una especie de rama de muchos pliegues, de un color más grisáceo y una parte superior ovalada y más ancha que el resto. Al otro lado del cuerpo, se desplegaba una manta azul, que en dos extremos tenía unos círculos del color del oro.

Mike se agachó y dio vuelta el cuerpo para verle la cara. Era obvio que no era un animal, pero tampoco era un bárbaro. ¿Tal vez un elfo, un humano? Harrison y los cuidadores le habían hablado mucho de esas dos especies en los años que llevaba entrenándolo, pero no recordaba los detalles que los diferenciaban. Algo de orejas largas y piernas cortas. De todos modos, cualquiera que fuera, era gordo, y estaba algo herido y aún vivo. Sangre escurría de su nariz y de su boca, manchando el suelo.

Por suerte para ese ser, Mike había salido de la villa acompañado de un caballo. Tweek estaba escaso de alimentos y Bebe le había pedido que le llevara unas plantas medicinales encantadas, lo que, en conjunto, era mucho para llevar en brazos, incluso para su fuerza. Karen le entregó el equino más descansado del grupo, pasó a la tienda de los cocineros, y como Mike era el supuesto sucesor de Harrison, no le preguntaron por qué necesitaba tanta comida y emprendió el largo camino.

Debía admitir que no vio el cuerpo hasta que estuvo casi encima.

Por el estado decadente, pensó en llevarlo a la villa y dejar que las sanadoras se encargaran de él, pero necesitaba llegar donde Tweek antes de que alguien notara su ausencia. Tuvo que ejercer un poco más de fuerza de lo común al subirlo al lomo del caballo, el cuerpo realmente pesaba. Lo acomodó de modo que no tuviera que estar vigilándolo todo el trayecto, reunió el raro casco verde, la rama larga, y los amarró a un costado de la grupa.

Tweek estaba despierto cuando Mike entró en la cueva, agachado frente a la fogata calentándose las manos. El clima había comenzado a cambiar nuevamente hace algunos amaneceres, pero aún no era lo suficientemente cálido como para prescindir del fuego durante el día, además de que la barrera que protegía la cueva de Tweek era más débil que la de la villa, y dejaba que el viento se colara de vez en cuando, además de que no detenía los cambios bruscos de temperatura que incluso el cuerpo resistente de un bárbaro no podía aguantar.

Junto al fuego, las marchas negras de Tweek contrastaban junto con sus cicatrices. Hacían que fuera casi imposible para Mike ignorarlas. Golpeteó dos veces el exterior rocoso de la cueva.

—Llegaron los encargos —gritó Mike, sobresaltándolo. Tweek se giró bruscamente, mirándolo entre enojado y asustado.

Erguido, Tweek sobrepasaba por una cabeza en altura a Mike. Era molesto.

—¡Por Ga, no vuelvas a hacer...! —los ojos de Tweek se desviaron al caballo y el color de su cara se drenó bruscamente—. ¡Mataste un humano!

Mike se giró para observar el rostro inconsciente y se rascó distraídamente el cuello.

—Ah, con que es un humano.

Tweek apuntó a Mike con el dedo indice, aún más alterado.

—¡No actúes tan relajado!

—Relájate Tweek, solo está inconsciente. Y lo encontré así, yo no lo hice.

Luego de calmarse y de que Mike le jurara por Ga y Jheremya que no había lastimado al humano, Tweek le ayudó a bajar el cuerpo y acomodarlo sobre la cama de pieles, tapándolo con la piel de leopardo para que no se enfriara más de lo que estaba. Mike acomodó el resto de sus cosas junto a la cabeza, notando repentinamente la palidez enfermiza de la piel y la considerable cantidad de heridas, con más consciencia y seriedad. Se preguntó si debajo de las prendas encontraría más, así que lo despojó de las ropas superiores, y al no encontrar algo grave, lo volvió a vestir.

Debido a la gran cantidad de tiempo que pasó con los sanadores, su posterior entrenamiento bajo el ala de uno de los sanadores viejos y su cercanía con Bebe, Tweek era bastante bueno con los brebajes, mas no podía encantarlos. Se lo pidió a Mike, y él tuvo que admitir que no era bueno usando la magia con líquidos, porque nunca realmente se esforzó en aprenderlo durante los entrenamientos. Tweek entendió y preparó un brebaje simple, de menos ingredientes, el cual Mike pudo modificar calentando el líquido rápidamente. Como era más una medicina que un brebaje tardaría en hacer efecto y el humano no despertaría hasta entonces.

La única provisión que no se había permitido robar en grandes cantidades, principalmente por la escasez, fue la carne. Últimamente los cazadores traían cada vez menos y menos presas y Mike no deseaba ser causa por la que después recibían raciones mucho menores. Además, él y Tweek tenían ese pequeño lago del que provenía la cascada, que aunque no tuviera muchos peces, eran suficientes para alimentar a un bárbaro mientras estuvieran disponibles. En la temporada de los soñadores no lo fueron, sin embargo, y el cuerpo de Tweek demostró inmediatamente las consecuencias. Incluso ahora Mike podía verlas; brazos delgados, piel cetrina, movimientos lentos y esforzados. Bebe y él le habían regalado las carnes de sus porciones de vez en cuando, pero fue inútil. Pareciera que las marcas negras lo estaban consumiendo.

Esas malditas marcas. Exceptuando a Tweek, en su vida vio dos veces a unos bárbaros ser exiliados, y no había sido nada de lo que Üko le había contado. Siempre eran ritos más cortos y expeditos, las marcas no eran tan negras. La falta de energías posterior se lo otorgó al anillo, después de todo no absorbía la magia del individuo que lo portaba, sino sus energías vitales. Y a Tweek le sobraba magia.

Luego de que terminaran de revisar al humano y avivaran las brasas de la hoguera, Mike invitó a Tweek a pescar; le sobraba tiempo hasta que tuviera que volver. Dejaron al caballo afuera de la cueva, si lo dejaban adentro mientras el humano dormía, y de algún modo se alteraba, no tendrían cómo contarle a Bebe el por qué de la sangre. Lo escondieron detrás de unos arbustos, de modo que no era fácil verlo de lejos. Sonriendo, Tweek le acarició el morro. Verlo feliz era un alivio.

Hubo un momento, poco después del exilio, que Mike creyó que ni Bebe sería capaz de traer a Tweek de vuelta a como era antes; y si no era completamente, una parte de él. Era taciturno e introvertido. Si antes siempre estaba asustado por cualquier cosa, después era difícil sacarle un susto, porque nunca estaba presente. Y cuando él o Bebe lograban un avance, de alguna manera Tweek se las arreglaba para empujarlos de nuevo. Si no fuera porque Üko lo visitó una vez, y le devolvió las ganas de vivir, estarían aún luchando.

Tweek dejó de mirar tanto sus marcas. Comenzó a mirar en dirección a la villa.

Mike iba a cumplir su promesa.

¿Por qué el viejo árbol había extendido su magia de esa forma? ¿por qué solo él pudo ver como parte de la magia de Tweek fluctuaba en dirección todo el tiempo, pero cuando se acercó ese hilo de magia, fue como si todo él intentara mezclarse y fundirse con el árbol?

No todos tenían magia, y de los que tenían, no todos era conscientes de que la albergaban. De los que eran conscientes de su presencia, como él y Bebe, aún menos podían controlarla. Tweek era la clase de bárbaro que no era consciente de su poder, tan grande que Mike estaba seguro que si pudiera controlarla sería más poderoso que el viejo árbol. Como era de esperar, una magia tan potente no podía pasar por alto por quienes podían leerla. En el momento en que Bebe y Mike obtuvieron sus poderes, también pudieron sentir el de sus compañeros. El de Tweek era como una flama blanca enorme, brillante y contenida, y el de algunos de sus compañeros era una trasparente presencia unida al cuerpo. También fue cuando notaron que su magia estaba unida al viejo árbol, que fluía en su dirección como si estuviera siendo absorbida.

Fue la primera vez que vio a Harrison, y probablemente, el inicio de su destino como sucesor. Los llevaron a la cueva y él les prohibió decirle a Tweek sobre su magia. En aquel entonces, inocentes como eran Bebe, Michael y Mike, aceptaron sin dudarlo, _¡era el jefe, era un bárbaro sabio_! si lo pedía, era por algo. Ciclos después, Mike no estaba tan seguro de seguir manteniendo el secreto. La única vez que intentó decirlo, sin embargo, fue detenido por Bebe.

La magia de Tweek era descontrolada y excesiva para su delgado cuerpo, por lo que solía buscar receptores en otros cuerpos que fueran permisivos, o que la dejaran entrar. El cuerpo de Mike era permisiva a la magia de Tweek, blanca y pura, y diferente a la de Bebe, azul y equilibrada, de modo que el cuerpo de Mike recibía la magia de Tweek sin que él lo pidiera, por más que intentara evitarlo. Bebe era un caso distinto, necesitaba estar mucho tiempo cerca de Tweek para recibir siquiera la mitad de lo que recibía Mike en un apretón de manos, y ella hacía todo lo posible por obtenerla.

A Mike le gustaba pensar que él era diferente, que si fuera por opción propia, no dejaría que la magia de Tweek sea absorbida por su cuerpo. ¿podría estar mintiéndose a sí mismo? la magia de Tweek era cálida y amable, fácil de manejar y mover de una extremidad del cuerpo a otra, pero difícil de controlar cuando tenía que sacarla de su cuerpo. Así que, si tuviera opción, ¿de verdad le vetaría la entrada? a tanto poder.

Si no fuera por la magia... ¿seguirían siendo amigos? ¿estaría Bebe con ellos?

La daba miedo pensar en una respuesta. Le gustaba consolarse con la idea de que se habían conocido antes de que la magia se destapara, aunque sabía que no era así. La magia de Tweek era la que había despertado su curiosidad, que más tarde que temprano, lo ancló a esos dos. 

¿Cuáles deseos le pertenecían a sus deseos viscerales, cuáles eran los deseos de aquella sustancia cálida llamada magia? siempre intentaba tomar los caminos que no vincularan sus enlaces de amistad con Tweek con el cuenco a medio llenar dentro de su cuerpo que solo deseaba robar la esencia poderosa que estaba a su alcance, saliendo como un río de vida del cuerpo de su compañero. Tanto era su deseo que no dejarse manejar por la parte mágica de él mismo, que ha veces Mike no sabía dónde terminaba su pelea por su orgullo y comenzaba su amistad con Tweek. Si su constante deseo de no ser manipulado y la herida en su magia le había dado la falsa idea de que deseaba ser acompañado por un bárbaro tan problemático.

De solo pensarlo le dolía la cabeza.

Harrison le decía que se preocupaba mucho por un bárbaro sin futuro, pero Mike quería creer que lo que tenían él y Tweek era real y tan duradero como el acero de la hoja de una espada. Nada de magia, nada de orgullos estúpidos.

Prometió sacarlo del exilio, no sabe cómo ni de qué manera, y mucho menos cuándo. Los sucesores a jefe, a medida que su rango aumentaba dependiendo de lo efectiva que fuera su formación, eran obsequiado con acceso a mayor información, incluyendo escrituras que pertenecieron a razas extintas. Mike comprendió de esa manera más cosas de las que le hubiera gustado, de modo que evitó los libros escritos por humanos y elfos, razas no extintas, y evitó que su cabeza se llenara con más memorias desagradables. Su entrenamiento no necesitaba ese tipo de conocimiento por el momento. Pero entonces Tweek fue exiliado, y sin saber por dónde comenzar a buscar, Mike decidió tantear por donde nunca se había metido antes.

Desgraciadamente, hasta el momento seguía tan confundido como antes.

La flora que rodeaba la cueva de Tweek no eran tan densa y colorida como la del la villa, por lo que escaseaba también en frutas y bayas, además de ingredientes para los brebajes. El suelo que rodeaba el lago, sin embargo, no tenía una definición fija; sectores poblados compartiendo con sectores despoblados, o una mezcla de las dos. A pesar de la altura a la que estaba, el viento no corría con frecuencia, y la superficie del agua solía mantenerse quieta, reflejando fielmente el cielo.

Tweek extrajo las lanzas guardadas en un tronco cortado de interior hueco, botado cerca del agua. Le entregó una a Mike.

La magia no nacía en sus cuerpos hasta que cumplían cierta edad, débil, desbocada, como un brazo nuevo que tenían que aprender a controlar como si no fuese una extensión nueva. Sin embargo, la necesidad no era la misma para todos; existían los que simplemente presentaban magia, pero no podían controlarla ni sentirla, como Karen, Jean y Kelly. La inmutabilidad del escudo era una consecuencia visible de esa limitación. Michael, por otro lado, manipulaba magia, Bebe la tenían y la usaba. Esas eran las tres categorías hasta que nació la magia de Tweek, que era tan intensa y grande que les sorprendió que no pudiera manipularla. Los cinco adultos con la capacidad de sentirlo, mas Mike, Michael y Bebe, estaban sorprendidos.

¿Sería por eso que Bebe no quería que Tweek lo supiera? ¿más que por una orden mágica, por una necesidad de alimentarse ilimitadamente de él? Aunque Mike no podía permitirse pensar en ella como en alguien egoísta, no cuando era su compañera casi tanto tiempo como Tweek lo había sido, y era quien más veces los había sacado de problemas cuando Mike no podía.

Además...

No es que nunca hubiera hablado de ese problema con Bebe, incluso habían llegado a disputas feas, y Mike comprendía lo positivo y favorable que podía ser una magia tan poderosa sin comprendían cómo usarla, pero aún así no se sentía bien usando a su compañero como si fuera un objeto.

Mike no quería creer que estaba ahí por lo bien que se sentía recibir tal poder.

Suspirando, extrajo el pescado de la punta de la lanza y lo lanzó al montón que estaba en el borde de la playa. Llevaban apenas cinco, pero eran enormes y más que suficientes para Tweek y el hombre, si es que llegaba a despertar. Buscando por el último se dio cuenta que Tweek estaba muy callado, levantó la cabeza, buscándolo a su lado.

Tweek miraba sus marcas negras.

—¿Cuánto crees que coma el hombre? —preguntó Mike ensartando la punta de la lanza cerca de la cabeza de un pez rojo—. Es enorme y está más gordo que un cerdo, puede que te quite gran parte de las provisiones.

Los ojos de Tweek mostraron un brillo tembloroso.

—Ojalá no despierte —protestó.

—¿Eh? ¿por qué?

—¿Viste sus ropas? podría ser un asesino, ¿y si cree que lo lastimaste? va a querer vengarse.

—Tweek, tranquilo. Está lastimado y lo que le dimos no va a recuperar sus energías, así que no podrá contra nosotros dos ni aunque lo intenté con todas sus fuerzas.

El pescado perdió unas cuantas escamas cuando retiró la lanza. La había ensartado con tanta fuerza que quedó un gran agujero entre el cuerpo y la cabeza del animal. A pesar de todo, se seguía moviendo, así que Mike le retiró la cabeza de un tirón y salió del agua para dejarlo junto a los otros. Tweek seguía buscando por uno más.

—Además —agregó Mike—, soy el bárbaro que mejor usa la espada de la villa. Le será imposible vencerme.

—Dejaste tu espada en el caballo.

Mike se miró el cinto que rodeaba su cadera. Tweek tenía razón.

—Oh...  _mierda._

—Estamos perdidos.

Mike estuvo a punto de lanzarle un pescado a Tweek en la cabeza.

—Aún existe la posibilidades de que sea solo un humano que se encontró con un animal peligroso y logró escapar de milagro, ¿sabes?

Tweek clavó la lanza furiosamente en el agua, el espejo de la superficie se rompió en ondas, y unas gotas humedecieron sus mejillas. Al retirarla ningún pescado estaba atrapado. Tweek suspiró maldiciendo entre dientes y siguió buscando, sin responderle a Mike, o demostrando que le había escuchado. Lo segundo era lo más probable, Tweek solía estar tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos y miedos, que con frecuencia se perdía conversaciones completas.

Mike solo tenía que esperar.

Guardó la lanza y apoyó la espalda en el tronco mientras pasaba los brazos detrás de la cabeza y se dedicaba a observar las nubes. No sabía silbar como Karen, pero algo podía hacer sin que parezca patético. El sonido rompió con el silencio pasmoso del lago, reverberando entre las copas de los árboles, bañándose de lo que pretendía ser una melodía.

—¿Cómo está Red?

Mike no sabe por qué lo sorprendió la pregunta e inclinó el rostro para mirarlo.

Red, la bárbara que eligió a Tweek en la ceremonia, no era en alguien en quien se fijara cuando no se hallaba ocupado entrenando, así que tuvo que rebuscar profundo en su mente para encontrar algo sobre ella. Le había visto cerca de la cocina y con otros dioses. Como era de esperar, lo que resaltaba de ella era su estómago hinchado y estirado, al igual que todas las otras hembras que participaron, incluyendo a Trei, que eligió a Mike. Según sus cuentas, faltaba poco para que la siguiente generación llegara, pero no era algo que realmente le importara, como a la mayoría de los bárbaros. 

Iba a ir a visitarla cuando tuviera tiempo. Por Tweek. 

Estaba seguro que Tweek estaba preguntando exactamente lo contrario, probablemente porque había perdido la noción del tiempo durante el exilio.

—Bien, supongo. Ya no está haciendo turnos ni ayudando a los cazadores.

—Tiene, ya sabes —hizo un gesto de redondeo sobre su abdomen—, ¿el vientre grande?

—Sí, creo que incluso más grande que el de Trei, aunque ella sea más pequeña que Red. De todos modos, ¿qué importa?

Las facciones de Tweek se arrugaron en confusión y vergüenza. Volvió a clavar la lanza en el agua cristalina.

—Ugh, no lo sé —respondió—, pero cada vez que me acuerdo de ella, también pienso en el bebé... en mi, ehm, hijo.

La palabra 'hijo' o sus derivados no era una que estuviera inculcada completamente en el idioma de Mike, a pesar de que solía usarla en ocasiones. No era una palabra que usaran los bárbaros, sino una que Bebe les había enseñado y que sacó de un libro de humanos. Tweek conocía el concepto casi tanto como ella porque pasaban más tiempo juntos, pero Mike entendía lo que quería decir.

Escuchar a Tweek usar esa palabra, de todos modos, era muy extraño.

—Vamos, puedes ser más claro, dime en qué piensas exactamente, ¿quieres ver como está ella, o solo al crío? porque aún no nace.

Los ojos grises de Tweek escrutaron la superficie del lago. El anillo en su mano brillaba e inconscientemente cumplía el deseo más sencillo que pasaba por su cabeza, atrayendo a algunos peces. Si se esforzaba Mike podía ver el metal absorbiendo la densidad blanca que rodeaba ligeramente la piel de Tweek, la magia, y extender brazos del mismo color que se hundían en el agua, buscando a los peces. Tweek estaba muy concentrado en otro asunto como para utilizar bien la lanza.

Mike jamás podría comprender qué le había hecho Bebe a los anillos para que fueran capaces de ejercer ese tipo de magia.

—Bueno yo... solo quiero saber si están bien. Ambas. ¡P-pero no se lo cuentes a Bebe!

—¿Eh? ¿y por qué es importante si se lo cuento o no?

Era una broma. Mike es muy dolorosamente consciente de la relación extraña que llevaban Tweek y Bebe. Su compañero no era muy bueno manteniendo el rostro impasible, respondía con vergüenza ante cualquier pequeña insinuación de Bebe mientras estaban en público. Mike se preguntaba si Tweek llevaba a entender del todo en lo que estaba metido. Él mismo no pudo comprenderlo hasta que leyó el primer libro sobre humanos, e incluso así, seguía algo confundido.

Los bárbaros no solían conocer esa clase de cariño 'romántico'.

Por lo menos, eso le gustaba creer. 

—Oh Ga, tú sabes como es ella con nosotros, ¡por favor no lo hagas!

Mike aguantó la risa.

—Bien, bien, no lo haré.

Luego de un rato Tweek se cansó de buscar otra presa, su anillo dejó de trabajar y guardaron la lanza en el hueco del árbol. Lavaron los pescados y los envolvieron en hojas de árbol enormes. En el camino Mike rompió una rama delgada para usarla como espada en caso de que el tipo se hubiera despertado, pero más lo hizo para la tranquilidad de Tweek. Aún era temprano cuando volvieron a la cueva y el hombre seguía durmiendo. El caballo pastando detrás del arbusto, escondido a simple vista, levantó el cabeza cuando los sintió llegar. Tweek volvió a acariciarle el morro y entró.

Cocinaron tres pescados en caso de que el hombre cuando despertara tuviera mucho hambre, pero Mike no pudo quedarse a averiguar lo último. Su tiempo libre había llegado a su fin. Tiró la rama detrás del arbusto, sacó al caballo, se subió al lomo y se despidió de Tweek prometiéndole que Bebe llegaría pronto, y que no necesitaba temerle al hombre. Pensó brevemente en llevarse al tipo y que terminara de recuperarse en la villa, pero estaba apurado y necesitaba llegar rápido, así que lo dejó para el siguiente amanecer, cuando estuviera despierto.

En la villa se estaba preparando otra caravana de cazadores mezclados con guerreros para salir a buscar comida lejos de las tierras propias. En el grupo estaba Michael, un parche de piel de ciervo tapaba su ojo derecho. Mike nunca le preguntó qué animal le había atacado, porque siendo sincero consigo mismo no le importaba. Si Harrison llegaba a enterarse de ese sentimiento tan egoísta lo castigaba. Los dioses los saludaron amablemente y Alistor, un joven apenas cuatro años mayor que él, se acercó para decirle que Harrison lo estaba buscando.

Dejó el caballo en las seguras manos de Karen, quien le agradeció que lo hubiera cuidado bien y le dio un beso en la mejilla que lo tomó desprevenido. Él solía hacer este tipo de gesto para sorprender a otros, después de todo nadie se negaría, pero era raro que lo hicieran con él, incluso cuando otras hembras lo buscaban para pasar un buen rato. Sin saber qué decir, ni cómo reaccionar, Mike se despidió entre torpes palabras y se dirigió a la cueva de Harrison. Era el lugar donde más veces se le podía encontrar.

Para su sorpresa, la entrada de la cueva no estaba vigilada. Mike se llevó a mano al cinto y rozó con la yema de los dedos la espada, cargándola con magia, preparado para cualquier ataque, y observó con atención la oscuridad interior tenuemente iluminada. Al momento, una idea que le advirtió que estaba sobre-reaccionando lo calmó lentamente y ingresó. Los shédia lo protegieron del aire peligrosamente cargado con magia.

Pensó en que Bebe le echaría la bronca por dejar a un desconocido herido bajo los cuidados de Tweek, pero le restó importancia.

* * *

Entrar el en cuerpo de otra persona era un concepto raro, en el significado mismo de la palabra, pero se siente cálido y  _bien_ como acción.

Así que, cuando Jean le preguntó, dijo que sí.

No ha estado con alguien desde la fiesta de la fertilización y no le importaba estar con otra persona en corto plazo porque tenía asuntos más interesantes de los que preocuparse. Como la escases de comida y Tweek, solo y con hambre, escondido a una cueva. Pero cuando Jean llegó con la idea, y Mike notó que recorrió todo el camino desde ambos hogares, no pudo decir que no.

Ella no es gentil, como Trei, la bárbara que le tocó en la fiesta, y tan pronto como Mike termina de escabullirse para tomar en secreto el brebaje que aumentaba el lívido, ella lo desnudó y sentó en su cama, arrodillándose entre sus piernas.

—Ehm, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Jean parecía tan confundida como Mike cuando subió la mirada, arrugando la nariz y alzando las cejas. Pelo rubio corto tapaba desordenadamente sus mejillas y parte del iris celeste.

—Voy a ocupar mi boca —respondió—. Espero que no te moleste.

—Ah,  _oh_.

Ante la falta de una respuesta coherente ella, efectivamente, usó la boca. No es exactamente lo que Mike recuerda haber hecho la noche de la fiesta, pero esa noche tanto él como su compañera fueron torpes e inexpertos y no intentaron cosas más allá de las normativas y Jean obviamente sabía lo que hacía. Las manos de Mike se aferraron al borde de la cama y a la piel de ciervo, abrumadas por la nueva sensación. Quería pasar los dedos por ese cabello rubio, pero es demasiado corto y a Mike no le gustaba que estuviera así de corto y la consciencia de Mike no estaba tan apartada de sí mismo como para descontrolarse. La piel de ciervo estaba mejor.

—Yo l- mierda.

Jean se detuvo y lo miró, esperando que terminara. Mike se siente nervioso de aquella mirada tan natural, cuando tiene parte de sí mismo en su boca. Poco después, como decidiendo que lo que Mike tiene que decir no es tan importante, Jean sacó una de las manos de Mike aferrada a la cama y la llevó a su cabello y volvió a moverse.

Se siente bien, genial, puede decir, pero también se siente mal.

Es un dolor constante en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta, pero cosquillas en su estómago y lo que tiene Jean en la boca. Mike no puede decidir qué es más intenso, porque el brebaje está trabajando en su cuerpo y porque últimamente experimentaba mucho de esos sentimientos sin razón alguna.

Luciendo satisfecha consigo misma, Jean se retiró y plantó un beso en el estómago de Mike antes de pedirle que se acostara en la cama. Mike obedeció y se recuestó, esperando pacientemente, ignorando la presión en su pecho y el miedo naciente que hacen sentir sus extremidades muy largas. Se siente como si hubiera cruzado la montaña corriendo, ida y vuelta, y no ha hecho más que ver a Jean moverse. Ella también nota eso.

—¿Cuántas veces has tenido sexo? —le preguntó, acostándose junto a Mike, paseando sus dedos por su pecho lentamente, acariciando, y mirándolo al rostro intensamente, como esperando que Mike se retorciera y suplicara que bajara un poco más—. La fiesta de la fertilización no cuenta.

Mike miró el techo en forma de cono de su hogar.

—Oh, bueno, entonces ninguna.

—Ga, supongo que por eso has estado nervioso en cuanto entré. Lo siento mucho, no quería asustarse.

—No lo hiciste.

La mano de Jean bajó y los nervios de Mike se sobrecalentaron. Nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable frente a otro bárbaro antes, ni siquiera con Bebe y sus tonteras egoístas. Sabía que el brebaje no dudaría mucho, por su experiencia anterior con la sexualidad, por lo que rezó que Jean no demorara mucho en jugar con él.

—Entonces —siguió ella—, ¿soy la primera que te lo pregunto? No tienes que responder si no quieres.

—N-no —se sinceró, ahogando un gemido mordiendo su labio—, no eres la primera.

No es que la lista fuera muy larga, pero estaba seguro de que no era normal la cantidad de personas que se lo habían preguntado después de la fiesta de la fertilización, como si se hubiera roto un candado de maleficio después de que le arrebataran la castidad. Mike sospechaba que en algo tenía que ver con su futura posición, de la misma manera que los constantes regalos que le eran entregados sin razón.

—Y soy la primera porque…

—Porque eres,  _ah_ , bonita.

Bueno, eso no era mentira, pero tampoco era completamente verdad. Había algo en los rasgos de Jean, demasiado anchos, cuadrados, en la nariz chata y sus ojos alargados y pestañas cortas, que no correspondían al catálogo de belleza de Mike.

Jean sonrió complacida y besó su hombro, y sus labios son demasiado ásperos y Mike tiene que decirse a sí mismo que no puede odiarlos por algo tan insignificante. Hace algo con la mano que sacó un sonido lastimoso de la garganta de Mike y una carcajada suave y burlesca de ella.

—¿Puedo hacer otra pregunta? Siempre me has parecido un muchacho intrigante pero lejano, así que no quiero desperdiciar mi oportunidad.

—Bueno.

Jean dejaba besos sonoros en su hombro mientras lo pensaba, usando su lengua en ocasiones.

—No sé como decirlo delicadamente, pero Mike, ¿estás enamo-

El aliento de Jean tartamudeó y sus palabras quedaron atoradas cuando Mike se inclinó y juntó sus labios. Está sorprendida, obviamente, porque la acción de los besos aún no ha entrado en su repertorio, pero después de exhalar un  _joder_ , besó a Mike devuelta. Hizo un sonido ahogado y apegó su cuerpo, vestido, a la piel caliente y expuesta de Mike, su pierna larga pasando sobre su abdomen mientras la mano abandonaba su trabajo allá abajo y subía a sostener la mejilla de Mike y entonces pasó la punta de la lengua sobre sus labios.

Sí, bueno, eso era inesperado. Pero de nuevo, todo lo que Jean hacía era inesperado para él.

Jadeando, Jean se subió al regazo de Mike, quitándose las prendas inferiores, una especie de manta pequeña y corta que rodeaba su cintura. Al igual que Red, Jean no usaba más que eso y Mike evitó pensar en lo que venía y consecuentemente sentirse nervioso. Pero entonces Jean lo tomó con su mano y no pudo evitarlo y la alejó.

Un destello de sorpresa y arrugas de malestar en la frente de Jean son el haz de luz que sustraen a Mike de su ataque de pánico. Frunciendo las cejas y formando un arco negativo con sus labios fuertemente apretados, Mike llevó sus palmas a sus ojos y frotó con fuerza. Sintiendo esas ganas de vomitar, apoyó su peso en sus antebrazos e inclinó el cuerpo parcialmente fuera de la cama.

—Lo siento.

—Mike.

—De verdad lo siento. No puedo hacerlo, creí que sí pero no es tan fácil.

Jean sustrajo todo ruido posible y Mike la sintió moverse de su regazo hasta que estuvo de nuevo a su lado. Con una suavidad propia de alguien como ella, Mike fue envuelto con suavidad y cariño en brazos cálidos y largos.

—¿Lo has hablado con Bebe sobre este miedo?

Estaba cansado de las mentiras, así que podía bajar la guardia con Jean por un momento.

—No creo que pueda.

—¿Por qué?

—Por… la misma razón que no quise que terminaras tu pregunta. No puedo… esto no está bien. Tengo que tener las cosas correctas en mi cabeza y, sin embargo, no puedo dejar de pensar en…  _jode_ r —su voz tembló patéticamente, desesperada, perdida por el desorden que eran sus emociones reprimidas.

Las manos de Jean lo acariciaban en el torso y la espalda.

—Está bien, Mike. No está prohibido sentirse así.

—Pero no es normal, Jean. No es normal, los jefes no deberían dejarse llevar por las emociones — _y defendí a Tweek y no me siento mal por eso, a pesar de lo que sabía que pasaría con la villa y le prometí devolverlo a pesar de que es peligroso y ya no creo que pueda encajar acá nuevamente_ — y… la amo.

Es distinto decirlo en voz alta a saber que era un secreto. Con una persona que no era una extraña pero que definitivamente no era una amiga. Aún así, la revelación es un golpe en el estómago que no lo deja sin respirar por los siguientes instantes.

Jean lo abrazaba con fuerza y probablemente el mundo había dejado de girar en ese momento para Mike, pero entre el dolor y la sensación de pérdida, dejó su cuerpo relajarse contra el acto de cariño altruista.

—Diciéndome esto a mi no va a solucionar nada —dijo Jean, su frente apoyada contra la espalda de Mike—. Tienes que decirles a ellos.

Mike no prometió nada.

* * *

Hay mucha sangre, realmente, demasiada sangre. Los charcos son casi negros y las gotas son de rojo claro. Red gritaba,  _que la dejaran ir, que no quería esto_. Mike sostenía la mano en contacto con el mango de la espada. No podía dejarla escapar.

Hay gritos.

Entonces hay llantos.

Harrison también tiene mucha sangre en sus manos, pero la sangre no es suya. Mike quiere vomitar.

Mike hizo lo que Harrison le pidió.

* * *

Para Mike, la soledad estaba ramificada.

Su vida era corta y en su mayoría despoblada de experiencias trascendentes, pero indudablemente se había topado con algunas de aquellas ramificaciones; momentos en los que Tweek y Bebe se miraban a los ojos con complicidad, ocultando la existencia de un millón de secretos, hermosos e increíbles, y la simple presencia de Mike en la ecuación arruinando la escena. Así que a veces él estaba ahí, _pero no lo estaba_ , y si ellos se daban cuenta, entonces Mike podía sonreír.

Ellos nunca lo hicieron intencionalmente, pero ahí estaba, la sensación de que, si Mike no los hubiera conocido, no mucho del desenlace de la historia, _o todo el proceso_ , diferiría del original. Era la que más dolía.

Otra era aquella más común; Harrison le pedía que entrenara su manejo de la espada con un muñeco antropomorfo clavado al suelo en medio de un prado y el silencio era tan denso y extenso, que Mike podía aprenderse los diferentes ritmos de su respiración y conocer los cantos de alarma o apareamiento de los pájaros. Era más soportable, no totalmente impuesta. Enterraba el filo de la espada en el costado rellenado del muñeco y se sentía  _bien_.

Podía ser su lugar en el mundo si no fuera porque estaba tan acostumbrado a la presencia de Tweek y Bebe. Cuando encestaba un buen golpe, sentía la necesidad visceral de contárselo a ellos.

Y entonces, estaba aquella jodida ramificación. El bebé lloraba en sus brazos y había sangre por todas partes y el silencio  _era distinto_. Nada se movía. El viento, los pájaros, no podía escuchar más que los gritos del niño, ¿eran ellos los únicos restantes? fue la primera soledad que le hizo sentir temor. Lo odiaba. Estaban todos muertos,  _o no lo estaban_ , y solo desaparecieron, se desvanecieron en el aire.

Harrison le había pedido — _la sangre de Red en su rostro, manos_ —, sacar al niño de la barrera antes de que gimiera su primer llanto. Mike no fue tan rápido, y la magia estalló.

«No quiero que este niño abandone la seguridad de esta villa»

Le dolió tanto el estómago que sintió la necesidad de vomitar, los indicios del malestar probando su perseverancia. El fuego destrozó su garganta.

No oyó gritos, no vio la barrera mágica desmoronarse, ni al viejo árbol secarse.

«¿Por qué está mal pensar por ti mismo una vez?»

Centro era muy distinto de Norte. Tenía humanos, elfos y bárbaros.

Decidió, no era necesario llevar a Tweek — _a su magia_ — a otra villa. Un bárbaro como él no tenía lugar ni entre los suyos, y pensó entonces en los humanos, con sus pocos magos y sus riquezas y sus ciudades conectadas. Pensó, creyó, que Tweek y el crío serían libres en un lugar así. Mientras más desconocieran el alcance de su magia, la seguridad los resguardaría.

Cartman le reveló que era mago. A Mike se le hizo difícil poner su confianza en ese aspecto de él, no obstante, Cartman era la única opción que podía ayudarlo y conocía el mundo al otro lado de las montañas, que, además, no estaba a días de distancia. El cuerpo muerto de Tweek, los llantos y necesidades del bebé, no era precisamente lo más sencillo que Mike había enfrentado en su vida. Hallaba algo de presión, también de temor. Para remate, Cartman tenía una buena solución bajo la manga, porque alguien conocido suyo podía reparar el desastre.

Rescataron algunos caballos de la villa —Mike se acordó especialmente llevar el que Tweek usó el día de la segunda prueba— y emprendieron la marcha.

La tierra viva y muerta de Centro era diferente.

Animales con cinco pies, un ojo, geografías de gases tóxicos, líquido rojo, ríos que empezaban en el cielo. Diferente no quería decir peligroso, de todos modos, Mike sintió sorpresa, ansiedad. Temor.

Pensó en Bebe, muchas veces.

Ella, que siempre aclamó amar esta tierra, era la única de los tres que no podría apreciarla. El concepto de la idea es triste y nostálgico.

* * *

Los brebajes no funcionaron. Mike no era un experto del trabajo de los sanadores.

El niño lloraba y la piel de Tweek tomó un tono enfermizo. Él quiere gritar, pero no lo hace porque así no es cómo reaccionaría un jefe. Porque, obvio, es un jefe ahora que Harrison está muerto, ¿de qué? ¿de su amigo casi muerto y un niño? si el título alcanzaba para solo eso, Mike no protestaba, pero dudaba que lo suyo fuera algo formal con aquellos sentimientos egoístas involucrados. Amaba a esos dos trozos restantes de su vida pasada más de lo que apreciaba su vida.

Bebe hubiera destetado algunas partes de aquellos pensamientos dependientes, también sus patéticos intentos de brebajes.

Cartman le entregó una cantimplora después de un encuentro con mercaderes ambulantes. Para entonces Mike había descubierto que el hombre no podía percibir la magia y eso lo alivió.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Mike.

—Dale tres gotas todas las mañanas —se limitó a responder encogiéndose de hombros, indiferente, tranquilo—. Mi madre decía que este líquido era capaz de sanar todo.

Mike dudó que sirviera con un bárbaro. Tomó el líquido y abrió la boca de Tweek para verter las gotas.

El cielo estrellado en las noches despejadas seguía siendo el mismo en Norte y en Centro. La noche era oscura y era iluminada por una luna redonda. A Mike le gustaba pensar que era lo mismo en el Sur también. Mientras cruzaban las partes más altas y hostiles de las montañas, Cartman señaló varias veces que la vida en Sur era horrenda; máquinas, viajes al cielo, aparatos pequeños que ayudaban a comunicarte con otra persona que estaba lejos. Faltaban magos, y faltaba libertad.

En el quinto día, Tweek no estaba despertando. No es que Cartman hubiera entregado un tiempo límite.

El niño lloraba más y a veces Mike llegaba a creer que entendía la triste situación de su padre. El pensamiento era estúpido, sin embargo, era solo un niño, buscando comodidad, comida. Mike ocupó grandes cantidades de magia buscando suplantar lo primero. La cima de las montañas era fría y el oxígeno escaseaba, así que también tuvo que aprender a compartir su magia con los animales; era más difícil cuando se trataba de seres vivos sin receptores para llenar. Dos caballos murieron en el proceso. Cartman, a pesar de que le sobraba magia y conocimientos, no se molestó en compartirla.

Mike casi lo odió por eso.

Una mañana, con el frío azotando implacable su barrera mágica improvisada, Mike se hizo un corte en el dedo índice con el extremo afilado de la piedra que utilizaba para seccionar la carne de los caballos muertos. No reaccionó, su instinto de preservación contra las contusiones o heridas estaba demasiado oxidado para recordar cómo moverse en estos casos, y miró la sangre derramarse en pequeñas gotas como si eso fuera necesario para sanarlo. Tardó segundos en reparar que supuestamente no debería haber un corte en su dedo, y que el escudo, que supuestamente debería repeler todo, había fallado.

Mike regurgitó la poca comida alojada en su estómago momentos después.

Enfermedades y dolores físicos, no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado como Tweek. Lo de Mike era soportar molestias no corpóreas, laceraciones en el pecho, golpes invisibles en el estómago, agujas en los ojos y perforaciones en los pulmones. Y esta cosa particularmente rara que tenía, iba y venía a su antojo.

Tweek no estaba despertando.

* * *

Podía tomar decisiones sin que nadie tuviera un poder superior de cambiarlas. Lo supo más tarde que temprano.

Estaba en un lugar en donde los adultos y los niños lloraban, donde decías voy a la derecha, y no tenías que esperar que una voz superior aceptara la propuesta. No necesitaba seguir a Cartman después de cruzar la montaña, pero lo hizo, porque quería, porque nadie iba a detenerlo.

Su primera gran decisión fue hacer un contrato con Cartman. La segunda, trabajar. Se quedaron un tiempo en el primer pueblo, con Cartman eligiendo el lugar en donde dormirían y Mike buscando algún humano que quisiera aprovecharse de su fuerza y velocidad,  _y no gracias no quiero trabajar en un prostíbulo, Cartman_. Por suerte, el pueblo que eligieron tenían buenas referencias de los bárbaros.

Una mujer menuda, de pelo blanco y lentes de media luna le paga por cortar leña y entrarla a su hogar. Otra mujer, joven, con un bebé en brazos, le paga por limpiar y darle de comer a un caballo a las afueras de la ciudad. Sin saber cómo funcionaba el dinero, Mike se lo entregó Cartman y dejó que el mago hiciera cosas que él no podía por ignorancia. Compró una par de habitaciones en un hostal pequeño y le dejó el trabajo a Mike de entrar el cuerpo inconsciente de Tweek y luego al crío.

Apenas Mike se había tirado sobre su cama, cuando Cartman entró corriendo.

—Trae al niño —dijo—. Me he conseguido a un niñero.


End file.
